Dark Warrior Rises
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU. ¿Que hubiera pasado si el trato que le ofrecieron a Lexa se lo hubieran ofrecido a Clarke? ¿Que pasaría si la Comandante resultara tener más corazón del que pensaban? ¿Y si el abandono de sus aliados y amigos la llevara a un camino de perdida distinto al de la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Bueno pues aquí esta, el fic clexa que siempre he tenido en mente, espero que os guste y perdonad si hay algún error en tema histórico de la serie o de personajes secundarios, todavía estoy poniendome al día.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Prologo: Fall Of The Night**

-¿Y bien, Clarke de la gente del cielo, cuál es tu decisión?

Clarke tembló ante lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Aquel hombre había venido de la nada y le había ofrecido un acuerdo: liberar a toda su gente y a la de Lexa solo si le entregaba a la Comandante. Al principio Clarke no había querido pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía más soluciones.

Su gente y seguramente la de Lexa morirían si no tomaba ese acuerdo.

 _¿Pero podrás vivir tu con su muerte?_

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro que sentía por la Comandante pero sabía que no quería perderla por mucho que estuviera forzada a elegir así que, para tomar una decisión, Clarke decidió que lo mejor era seguir las palabras que la misma Lexa le había dicho días atrás.

 _ **La victoria esta detrás del sacrificio...**_

Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su gente y por mucho que le costara, debía hacerlo también por el bien de la gente de Lexa.

Aunque sabía que iba a perder más que una buena aliada en el camino.

-Acepto-susurró Clarke.

El hombre sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo temblar a Clarke de arriba abajo antes de que se levantara de su puesto y se acercara a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Has hecho bien, Skai Prisa, la Comandante no se merece tu lealtad-dijo el hombre.

Y a pesar de eso, Clarke sentía como sus adentros le gritaban para que detuviera aquella locura, para que parara el hecho de que acababa de condenar a Lexa a morir para que otros se salvaran de la carnicería que sabía que ninguno de su gente podría superar.

Quizá los hombres de Lexa si, pero ellos...

 _Lo hago por ellos...solo por ellos..._

-Abriré las puertas para dejar salir a la gente esta noche, estarán al norte de la montaña, búscalos y desaparece de aquí, Klark-dijo el hombre-. Asegúrate que nadie esta con la Comandante, llevatelos a todos y salvalos de mis garras.

Clarke miró al hombre afilar sus largas garras de madera y, de repente, se las imagino en la garganta de Lexa haciéndola temblar de miedo mientras salía de la tienda hacia su campamento para empezar la retirada.

Tenían que irse, tenía que sacrificarla.

 _Que dios me perdone..._

Por que ella estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo jamás...

* * *

No podía decir que no estaba feliz de tener una opción para salvar a su gente pero aún así, Bellamy no quería que fuera de esta manera.

¿No habían ya suficientes vidas destrozadas y suficientes muertos para llorar? Él había visto mucho allí y sabía mucho de los hombres de Lexa porque había hablado bastante con ellos. A pesar de su aparente fiereza, todos eran hombres y mujeres que luchaban por una vida mejor para sus familias, que los esperaban en Polis.

Todos apreciaban a Lexa como líder y la alababan y sabía que perderla iba a ser un duro golpe para ellos.

-¿No hay otra manera?-preguntó Octavia a su lado.

-No...ese es el acuerdo-dijo Clarke en voz baja.

Raven miró hacia donde estaban los hombres y mujeres del ejercito de Lexa y se preguntó interiormente como iban a hacer para que fueran con ellos cuando parecían tan atados a su Comandante. Mientras que Octavia negaba con la cabeza.

-No podemos dejarla-dijo Octavia.

-Si no hay otra manera, tendremos que hacerlo-dijo Bellamy recibiendo una mirada entre enfadada y resentida de las chicas-. No podemos matar a todos por una sola persona.

No, pero abandonar a Lexa no los convertía nada más que en un atajo de desagradecidos, cobardes y miedosos no mejores que los peores monstruos de la zona.

-La victoria se encuentra detrás del sacrificio-dijo Clarke con la voz temblorosa-. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Clarke...-susurró Bellamy.

-No-dijo ella deteniendo sus palabras-. No se que es lo que me pasa con ella pero no puedo hacer nada más, ¿vale? No puedo salvarnos a todos.

Bellamy, al igual que Octavia y Raven, parecieron entenderla y entonces, Clarke dejó escapar una lágrima mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que esta iba a ser la última vez que vería a la fiera mujer que se había colado en su mente.

-Hablaré con Lincoln y lo convenceré...-dijo Octavia-. Indra será más dificil.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso-dijo Bellamy.

Los dos se marcharon dejando sola a Clarke con Raven quien se acercó a su amiga y puso algo sobre la mano de Clarke, era una dosis que hizo a la rubia mirar a la morena con cara de confusión mientras Raven suspiraba.

-Podría despertarse y...bueno, podría darse cuenta o enterarse demasiado rápido y todo este momento no valdría para nada-dijo Raven-. Es un calmante, potente, la despertará por la mañana.

-Rave...

-Es duro perder a alguien que te importa-susurró Raven-. Lo siento, Clarke.

Y se marchó, dejando sola a la rubia con sus propios pensamientos antes de echar a andar hacia la tienda de Lexa para administrarle el calmante y dejarla dormida.

Para separarse de ella e intentar seguir con su vida, aunque mientras lo hacía, podía sentir algo dentro de ella rompiéndose a pedazos, ¿sería su corazón?

 **-DWR-**

Era ya de madrugada cuando Clarke llegó a la parte norte de la montaña acompañada de su gente y de la gente de Lexa. Podía decir que Indra la odiaba más que nada en ese momento, igual que los demás guerreros de Lexa pero ninguno de ellos se había negado solo porque sabían que en el fondo, todo lo que su Comandante habría querido era mantenerlos a salvo.

Y no iban a estar a salvo en la montaña.

La gente que había estado encerrada en la montaña apareció casi de la nada llevando a Clarke a un estado de alivio que pronto se vio roto por la verdad que no quería aceptar.

El líder del clan había cumplido su parte y eso solo significaba que Lexa iba a morir en cuestión de minutos.

-Clarke, tenemos que irnos-dijo Bellamy.

-No puedo...-gruñó Clarke-. No puedo dejarla.

Y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla, esperando llegar al lugar donde estaba Lexa para despertarla a tiempo a pesar de que sabía que iba a ser difícil con la dosis de calmantes que le había administrado.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejarla morir allí.

-Clarke, no.

Abby la detuvo usando a Bellamy para que la agarrara a pesar de que Clarke hizo su mejor esfuerzo para soltarse. Este había sido un error y tenía que evitarlo, quizá todavía tuviera tiempo.

Quizá todavía podía salvarla.

-¡Déjame!-gritó Clarke.

-No...has hecho lo que debías, ahora asume las consecuencias-dijo Abby.

Indra la miró furiosa y Clarke se encontró a si misma perdiendo fuerza y cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba por la mujer que estaba perdiendo y por la que no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

¿Era amor? ¿Se había enamorado de la Comandante Lexa sin saberlo?

La respuesta la sorprendió haciéndole llorar con más fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de que esta perdida iba a ser mucho más dura que ninguna anterior.

Porque esta vez, no estaba segura de saber que perdía...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Gracias a todos! Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Left In The Dark**

 _Esa misma noche, antes de la liberación..._

Lexa despertó con una sensación extraña dentro de ella, era como si supiera que algo malo estaba pasando pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era y, la verdad, eso le molestaba muchísimo, siempre había odiado no estar al mando.

-¿Indra?

Cuando su general no contestó, Lexa frunció el ceño extrañada y se levantó de la cama con la intención de buscarla pero tuvo que volver a sentarse cuando sintió un fuerte mareo tomarla por sorpresa.

-Pero...¿que?

Miró a un lado y a otro encontrando, en el suelo, un pequeño envoltorio como los que había visto en la enfermería de Abby Griffin y que parecía estar vacío.

¿Estaría Clarke o alguno de ellos lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla? ¿E Indra donde estaba?

-¡Indra!

Otra vez, Lexa fue saludada por el silencio y eso si la molestó. Decidida a ver que pasaba, se levantó agarrando su espada y salió de su tienda de campaña solo para quedarse paralizada ante la visión que había delante de ella.

-No puede ser...-susurró con los ojos abiertos.

No había nada, solo tierra y hiervas, pero no había ninguna tienda de campaña más, ningún suministro y sobretodo, no había ni un alma más allí con ella haciéndola sentir tan abandonada por dentro como cuando sus padres fueron asesinados.

-¡Guardias! ¡Indra!-gritó Lexa-. ¡Clarke!

No paso nada, no había nadie y por un momento, Lexa pensó que se los habían llevado pero...¿porque se lo llevarían todo? ¿porque la dejarían a ella sola aquí? No, no podían habérselos llevado, no a tantos y no sin hacer tanto ruido.

Entonces...¿se habían marchado?

-No...no harían eso-susurró Lexa.

Pero su corazón le gritaba que era así, la habían dejado atrás todos, la gente del cielo, Clarke y su gente, la habían abandonado.

 _¿Porque?_

-Vaya, vaya...ha cumplido su promesa.

Lexa se giró encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre al que no conocía aunque él si parecía conocerla a ella ya que en el momento que intentó moverse, dio la orden a dos de sus guardas para que la agarraran antes de que Lexa pudiera hacer nada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ella ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie mientras aquel tipo se acercaba a ella.

-Supongo que tengo que agradecer que la líder de la gente del cielo haya sido tan generosa de entregarte, Comandante-dijo el joven-. Mi nombre es Cage Wallace y tú...eres mi nuevo proyecto.

Cage se acercó a ella y Lexa le escupió en la cara mientras intentaba centrarse en el hecho de que Clarke la había vendido y sabía que era Clarke porque era la única que los demás reconocerían como líder como ella había hecho en su momento.

El corazón iba a estallarle dentro del pecho.

-Eres peleona, ¿verdad, Comandante?

Cage le asestó un puñetazo que le dobló la cara por completo pero Lexa se forzó a no poner ninguna expresión y suspiró, sintiendo el puñal de la traición de Clarke clavarse dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con ahogarla.

Tenía que haber tenido una gran razón para dejarla atrás, tenía que tener una enorme y buena razón para dejarla allí, sola, para venderla y para hacer que los suyos la siguieran.

-¿Que le ofreciste, perro?-gruñó Lexa.

-Le ofrecí la libertad de su gente y la tuya, por supuesto-dijo Cage.

Por la sonrisa que le dio, Lexa supo que había mucho más pero dudaba si Clarke conocía toda la verdad o no, aún así, el dolor de no dejarle ni siquiera una vía de salida, algo para poder estar preparada fue más del que la Comandante se atrevía a admitir.

Odiaba los sentimientos y odiaba que esa mujer se los hubiera causado, pero sobretodo, odiaba la debilidad que todo eso representaba para sus enemigos.

-¿Y ahora, que? ¿Vas a matarme?-preguntó Lexa con el gesto marcado por la indiferencia.

-¿No te duele que tu pequeña chica del cielo te haya vendido por salvar a un puñado de bastardos que podrían venderla en cualquier momento?-preguntó Cage colocando una mano sobre el mentón de Lexa-. ¿No te molesta que tus chicos te abandonaran por la seguridad de otro clan?

No, su gente había hecho lo que tenía que hacer que era protegerse y el deber de Lexa era respetar esa decisión porque en su lugar, ella habría hecho lo mismo aunque la verdad, no podía imaginar como Indra había llegado a estar de acuerdo con esto.

Parece que una vida dedicada a ellos era un deber que se pagaba al final con sangre.

Cage le soltó el mentón y rió en voz alta antes de mandar a sus hombres a que prendieran fuego a la cabaña de Lexa. Luego, se giró hacia ella y sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba el arma de su bolsillo y la apuntaba con ella.

-¿Como se dice?-preguntó Cage-. Ah...Jus drein jus draun!

Y después disparó impactando directamente en el pecho de Lexa que fue lanzada hacia atrás, al suelo donde perdió todo el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras miraba hacia arriba a sus secuestradores.

-Ah...Lexa, si solo Clarke hubiera sido más lista-contó Cage cuando se puso delante de ella todavía apuntándola con el arma-. Porque, enserio, ¿quien le dijo que liberaríamos a todos los encerrados en la montaña? ¡Nadie! Y ahora, los veinte que quedan sufrirán una lenta muerte a base de ácidos.

Lexa abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras intentaba respirar, la sangre salía de su hombro con fuerza pero ella no podía rendirse. Si Clarke la había sacrificado para nada iba a odiarla todavía más de lo que lo hacía en este momento.

 _Debiste decírmelo, Clarke...podíamos haberlo hecho juntas...buscar una manera..._

Pero no lo había hecho, lo que le dejaba a Lexa bastante claro lo poco que le importaba a Clarke Griffin. Dolía más de lo que quería admitir pero se centró en hacer lo que debía ahora, que era quitarle la sonrisa a este tipo e intentar llegar a la montaña lo antes posible.

Tenía que ayudar a los que estaban todavía allí.

Con una fuerza que no estaba segura de tener, Lexa se impulso en un rápido movimiento para tirar a Cage al suelo y ponerle la pistola en la cara, haciéndolo temblar mientras Lexa miraba a sus guardar con los ojos desenfocados y perdidos.

-¡Tirad las armas y marchaos!-gritó Lexa sintiendo la sangre en sus labios.

Al ver que no hacían movimiento alguno, Lexa apretó el arma más contra la cara de Cage y suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura incluso cuando la estaba perdiendo a pasos de gigante.

-¡Si no lo hacéis, lo mataré!

-¡Haced lo que dice!-gritó Cage.

Los hombres lo hicieron, corriendo a través del bosque hasta que no quedó más que Lexa y Cage allí, solos y abandonados por su gente.

-No me matarás, Comandante-susurró Cage.

-Tu lo dijiste-murmuró Lexa-. Jus drien jus draun...

Y después se levantó con dificultad usando el arma una sola vez para disparar a su enemigo y asegurarse así de que ya no volviera a hacer daño a nadie más, ni de los suyos, ni de ningún otro clan.

Ahora tenía que ir a por el resto.

Cogió un trozó de tela de la tienda y se lo apretó sobre la herida como había visto hacerlo a Clarke muchas veces antes de suspirar, tragarse el dolor físico y también el emocional y comenzar a caminar hacia la montaña, donde debían estar los que no habían liberado en el trato.

La gente que ahora ella sola debía salvar.

-Y cuando acabe, iré a por ti, Clarke Griffin-susurró Lexa.

Porque eso, no quedaría sin respuesta, de eso podía estar segura...

 **-DWR-**

En la celda más apartada de la montaña, Kaito Thomason temblaba como un bebe mientras sus padres intentaban arroparlo de los horrores de aquel lugar. La gente estaba muriendo, estaban siendo usado como peleles por un tipo con muchas ganas de hacer daño y poca cabeza.

Iban a morir allí, lo sabían y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Tengo miedo, mami...

-Tranquilo, cariño.

 **-Aviso a la gente del cielo y de la tierra...sois libres...**

La gente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir cuando las puertas se abrieron y Kaito se abrazó más a sus padres quien, a su vez, estaban pegados a sus abuelos maternos y sonreían como si les hubiera tocado la lotería.

-¿Mamá?

-Vamos a salir de aquí, mi amor.

Kaito sonrió finalmente y comenzó a andar con sus padres y sus abuelos hacia la cola de gente que había para salir. Eran muchísimos entre gente que conocía y gente que vestía de manera extraña pero que tenía la misma expresión que ellos.

Eran iguales y a la vez, eran muy distintos pero en este momento, nada parecía tener sentido.

-¡Venga atajo de inútiles!-gritó un guarda.

La gente comenzó a andar más deprisa y Kaito casi echó a correr cuando parecían más cerca de la puerta pero, de repente, las puertas se cerraron y la mitad de la gente se quedó allí, helada sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¡Que pasa!-gritó el padre de Kaito.

De repente, una lluvia verde comenzó a caer sobre ellos y su madre lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras su padre lanzaba a sus abuelos a la única esquina donde que no parecía estar afectada por aquella extraña lluvia.

-¿Papá?

-Kaito...-susurró su padre-. Ve con los...abuelos...

-Ve...-le dijo su madre.

Kaito esperó a que la lluvia terminara para correr con sus abuelos y esconderse en su regazo mientras sus padres comenzaban a temblar y a respirar pesadamente, igual que otras personas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Sus padres se levantaron del suelo tras unos minutos pero Kaito pudo ver que no eran sus padres, estos seres se movían casi como muertos y se arrastraban mirándolo con furia.

No, estos no eran sus padres.

 **-Disfrutad de la masacre, bastardos.**

Los seres comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ellos y la gente que quedo libre, solo veinte de ellos contándolo a él mismo, peleaban por alejarse de ellos.

En menos de cinco minutos cinco de ellos estaban muertos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Para!

Su madre se giró a mirarlo con furia y se lanzó a por él, apartando de un golpe a sus abuelos quienes intentaban protegerlo y dejándolo solo delante de ella, quien ya no parecía para nada su dulce madre.

No, esto era un monstruo.

-Mama...

El ser gruño y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo a Kaito cerrar los ojos por miedo cuando, de repente, sintió el aire moverse y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer, vestida como parte de la gente que había encontrado aquí. Su mirada era verde y fría y su cuerpo estaba preparado para el combate. Su cara pintada gritaba guerra y en su hombro, la sangre se escurría como si fuera agua.

-¿Estas bien, Skaikru?

 _¿Skai-que?_

-Si...-murmuró Kaito con miedo.

La mujer blandió su espada con maestría y cortó a varios monstruos, todos menos sus padres quienes la habían esquivado hasta ahora o, mejor dicho, aquella mujer parecía no querer matarlos delante de él.

Su padre atacó a la mujer tirandola al suelo mientras su madre la tanteaba en un momento de distracción y la mujer gruño por el dolor de su hombro mientras su padre le mordía el brazo.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró la mujer.

Kaito miró a un lado y otro, quería ayudarla pero no sabía como, por eso miró a su abuelo y a su vez, aquel hombre fiero miró a su abuela quien asintió mirando de nuevo a la mujer y haciendo saber a Kaito que iban a intentar ayudarla.

-No...-dijo la mujer quien se había quitado de encima a sus padres después de un forcejeo-. Salid de aquí, voy a hacer esto explotar.

-¿Como?-preguntó su abuelo.

-Vuestra líder me enseñó los mapas, salid de aquí en cuanto salga corriendo.

Kaito no tuvo tiempo de ver nada más cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer había salido corriendo con sus padres y más monstruos tras ella. Tampoco sintió a su abuelo cogerlo y salir corriendo en la dirección de la puerta que, tras pocos minutos, se abrió de par en par dejando a los demás salir por fin a la libertad.

-¿Que pasa con ella?-se preguntó Kaito.

Su abuelo lo miró y después, se alejó más todavía con los demás a un lugar seguro cuando, de repente, sintió la explosión que retumbó por toda la montaña pero que solo que hizo que se desplomara el techo del lugar donde habían estado encerrado.

-¡La mujer!

-No podemos hacer nada-dijo su abuelo.

Pero Kaito no podía dejarlo estar, la mujer los había salvado y ellos tenían que intentar hacer lo mismo.

-¡Tenemos que ir!

-¡Kaito!

Pero el chico no hizo caso, él solo salió corriendo al lugar del que había salido y cuando llegó, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la mujer a la que encontró entre escombros, llena de polvo y sangre y sintió su propio interior helarse.

-¡Esta aquí!-gritó Kaito.

Si, estaba allí pero...¿estaría viva todavía?

* * *

Lejos de allí, de camino a Polis como había prometido con Lexa tiempo atrás, Clarke Griffin despertó de la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Lexa estaba muerta y había sido todo su culpa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Rise The Queen/ Fallen Heroines**

Polis, la ciudad de los sueños. Así era como la gente de la tierra se refería a ella simplemente porque era su capital, la ciudad que tenía todo y que aguardaba a todos para un futuro mejor aunque los que llegaban no supieran que futuro era ese.

Habían llegado, después de todo.

-Ya estamos aquí.

La voz de Indra sonaba grave y sin un mínimo deje de simpatía, algo que Clarke podía entender debido a las circunstancias que les habían llevado allí.

-Indra...-comenzó Clarke.

-No me dirijas la palabra, Klark kom skaikru-gruño Indra-. Te traje aquí porque se que era lo que la Comandante me pidió que hiciera si de casualidad moría en batalla, de no ser por esa promesa, estarías muerta a estas alturas.

Bellamy quiso decir algo al respecto pero Clarke lo detuvo mientras miraba a Indra con una mezcla de agonía y sorpresa que no sabía muy bien como asimilar mientras repetía en su mente las palabras que la general le había dicho.

-¿Lexa quería que me trajeras aquí?-preguntó Clarke en un susurro.

-Pensaba que si moría en batalla, tú sería lo bastante fuerte para mantener firme al consejo-gruño Indra mirando al suelo-. No esperaba seguramente que la traicionarías.

-¡Vosotros también lo habéis hecho!-gritó Abby intentando parar el ataque a su hija.

-Nosotros no traicionamos. Nuestro deber es mantenernos a salvo y aunque no me guste la idea, salir de esa batalla fue lo correcto-dijo Indra.

-¿Entonces porque meterse la primera vez? ¿Porque no os negasteis?-preguntó Raven.

-Porque nosotros nunca nos negamos a una batalla, simplemente buscamos maneras de sobrevivirlas.

Clarke se mantuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba la idea de Lexa, el plan B en caso de que no sobreviviera en la montaña. Uno del que ella no sabía nada y que solo la hacía sentirse peor consigo misma.

Realmente había cometido un error...

-Nuestro trabajo esta hecho, ahora debemos volver a la tierra y descansar-dijo Indra mirando a su alrededor-. Hay mucho que hacer.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Bellamy.

-A que sin la Comandante toda la coalición esta en peligro, por eso la querían esos hombres, como todos-dijo Lincoln-. Una batalla ahora solo podrá vencerla el que mejor sepa jugar a este juego.

-¿Y ese es...?-preguntó Octavia.

-La reina de hielo-murmuró Kane.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Kane temblaba levemente, había escuchado historias de ella y sabía como era pero siempre había estado controlada por Lexa, hasta ahora.

Sin Lexa, estaba completamente libre.

-Mierda...-murmuró Kane.

-¿Kane?-preguntó Abby.

Él se giró mirando no solo a Abby si no a todos los que estaban allí y que lo miraban en busca de respuestas.

-Tenemos un enorme problema.

Porque sin la coalición y sin Lexa, ninguno de ellos iba a sobrevivir a la reina de hielo y a su enorme ejercito.

* * *

Las noticias de la caída de Lexa llegaron a la reina de hielo como una placentera brisa mientras miraba a su informante, quien había visto caer la montaña prácticamente sobre la Comandante mientras la muy estúpida trataba de salvar a un puñado de gente del cielo que dos idiotas dejaron en un intento por disfrutar del espectáculo.

Como consecuencia, estaban muertos junto con más de la mitad de sus prisioneros y Lexa, algo que solo podía ser bueno para ella.

Ahora el consejo la escucharía.

-Tráeme una prueba de su cuerpo-dijo la reina.

-Pero señora, es imposible que...-dijo el informador.

La reina de hielo movió su mano rápidamente para golpear al informador con su bastón haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza mientras ella lo miraba con despreció, como algo más que matar si no la seguía.

-No me discutas y tráeme lo que te pido-gruño la reina.

-Si, mi señora.

El hombre se marchó corriendo y la reina se quedó mirando hacia la ventana cuando, de repente, otro informador entró y se inclino ante ella con una reverencia que la dejo tan indiferente como su presencia.

-Mi señora, traigo noticias importantes-dijo el informador.

-¿Que noticias son esas?-preguntó la reina levemente interesada.

-La gente que cayó del cielo esta aquí, los guerreros de la Comandante los trajeron-dijo el informador.

Y, de repente, a la reina de hielo se le formó una sonrisa en los labios que prometía mucho entretenimiento con aquella gente solo si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

 **-DWR-**

No era que Indra quisiera tener un detalle con ellos, era el hecho de para ella era vital cumplir la promesa a su Comandate y para eso, debía dejar a Clarke y a los suyos bien armados y protegidos en el único lugar que había disponible.

La casa de Lexa.

-¿Que es este sitio? Es hermoso-dijo Raven mirando a su alrededor.

-La casa de la Comandante-dijo Indra-. Podéis disponer de ella.

Indra se giró para marcharse cuando fue detenida por Clarke quien tomó su mano y la forzó a darse la vuelta para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Indra, no puedo quedarme aquí-susurró Clarke.

 _No donde todo me grita, Lexa._

Las paredes estaban decoradas con tonos oscuros, exquisitos para la simpleza del hogar y con detalles verdes como los ojos de la Comandante porque así había querido su padre que fuera. Los cuartos estaban repartidos en la sala superior y el de Lexa era especialmente de la Comandante por la mezcla de cosas que había de antes y de después de que Lexa fuera lo que había sido hasta el día en que murió y el salón...

El salón tenía una enorme foto que lo presidía. Una foto de los antiguos reyes de la actual nación de hielo, Alexandría y Luxor junto a su pequeña hija, Lexa.

-Tu te buscaste esto, Klark kom Skaikru, ahora vive con ello-murmuró Indra.

Y se marchó porque a pesar de que no lo había dicho en voz alta, ella tampoco podía estar allí mucho tiempo, no cuando tenía clavada en el corazón la verdad de haber traicionado a su líder de la peor manera posible.

Clarke se quedó allí, rodeada de gente y a la vez muy sola porque todo lo que le decía Indra era verdad. Ella había hecho lo que estaba segura que Lexa habría hecho en su lugar, había puesto a su gente y a la de la Comandante por delante de ellas y de sus vidas y este había sido el resultado pero entonces, ¿porque se sentía tan mal?

 _Porque se lo escondiste...porque quizá ella hubiera pensado un plan...porque la dejaste sin una vía de salida..._

Era una persona horrible.

-Clarke...-susurró Raven.

Decidió no escucharla y subir a las habitaciones para estar sola llegando a la de Lexa. El nudo de su garganta pareció calmarse mientras miraba sus cosas, tanto de guerra por las visitas que seguramente solía hacer como las pocas cosas que conservaba de su niñez.

Cosa que daban otra visión de Lexa como un lobo de peluche o un vestido de princesa. Un piano enorme al fondo y una cama con dosel donde seguramente la pequeña había dormido durante su infancia.

Antes de ser forzada a crecer.

-Lexa...-murmuró Clarke.

El fuego de su beso todavía la quemaba por dentro y la hacía sentirse rara y a la vez muy sola ahora que no la tenía a su lado por tener que hacer lo correcto, como siempre.

Tocó el lobo de peluche y suspiró mientras caía lentamente en la cama de su casi amor y respiraba la tranquilidad de un lugar que jamás volvería a tener a ninguno de sus dueños allí.

Y eso, en parte, era culpa suya.

 **-DWR-**

-Esta perdiendo mucha sangre...

-Abuela...

-Apártate, Kaito, déjala trabajar.

Kaito fue apartado por su abuelo de la mujer y de su abuela, que intentaba por todos los medios salvar a la mujer que antes había ayudado a que salieran de aquel infierno. Margot, que era como se llamaba su abuela, era una doctora y durante sus días en la nave fue la jefa de cirugía de la nave pero ahora, en la tierra, todo era mucho más complicado.

-No tengo sangre, no tengo nada-gruño su abuela.

La mujer temblaba en sus brazos, tenía varios cortes, sus ojos estaban cerrados y de la cabeza bajaban varias líneas de sangre, además, una de sus piernas tenia una forma rara y no parecía ni siquiera que pudiera respirar.

-Raymond, tráeme uno de los cuerpos-dijo su abuela a su abuelo.

-Margot, estan muertos...

-Su sangre me servirá...¡vamos!

Su abuelo suspiró dejando a Kaito en el suelo para correr a la cueva a buscar cuerpos mientras su abuela intentaba estabilizar a la mujer.

-¿Abuela?

-Kaito, necesito que me ayudes...busca una tabla o algo por ese estilo para la pierna-dijo su abuela.

-Vale...

Miró a su alrededor y encontró una rama fuerte y una pequeña tabla que rápidamente llevó a su abuela para que le atara la pierna a la mujer mientras Kaito la escuchaba murmurar y temblar un nombre entre sus labios.

-Clarke...Skai Prisa...-murmuró la mujer.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Clarke Griffin?-preguntó su abuela mirando a la mujer por primera vez.

Como jefa de cirugía, conocía a todos los miembros de la tripulación y a Clarke la conocía especialmente ya que era amiga de Abby Griffin, la madre de Clarke.

La mujer suspiró y todo su cuerpo se relajó haciendo a su abuela mirarla con miedo antes de que comenzaba a moverla cuando finalmente, su abuelo apareció de la nada con un cuerpo de una joven que parecía tener las mismas características que la mujer.

-¿Como sabes si funcionara?-preguntó su abuelo.

-No lo se...-susurró su abuela-. Pero esperemos que funcione...

Y miró a la mujer de nuevo esperando contra todo pronóstico que pudieran salvarla ya que, de lo contrario, tenia la sensación de que todo iba a ir muy mal.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de Lexa**

Enfado, dolor y pena eran emociones que siempre iban atadas a Lexa pero no a este nivel que la dejaban sin aire a medida de caminaba por aquel lugar blanco, lejano de todo lo que conocía.

No era así como esperaba encontrarse la muerte, ella esperaba ver a Anya, a sus padres, a Costia, pero en lugar de eso no vio nada, solo blanco.

 _ **-Heda...**_

La voz de la hizo girarse para ver a un enorme lobo blanco con rayas doradas delante de ella que la hizo recordar a Clarke y que, por alguna razón, la molestaba y la calmaba a partes iguales.

-¿Quien eres?

 _ **-Tu espíritu, Heda, vengo a proponerte un trato...**_

Lexa no estaba segura de querer escucharlo pero realmente, no podía hacer mucho ya que estaba encerrada aquí y tenía la sensación de que todo tenía que ver con ese lobo.

-¿Que trato?

 _ **-No estamos listos para pasar al otro lado pero tampoco para quedarnos-**_ **dijo el lobo-.** ** _Mi propuesta es que me dejes separarme de ti, olvidarás todo el dolor y podremos volver a la vida normal, tu sin recuerdos y yo sin opción a no ser más que tu sirviente._**

-¿Porque querría volver? ¿No es ya mi momento?

 _ **-No, Heda. Pero tu cuerpo no puede seguir de esta manera.**_

Y tenía razón, no podía más y aunque no quería volver, ¿tan malo sería hacerlo sin memorias de su vida? Quizá, si no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su dolor, podría tener una vida mejor.

Una vida donde Clarke Griffin no existía, ni tampoco el dolor de su traición.

 _ **-Heda...tu lucha no a terminado pero...pero es hora de descansar un tiempo.**_

-¿No olvidaré para siempre?

 _ **-¿Vendrá el amor de tu corazón a por ti?**_

No si refería a Clarke Griffin.

-No lo hará...

 _ **-Entonces no recordarás jamás...ni a ella, ni el dolor que te ha roto por dentro, ni a nadie de los que conociste.**_

Entonces Lexa lo tuvo claro y se acercó al lobo para tocarle el hocico como forma de estar de acuerdo con él. Quizá no era la manera mejor de hacer esto pero su lobo tenía razón, su lucha no estaba terminada hasta no destruir a la reina de hielo y Clarke...

Todo sería mejor si olvidaba a Clarke.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

Y ella, no podía tener debilidades.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Gracias a todos por las visitas y los comentarios, me encanta que os guste pero es hora de decir que a partir del siguiente capitulo nos metemos de lleno en la trama principal y veremos como poco a poco sus caminos se cruzan.

Hasta entonces, disfrutad de la lectura...

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: The Ice Queen**

Abby había tenido la oportunidad de dar un paseo por la casa de Lexa dado que había sido la primera en cambiarse y darse una ducha. Podía ver a Indra y a varios guardas de Lexa mirandola entre las sombras pero sin acercarse y, la verdad, es que no podía culparlos.

Ellos habían sentenciado a su adorada Heda a la muerte por un pacto que les salvaba la vida pero, que a su vez, los convertía en cobardes, así que Abby no podía odiarlos por lo que sentía aunque se preguntaba si puestos en una situación contraria, Lexa no habría hecho lo mismo que Clarke, al fin y al cabo, las dos se debían a su pueblo.

-¿Que puedes hacer en esas situaciones?-se preguntó Abby.

-Mucho y nada, esta gente es muy distinta a nosotros, Abby, ellos eran mucho más poderosos y la prueba la teníamos en Lexa y su manera de llevar a su ejercito.

La voz de Kane la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se giró para verlo caminar hacia ella con un libro en la mano. Parecía un manuscrito viejo, de la época antigua que estaba escrito con letras de un adulto.

-¿Que es esto?

-El diario de Luxor-dijo Kane-...es increíble, Abby. Cuenta toda la primera guerra, cuando ellos cayeron a manos de una de las guerreras más temibles del momento, Moira, la oscura.

-¿Moira?-preguntó Abby.

-La actual reina de hielo-dijo Indra entre las sombras.

Kane asintió y siguió caminando con Abby de cerca mientras salían del salón principal y se encaminaban a la cocina, donde el resto de ellos, Clarke incluida, estaba reunido allí, intentando comer algo.

-Clarke, ¿que llevas ahí?-preguntó su madre.

-Un lobo...era uno de los peluches de Lexa-susurró Clarke sin mirar a su madre.

Abby se quedó helada al ver la mirada vacía de su hija y comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que realmente sentía Clarke por Lexa y como de afectada se encontraba por lo que había hecho en beneficio de los demás, llegando a una sola conclusión.

Su pequeña se había enamorado.

-Clarke...

-Abby, ahora no, esto es...esto es importante-dijo Kane sin levantar la mirada del escrito.

Eso atrajo la atención de todos mientras Kane colocaba el escrito sobre la mesa y asentía como si por fin entendiera algo que llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Bellamy tomando el escrito.

-Ahora se porque Lexa odia tanto a la reina del hielo actual y no es solo por los rumores sobre una de las chicas del clan de Lexa, es...oh dios mio...-susurró Kane-...Moira, la reina del hielo actual es también la asesina de los padres de Lexa.

El silencio de la sala se hizo fuerte mientras Clarke caminaba hacia Kane lentamente con el peluche fuertemente agarrado entre sus brazos y la mirada cargada confusión aunque dentro de aquellos ojos azules, Kane también podía ver pena, rabia y algo que no supo muy bien como definir.

-¿La reina del hielo mató a los padres de Lexa?-preguntó Clarke mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Porque?

-Porque los padres de Lexa fueron los reyes del hielo, aunque en ese tiempo solo era un terreno más-dijo Indra entre las sombras-. Un terreno llamado Nueva York, la ciudad de los sueños y la capital del mundo.

Clarke miró de nuevo al escrito que arrebató de las manos de Bellamy y suspiró. Ella bien podía ser la princesa del cielo pero, al parecer, su Comandante bien le había escondido que ella era la reina de la tierra.

Y ahora, había dejado esa misma tierra que Lexa tanto había protegido en manos de alguien que bien podía ser la destrucción de todos ellos.

 **-DWR-**

Kaito observó a la mujer que les había salvado dormir profundamente. Su abuela había hecho de todo para salvarla y, al parecer, lo había conseguido pero como le había dicho, no sabría nada de su estado hasta que no despertara.

Y todavía no lo había hecho.

Miró sus manos y las tomó en un intento por darle fuerza, ella lo había salvado de sus padres, quienes se habían transformado en seres inhumanos y ahora, él iba a intentar salvar a esa mujer de donde quisiera que estuviera.

No sabía porque pero sabía que la necesitaba.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-escuchó a su abuelo preguntar.

-Los demás se han marchado, quizá nosotros deberíamos también-dijo su abuela.

-Kaito no se va a separar de la chica-contestó su abuelo.

Su abuela no hizo más sonidos pero Kaito la conocía bien, sabía que ella quería moverse para no encontrarse con más criaturas pero también sabía que Kaito no se movería del lado de la mujer hasta que no comprobara como estaban.

Y en su estado no podía llevársela sin más.

Un leve susurro hizo a Kaito mirar a la mujer en sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus abuelos, habiendo escuchado el susurro, se acercaban a ellos para comprobar quien de los dos lo había hecho.

-¿Kaito?

-Ha sido ella...

Y entonces, la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando sus verdes pupilas a las tres personas delante de ella antes de que su gesto se torciera en puro dolor al intentar mover sus manos para ponerse en otra posición.

-Tranquila...estas a salvo-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa-. Herida pero a salvo.

-¿Quien...eres?-murmuró la mujer.

-Kaito Thomason. Estos son mis abuelos, Margot y Raimond-dijo Kaito-. ¿Y tú?

La mujer lo observó durante varios minutos antes negar levemente con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro mientras Kaito y sus abuelos la miraban. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba bastante mareada, por no hablar de la sensación de tener el alma fuera del cuerpo y el vacío de su mente.

Vacío que le hacía no recordar ni siquiera su nombre.

-No lo se...-dijo la mujer-. No se quien soy.

Y, al mismo tiempo que lo decía, el aullido de un lobo los asustó cuando el animal se acercó a ellos y se colocó al lado de la mujer como si estuviera cuidando de ella.

-¿Lobo?-susurró la mujer apenas despierta.

El animal solo se acurrucó a su lado y suspiró haciendo a Kaito y a sus abuelos creer que aquella mujer era mucho más de lo que parecía y que ellos, se acababan de meter en algo mucho más serio de lo que imaginaban.

 **-DRW-**

Los escritos eran horribles y contaban una historia que realmente explicaba porque Lexa era tan fría y tan calculadora y el porque de que siempre pusiera a su gente por delante de todo y de todos. No era solo Costia, no era solo su deber.

Era la única opción de evitar que pasara lo mismo que le pasó a sus padres.

-Según esto, los reyes tuvieron a su preciosa hija a la que llamaron Alexandría, ella iba a ser la futura reina pero eso, no cayó bien en todos los clanes vecinos-dijo Kane-. Por entonces no había coalición pero todos respetaban a los reyes por su manera de llevar su reino y su fortaleza a la hora de tomar decisiones.

-¿A quien no cayó bien?-preguntó Bellamy, cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba imaginarse aquella época.

-A varios clanes, entre ellos el clan del hermano del rey, el clan de hielo-dijo Kane mirando los escritos antes de suspirar-. Y todo porque si no tenían descendencia, la hija del rey del clan del hielo sería la futura reina.

-¿La actual reina del hielo?-preguntó Abby.

-Si...-dijo Kane-. Según esto, la actual reina del hielo creció con el rechazo de su padre por no ser capaz de ser mejor y no llegar a ser nada más que una simple cortesana de los reyes. Su odio la llevó a crecer y a matar a los padres de Lexa con solo diez años.

-No puede ser...-dijo Raven llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Lo es...los mató, lanzó a Lexa al olvido intentando matarla en el proceso y se coronó como reina al no quedar nada más-dijo Indra saliendo de las sombras-. Anya, quien era la sobrina de la reina y pertenecía a nuestro clan, llevó a la Comandante con nosotros y le enseñó a ser una de los nuestros.

-Así que así fue como Lexa se convirtió en Comandante-susurró Octavia.

Clarke escuchaba todo con atención y se preguntaba como era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de había más detrás de los ojos tristes de Lexa. No había visto su pena y la verdad, ahora entendía muchas más cosas de ella.

Y casi la amaba más por toda su tragedia, quería protegerla, quería estar con ella y calmar su dolor, su cuerpo entero la llamaba pero tenerla no iba a ser posible, no es esta vida.

-¿Clarke?-susurró su madre.

-Tengo que irme...

Salió de la cocina caminando sin rumbo cuando finalmente se paró delante del cuadro de Lexa con sus padres y suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse intacta.

-Seguro que me habría gustado conoceros-susurró al cuadro.

De repente, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y el frío se clavó en Clarke como un puñal al tiempo que sentía a Indra y a otro de los guardas de Lexa pegados a ella cuando vio a alguien que le hizo asustarse más que en sus peores pesadillas.

-Clarke de la gente del cielo...un placer conocerte-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quien...?

-Soy Moira...la reina del hielo...

Y, de repente, Clarke sintió que si Lexa era un lobo, lo que tenía delante de ella era un león dispuesto a destrozarla sin remedio y reírse mientras lo hacía.

* * *

Moira tenía que reirse, claro que Lexa iba a intentar proteger a esta gente, eran su perfil. Débiles, idiotas y con el corazón grabado en su mirada.

Era justo el tipo de gente que odiaba.

-No tienes derecho a estar aquí-gruño Indra.

-Es la casa de un familiar y da la casualidad de que Lexa ha muerto así que si, tengo todo el derecho-dijo la reina del hielo-. Aunque la pregunta más exacta, Lexa, es porque esta gente esta aquí.

-La Comandante así lo quiso-dijo el otro guarda.

-Son los asesinos de Lexa-dijo Moira sin dejar de mirar a Clarke-. Tenía a los terrícolas por otro tipo de seres...pensaba que clamabais venganza contra los que dañen a los vuestros.

-Mi trabajo es cumplir con lo que quería mi Comandante, señora-gruño Indra de nuevo.

Poco a poco y bajo el manto de la sorpresa, Abby, Kane, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln y Bellamy se reunieron con ellos mirando la interacción de la reina del hielo con Clarke, Indra y Ryder mientras se preparaban internamente para cualquier ataque.

Porque no iban a permitir nada de peleas en ese terreno.

-¿Tú Comandante te pidió que auxiliaras a sus asesinos?-preguntó la reina del hielo-. Vaya...entonces los rumores eran ciertos.

-¿Que rumores?-se aventuró a preguntar Abby.

-Que la Comandante había sido engatusada por una mujer rubia caída del cielo-dijo la reina del hielo mirando a Clarke-. Puedo entender como pero...ah, debería haber aprendido que el amor es una debilidad, ¿mirad lo que ha pasado con ella? Y a manos de su amante...

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Clarke se lanzó a por ella para atacarla pero Indra la detuvo mostrando su propia espada antes de mirar a la reina del hielo con odio en los ojos.

-Puede que mi Comandante amara a la princesa del cielo pero mi cometido son ordenes-dijo Indra-. Como también es una orden prohibirte el paso así que, márchate.

-¿Y si no que?-dijo la reina del hielo.

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias de los terrícolas-murmuró Ryder, el otro guardián.

La reina del hielo lo miró durante unos minutos antes de sonreír y darse la vuelta para marcharse aunque, antes de irse, se giró una vez más a Clarke, quien parecía a punto de estallar por la furia que quemaba en su mirada.

-¿Sabes que te agradezco, Clarke de la gente del cielo?-preguntó la reina del hielo-. Lexa no murió de la forma que piensas, ella realmente murió por ti y su estupidez junto con la tuya me han convertido en la señora de todo.

Se marchó dejando a la gente del cielo apretando los dientes, a los terrícolas ardiendo de furia y a Clarke Griffin, la princesa del cielo, gritando obscenidades mientras Indra y Ryder la agarraban e intentaban detenerla y se quedaban con las últimas palabras de la reina del hielo.

 _¿Que quería decir con que Lexa no había muerto de la manera que pensaban?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: The Council, The Last Stand and The New Heda (Parte 1)**

Dos días más tarde, Kaito todavía no había salido de la sorpresa de ver a la mujer despertarse sin memorias de su vida y al lobo que apareció más tarde constantemente pegado a ella como si fuera su guardián.

-¿Alycia?

Kaito se giró hacia la voz de su abuela y sonrió al ver a Margot tratar a la mujer con cariño mientras atendía sus heridas, dado que no sabían su nombre, su abuelo había decidido llamarla Alycia, como la madre de Kaito y se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la familia ya que, a pesar de lo que vieron durante la batalla de la montaña, Alycia era muy distinta.

Era cariñosa, era valiente y tenía un corazón que se reflejaba en sus ojos tristes y pálidos dado que aunque su abuela le salvara la vida, había cosas que no había conseguido recuperar, como su visión o la recuperación total de su leve cojera lo que para nada le impedía hacer cosas como cazar o asustar a los pocos intrusos que se metían en su terreno.

Parecía tener una habilidad especial para eso, como si hubiera nacido con ese propósito y después de verla pelear, Kaito creía firmemente que Alycia era en realidad algún tipo de guerrera especial.

Alguien fuerte, alguien líder.

-¿Si, abuela?

-¿Podrías ayudarme con la comida?

Alycia se levantó y palmeó su pierna para que lobo la siguiera. El animal era el guía de Alycia allí donde ella fuera y no se separaba de su lado ni un solo momento, algo que evitaba que ellos tuvieran que estar siempre con Alycia y que le daba a la joven un poco de la independencia que siempre parecía reclamar.

-Claro, ¿que quieres que haga?

-¿Puedes cortar esto?-preguntó su abuela dándole unas patatas y un cuchillo.

Alycia lo palmeó un par de veces con cuidado para saber que era antes de sonreír y asentir, para ella eso no era nada y lo demostró cuando lanzó las patatas al aire y con un leve movimiento del aire y sus manos, las cortó dejándolas caer de nuevo en su otra mano.

-Ya esta.

-Gracias, querida.

Kaito sonrió mirando a la que prácticamente sentía como su hermana mientras ella se limpiaba las manos y acariciaba el pelaje de lobo, quien gruño a su lado en tono cariñoso antes de que los dos caminaran hacia él.

-¿Kaito?

-¿Si, Alycia?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías pasarme el libro que me hiciste?

Kaito asintió antes de pasarle el libro en braile que solía ayudarla a entender mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era un diario personal de Kaito y él había conseguido prepararlo para que Alycia pudiera disfrutar de todo lo que él podía ver.

-¿En que parte estas?-preguntó Kaito cuando Alycia se sentó en el asiento detrás de él con lobo tumbándose a su lado.

Alycia estiró la mano para acariciarle los mechones oscuros de su pelo mientras sonreía. Se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba leer y, la verdad, él estaba más que agradecido de poder darle ese gusto con sus historias.

-Donde cuentas como nuestros abuelos cazaron su primer ciervo-dijo Alycia-. No sabía que el abuelo podía ser tan astuto.

-El abuelo es muchas cosas, astuto solo es una de ellas-dijo Kaito con una risa-. Tuvieron suerte según la abuela, un segundo más tarde y habrían dado de bruces con el río.

Alycia rió y Kaito se unió a ella durante unos minutos hasta que cesó la risa y Alycia se quedó en silencio, algo que hacía demasiadas veces y que le hacía pensar a Kaito que, quizá, ella tenía algo vacío en su interior que intentaba buscar respuestas.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Kaito.

-En porque no soy capaz de recordar nada...-dijo Alycia-. Ni siquiera se porque estaba allí, con vosotros peleando como...¿como me dijiste?

-Como una guerrera-dijo Kaito quien jamás le había escondido nada a Alycia-. Llegaste ya herida, Alycia y peleaste, de no ser por ti, nosotros y el resto de la gente que había allí estaría muerta ahora.

Y aún así, Alycia parecía no creérselo aunque cuando Kaito miró a lobo pudo ver la pena reflejada en los ojos de animal haciendo que el chico pensara que el animal sabía más que ellos sobre todo eso.

 _Claro, Kaito...estas loco..._

-Algún día lo sabrás, hermanita-dijo Kaito.

Y esperaba que así fuera porque no había nada peor que perder parte de ti, como a él le había pasado después de aquella fatídica noche.

 **-DWR-**

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Abby recibiera la carta para ir a una reunión con el consejo aunque realmente no iba dirigida hacia ella, si no hacía Clarke.

-Claro que las noticias no iban a tardar en llegar-dijo Kane-. Era lo más normal.

-No irá sola-sentenció Octavia-. Iremos con ella.

-No podréis hablar-dijo Abby-. Solo Clarke podrá hacerlo.

-No importa, estaremos allí igual-dijo Bellamy.

Clarke agradeció el gesto de sus amigos ya que los necesitaba ahora más que nunca y más para este momento donde iba a hacer lo que debería haber hecho con Lexa, conocer al consejo.

-¿Para cuando es la reunión?-preguntó Clarke.

-Para esta misma tarde...también estará la reina del hielo-dijo Abby mirando a su hija.

Clarke apretó los dientes ante la mención de su nombre. Odiaba a esa mujer más que a nada en ese mundo pero a la vez, quería saber a que se refería con lo de que Lexa había muerto por ella. Ya sabía que la había traicionado pero...¿había algo más que ella no conocía?

La reina del hielo parecía haberlo dicho para que ella creyera justo eso.

-Bellamy, ¿hay alguna manera de saber lo que pasó en la montaña?-preguntó Clarke.

-Quizá...puedo preguntar...-dijo él.

-Ve, por favor, llévate a Lincoln e intentad averiguar todo-dijo Clarke.

Raven levantó la mano y Clarke la miró, no estaba segura de que quisiera ayudar después de todo lo que Lexa le había hecho pero, al parecer, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo.

-Puedo mirar con la pequeña línea de red que cree en busca de algún vídeo de seguridad-dijo Raven-. No es seguro pero quizá haya algo.

-Adelante con eso-dijo Clarke antes de tomar la mano de Raven-. Y gracias, Rave.

-De nada-dijo ella simplemente.

-Nosotros seguiremos leyendo-dijo Kane-. Quizá encontremos más cosas sobre la reina del hielo.

-Muy bien-dijo Clarke-. Octavia...

-Yo voy donde vayas...

No era que quisiera negarse pero la verdad era que le sorprendía que Octavia quisiera ir con ella después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas. Aún así, la chica parecía dispuesta a seguirla y por su mirada no pensaba ser detenida.

-Esta bien, podemos ir hacia el lugar donde se va a celebrar la reunión, esperar al resto allí y mientras tanto intentar saber que es lo que va a pasar-dijo Clarke.

-Muy bien.

Clarke asintió y echó a andar dejando al peluche del lobo en la entrada principal antes de marcharse junto con Octavia al tiempo que su madre la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-preguntó Kane detrás de ella.

-No se pero...pero espero que si.

De lo contrario, no estaba segura de que fueran a sobrevivir todo esto que se les venía encima.

* * *

La reina del hielo esperaba en su trono, impaciente ante la llegada de su informador quien debía asegurarle que Lexa estaba muerta, tal y como había dicho.

Pero en lugar de ello, cuando se abrieron las puertas, solo vio a su informador con un tipo asustado mientras era empujado a la sala.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la reina del hielo.

-Este hombre dice que la Comandante no murió pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo-dijo el informador.

La reina del hielo se quedó mirando al hombre que tembló bajo sus ojos y puso las manos frente a él en un intento por protegerse.

-¡No me mate!-gritó el hombre.

-Habla-gruño la reina del hielo.

-No murió...-dijo el hombre temblando-. Tres personas, dos adultos y un niño se la llevaron después de nos salvara y seguía con vida, no se nada más, ¡deja que me vaya!

La reina del hielo lo miró durante un largo tiempo antes de sacar su daga y clavársela en el pecho dejándolo caer sobre su informador quien ni siquiera se inmutó con el cuerpo todavía en sus manos.

-Tengo una reunión-gruño la reina de hielo-. Espera aquí a que termine.

-Si, mi señora-dijo el informador.

Primero iba a encargarse de esa gente del cielo y luego...luego terminaría su trabajo con Lexa de una vez y para siempre.

 **-DWR-**

Bellamy y Lincoln llegaron a la montaña rápidamente ya que habían salido tras Clarke y Octavia y no estaban demasiado lejos de allí. Tan pronto llegaron comenzaron a investigar y pudieron ver que nada era lo que ellos imaginaban.

Allí había pasado una guerra sin precedentes.

-Hay tantos cuerpos, Rave...-susurró Bellamy por el comunicador.

-La red esta dañada, no se si podré ver nada...espera-dijo Raven de repente-. Espera creo que tengo algo...

Bellamy esperó mientras Lincoln seguía mirando los cuerpos de los monstruos, la destrucción y la pena de aquel lugar cuando de repente, vio algo teñido de sangre que lo dejó sin respiración a pesar de que estaba en campo abierto.

-¡Bellamy!-gritó Lincoln.

-Oh dios, Bellamy...-susurró Raven.

Bellamy siguió la voz de Lincoln mientras esperaba que Raven dijera algo más. Sabía que era malo y sabía que era de Lexa por la urgencia en el terrícola y la sorpresa en su amiga pero necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo...quería que alguien le confirmara algo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó a los dos, a uno en persona y a la otra por el comunicador.

-Quedó gente en la montaña...nuestra gente-susurró Raven con lágrimas en su voz-. Lexa...ella intentó salvarlos.

Y mientras Raven hablaba, Lincoln levantó una parte del uniforme de Lexa, completamente manchado de sangre y que dejó a Bellamy con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

-Tenemos que volver...hay que...hay que decirle esto a Clarke-susurró Bellamy.

Porque si el consejo o la reina del hielo se enteraban de esto antes de que estuvieran listos, podían estar en un riesgo mayor del que pensaban.

 **-DWR-**

Alycia salió a tomar el aire con lobo mientras su familia aprovechaba la tranquilidad para dormir algo que ella no podía hacer ya que amaba sentir el olor a hierva y la tranquilidad del lugar donde vivían. No podía quejarse, a pesar de no saber quien era de verdad o de si tenía familia o amigos que estuvieran preocupados por ella, se sentía en paz consigo misma.

-Ojala la vida siempre pudiera ser así-susurró para si misma.

Lobo le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado y Alycia pasó una mano por su pelo cuando, de repente, sintió un cambio en el aire, a lobo moverla hacia el suelo y algo impactando en el suelo no muy lejos de ella

-¿Lobo?-susurró Alycia.

Su lobo gruño mientras se movía delante de ella y Alycia escuchaba unos pasos que bien parecían movimientos en la hierva.

-Así que sigues con vida, Comandante...-susurró una voz.

Alycia ladeó la cabeza en confusión, ¿de quien era esa voz? Y lo más importante...¿a que se refería?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: The Council, The Last Stand and The New Heda (Parte 2)**

Ya era por la tarde cuando finalmente Bellamy y Lincoln llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Allí ya les estaban esperando el resto, incluso Raven, quien por suerte se había mantenido en silencio esperando a que ellos llegaran de su expedición.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Abby con cierta preocupación.

-Encontramos pruebas de que todavía había gente atrapada en los túneles después de todo-dijo Bellamy mirando a Clarke-. También hay pruebas de que Lexa estuvo allí y Raven tiene imágenes de ella intentando salvar a los nuestros.

Clarke recibió las noticias como un golpe mientras usaba la pared para apoyarse y sus ojos azules se abrían ante la sorpresa. Ella pensaba que Lexa había muerto nada más ser entregada a Cage pero al parecer, eso no había sido así.

Lexa había intentado salvar a los suyos mientras ellos habían hecho lo posible por matarla.

-Oh dios...-susurró Clarke-. Oh dios, Lexa...

-Clarke...

-No, no, no...ella no tenía que hacer eso...ella tenía que...-susurró Clarke-. No tenia que salvarlos.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

Y el amor que Lexa sentía por ella la había sentenciado a muerte.

-Clarke, calmate...-dijo Octavia detrás de ella.

-¿¡Que me calme!? ¡Ella no tenía que morir así!-gritó Clarke con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Ella tenía que morir porque yo la entregué no porque intentaba ser una heroína!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar porque realmente todos ellos sentía una parte de lo que Clarke gritaba. Ellos jamás confiaron en Lexa, jamás creyeron en su lealtad y al final, ella les había sorprendido de esta manera.

-Lexa hizo lo que creía que era mejor y ahora nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo-dijo Indra dando un paso al frente.

-No Indra, debería...deberían saber la verdad y matarme-dijo Clarke decidida de repente a contarle todo al consejo.

Sabía que ellos no admitirían una traición como la de Clarke hacia Lexa y sabía que el precio a pagar sería su propia vida.

-¿Y dejar que mi Comandante muera en vano? Olvidalo-gruño Indra-. Si Lexa murió por ti y por tu gente, porque tu la entregaste y porque ella luchó por los tuyos, lo menos que puedes hacer es devolverle el favor.

-Pero...

-No pagarás con tu vida, princesa del cielo, pagarás con tu lealtad hacia Lexa, para siempre-rugió la general.

Clarke estaba a punto de gritarle a Indra donde estaba exactamente su lealtad a Lexa y sus sentimientos por ella cuando, de repente, las puertas de la sala que daba a la reunión se abrieron y un guardián apareció delante de ellos con una mirada seria e indiferente en su cara.

-Clarke de la gente del cielo...adelante-dijo el guarda.

Y entonces, supo que este sería el momento más decisivo de toda su vida.

 **-DWR-**

Alycia usó los golpes de viento de su enemigo mientras lobo lo tanteaba. En momentos como este adoraba tener a su animal cerca de ella ya que su fuerte en este momento no era la pelea y su maldita pierna no hacía más que darle problemas cuando se trababa.

-Mi honor es matarte...-dijo la voz que Alycia reconoció como la de un hombre-. Mi reina estará complacida de eso y no volverá a golpearme.

-¿Quien es tu reina?-preguntó Alycia-. ¿Porque quiere matarme?

-¿Porque? Tú eres su enemiga mortal, Comandante.

-Comandante...¿porque me llamas así?-preguntó Alycia de nuevo.

El hombre no contestó pero si se movió de nuevo provocando que Alycia tuviera que rodar por el suelo hacia el otro lado mientras lobo saltaba delante de ella, gruñendo a su atacante para que mantuviera sus distancias.

-¡Es lo que eres!

 _Como una guerrera..._

Esas eran las palabras que Kaito había usado para describirla cuando se conocieron y parte de Alycia quería saber si era eso a lo que se refería, si ella era una Comandante antes de ser lo que era ahora.

Le horrorizaba la idea aunque así, podía entender porque sabía hacer algunas de las cosas que hacía.

-Muere, Comandante.

-¡Lobo!

El hombre se lanzó a por ella y al mismo tiempo, su lobo se lanzó a por él haciendo a Alycia escuchar los gritos y aullidos de la pelea mientras ella respiraba pesadamente, intentando calmar su corazón.

Era imposible que ella fuera una guerrera, odiaba las peleas.

-¡Sucio, perro!

Alycia escuchó el aullido lastimoso de su lobo y supo que lo habían herido pero aún así, cuando es puso a su lado y se mantuvo en pie, ella supo que el problema de su animal no era serio y podía seguir adelante.

Aunque la furia del ataque contra su acompañante la dejó sin aire y sorprendida.

-No llames a mi lobo...¡eso!

Y antes de saber que estaba haciendo, Alycia se lanzó contra el hombre y agarró lo primero que tuvo en sus manos clavandolo en el pecho del hombre hasta el fondo y sintiendo un suspiró final viniendo de él que le dio un cierto grado de tranquilidad interior.

-¿Lobo?

El lobo gruñó a su lado haciéndole saber que el hombre estaba muerto y Alycia se separó de él de repente llena de horror consigo misma mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que había matado a alguien.

Siempre hería a sus enemigos pero nunca los mataba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alycia sintió que realmente, había tanto de ella que no conocía que estaba empezando a asustarse.

* * *

Tenía que decir que, en el momento en que entró por la puerta, Clarke sintió una nueva honda de respeto hacia Lexa y al mirar a su madre sabía que ella también la sentía porque delante de ella, estaban ellos, los líderes de los doce clanes que formaban la coalición y algunos otros que parecían tener valor en ella.

-Por fin...-dijo una mujer de pelo plateado a su derecha.

-Luna...-saludó Indra con una reverencia.

La mujer sonrió y luego miró a Clarke con curiosidad antes de cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa que, en cierta manera, recordaba a Clarke a Lexa y que le hizo casi sentirse más segura de estar allí.

-¿Es cierto que la Comandante a muerto?-preguntó otro hombre más basto, casi como si fuera uno de los guardas de Lexa y que miraba a Clarke con dureza.

-Es cierto...-susurró Clarke con un nudo en la garganta.

No podía pasar por esto, no podía quedarse aquí y decirles que la líder de su coalición estaba muerta por su culpa.

-Dicen que estaba contigo...¿estabas allí?-preguntó la mujer a la que Indra había llamado Luna y que ahora parecía más seria y casi más sentimental al hablar de este tema.

-No...no yo...

-Ella estaba fuera, preparando la destrucción de los hombres de la montaña.

Los líderes se giraron a mirar a Abby quien no bajó su cabeza en ningún momento al saber que ellos jamás podrían entender lo que Clarke tuvo que decidir en aquel momento: las vidas de todos por la de Lexa.

-¿Quienes eres tú?-preguntó otra líder, de pelo pelirrojo y mirada negra como la oscuridad.

-Soy Abby Griffin, la madre de Clarke y la antigua líder de este grupo-dijo Abby-. Mi hija no estuvo presente pero luchó, todos luchamos junto a los valientes hombres de la Comandante y con la misma Comandante para librar al mundo de esa plaga.

-Hemos oído los rumores de su destrucción pero hasta ahora no teníamos una prueba-dijo un hombre al lado de Luna de mirada dorada y gesto amable.

-Supongo que por eso la eligió a ella-dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Clarke-. De todas formas, lo hecho, hecho está y ahora, nos toca hacer nuestra parte.

Clarke miró a los líderes confundida por sus actos, ¿no iban a hacer nada más? ¿no iban a clamar venganza? ¿una investigación? ¿algo?

-¡Un momento!

La voz que Clarke más odiaba en este momento y que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar dio paso a la entrada de una mujer cuya cara solo gritaba felicidad mientras caminaba con decisión hacia el lugar central de la sala.

-¿Moira?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Como vais a coronar a la nueva líder de la coalición si no esta aquí?-preguntó Moira con una sonrisa-. Debisteis esperarme.

Clarke bufó de rabia ante la opción de que la mayor enemiga de Lexa se convirtiera en su sucesora, no iba a permitirlo por mucho que sus leyes estuvieran hechas de otra manera.

-¡Y un...!

-¿Para que te necesitamos en el nombramiento de Clarke de la gente del cielo como nueva Comandante?-preguntó Luna con una sonrisa brillado en su cara.

 _¿Nueva Comandante?_

-¿¡Que!? ¡Yo debo de ser la nueva Comandante!-gritó Moira fuera de sí-. ¡Yo soy su familia!

-Ya...pero Lexa dejó un tratado hace muy poco con explicitas ordenes de que si ella caía en batalla, debíamos seguir la guía de Clarke Griffin-dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Moira no podía creerselo y a la vez, no podía más que esperarlo. Claro que esa perra no le iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente y menos si delante estaba Clarke Griffin.

-Has sabido dominarla muy bien-gruño la reina del hielo entre dientes.

Clarke miró a la reina del hielo y luego al resto de la coalición sin saber que decir, igual estaban sus compañeros quienes esperaban con impaciencia ver el siguiente movimiento sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando realmente.

-Clarke de la gente del cielo...-dijo Luna-. Este consejo declara no solo que ahora tu clan pertenece a esta coalición si no que, a partir de ahora, estamos obligados a seguirte y respetarte como nuestra guía.

-Dado que no tienes ejercito entrenado-dijo la mujer pelirroja-. Te concedemos a los guerreros que pelearon con la antigua Comandante siempre que prometas tu fidelidad y tu vida a ellos.

-No habrá nadie antes que tú gente, ni decisión más importante que mantenerlos a salvo-dijo el hombre-. Tú vida ahora es de ellos y la de ellos es darla por ti.

-¿Que dices, Clarke Griffin, ¿aceptas?-dijo el hombre de mirada dorada.

Clarke miró a su familia y luego al consejo mientras su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, ¿debía aceptar? No lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder hacer nada más y, además, se lo debía a Lexa.

Quería demostrarle con ese gesto que aunque no había estado lista para una relación, sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella.

-Si, acepto-dijo Clarke tras unos minutos.

Luna sonrió y hasta la mujer pelirroja hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras Moira rugía de furia y miraba entre ellos.

-¡Quiero el derecho de misión!

Todo el consejo se quedó en silencio mientras Luna miraba a Clarke con curiosidad y la rubia miraba a la reina del hielo como si realmente estuviera loca.

-¿Que dice?-preguntó Clarke.

-Es un derecho que se obtiene por sangre-dijo Luna-. Como única familiar de Lexa, Moira puede mandarte a una misión para probar si eres tan digna del puesto como lo era su familiar.

O para matarla, que seguramente era lo que quería hacer.

-¿Y bien, majestad?-dijo el hombre de la mirada dorada.

Moira se calmó y clavó su mirada en Clarke mientras se le ocurría donde podía mandarla cuando, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció aceptable y que seguramente terminar por destrozar a la nueva Comandante de una manera o de otra.

Si...podía hacerlo.

-Quiero que vuelvas a la montaña y a sus alrededores y busques los restos de Lexa, si no encuentras su cuerpo, quiero que sigas buscando hasta encontrarla a ella o a sus huesos-dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

Y, al ver la cara de todos los que la rodeaban, Moira supo que había tenido una gran idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: The Real Pain**

Clarke no estaba lista para volver bajo ningún concepto pero si no hacía lo que Moira decía, ella sería la nueva Comandante y no podía permitirlo aunque la destrozara en el intento.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Octavia.

-No...no tengo que ir sola-dijo ella.

Octavia la miró y supo que estaba orgullosa de ella por decirle eso pero aún así, sus amigos y su familia querían ayudarla aunque ella debiera hacerlo sola.

 _La victoria se encuentra detrás del sacrificio..._

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir sola?-preguntó Raven.

-Tengo que hacerlo pero antes...antes quisiera ver lo que encontraste, Raven-dijo Clarke casi con miedo.

No, definitivamente no estaba lista para pisar ese lugar.

Habían pasado horas desde que terminara la reunión y Clarke no quería hacer otra cosa que llorar sumida en su propio dolor y destrozar a la reina del hielo por obligarla a tomar estas decisiones por el bien de los demás.

No podía dejarlos en sus manos y a la vez, de esta manera podía honra a Lexa.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Raven.

-Si...por favor.

Raven asintió y caminaron junto con Octavia hacia dentro de la casa de Lexa, concretamente al cuarto que ahora ocupaba Raven mientras veían a Kane y Abby repasando más libros y a Bellamy y Licoln en las sombras, seguramente contándole a Indra y Ryder lo que habían visto.

-Espero que seas fuerte...-susurró Raven.

 _-No lo soy..._ -pensó Clarke.

-Sentaos.

Octavia se sentó en el suelo mientras que Clarke usó la cama y Raven se sentó en la silla delante de ellas tocando su aparato de grabación donde debían estar lo que había podido recuperar de la batalla.

-Adelante entonces...-dijo Raven.

Raven puso las grabaciones. En la primera de ellas se veía a su gente encerrada mientras Cage les decía que iba a liberarlos pronto, la alegría, el deseo de salir que les hizo correr hacia la puerta para irse los primeros mientras los adultos reían y los niños caminaban en brazos o al lado de sus padres haciendo a Clarke sonreír. Conocía a varios de ellos como los que había recogido en la montaña y que ahora eran parte de su clan.

La siguiente imagen no fue tan bonita como la primera. Las puertas se abrieron si, pero solo unos cuantos salieron y los demás, volvieron a quedar atrapados dentro, entre gritos de furia y preocupación.

-Hijo de perra...-gruño Octavia apretando los puños.

Clarke no dijo nada, solo miró a dos adultos acercarse a la puerta para pedir explicaciones cuando algo les roció y cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor, un chico intentó llegar a ellos y dos personas mayores también pero cuando los adultos se levantaron...

-Oh dios mio...-susurró Octavia.

-Monstruos...los convirtió en monstruos...-susurró Clarke.

Vieron como los dos adultos convertidos intentaban atacar a la gente que quedaba y especialmente al niño quien llamaba a sus...¿padres?

-Eran sus padres-dijo Raven mirando al suelo-. Transformaron a sus padres delante de él.

La madre del chico caminó hacia él con las claras intenciones de matarlo y Clarke se echó las manos a la boca al saber que eso iba a pasar si alguien no hacia nada pero nadie podía moverse, no con dos monstruos dentro de la sala.

-Van a matarlo...

-No, no van a hacerlo.

Clarke miró con atención cuando vio la sombra de alguien apartar al monstruo y cuando finalmente pudo ver de verdad quien había protegido al chico, sintió el corazón apretándole con fuerza y un suspiro pasar sus labios.

-Lexa...

La vio blandir su espada con valentía a pesar de la clara herida que tenía en el pecho, un disparo por lo que Clarke podía ver y la vio pelear para salvar al chico a la misma vez que luchaba para no matar a los padres de aquel muchacho que no se merecía verlos morir.

Entonces vio al padre del chico lanzar a Lexa al suelo y a los mayores buscando maneras de ayudarla mientras el chico trataba de hacer lo mismo hasta que Lexa les dijo que debían hacer para salvarse.

Debían marcharse porque ella iba a hacer explotar todo.

Clarke se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la pantalla solo para tocar la cara de Lexa al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Ella se lo había dado todo e incluso ahora, estaba pensando más en su gente que en ella misma y Clarke conocía las razones de eso.

Porque Lexa la quería también.

La última imagen mostró a Lexa haciendo explotar el complejo mientras peleaba contra los monstruos, obviamente, ella también quedó a atrapada en las ruinas y, por un segundo, Clarke sintió que su mundo se venía abajo de nuevo.

-No he podido hacer nada con esta-dijo Raven mostrando el último trazo de cinta-. Esta demasiado dañada.

Octavia pasó una mano por el hombro de Clarke quien se apoyó en ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Esto no había hecho más que hacer más grande lo que sentía por Lexa y más duro todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Pero también le daba una nueva energía para pelear contra la reina del hielo y los suyos.

 **-DWR-**

Alycia llegó a casa hacia una hora y no había que decir que sus abuelos estaban tremendamente preocupados por ella desde entonces ya que la joven solo se había metido en su cuarto y no había querido salir para nada.

Solo lobo permanecía a su lado, como siempre.

-¿Que habrá pasado?-preguntó su abuela.

-No lo se pero venía llena de sangre-dijo Raymond.

Kaito miró entre sus abuelos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Aylicia y tocar la puerta lentamente, dado que lobo no gruñó, Kaito decidió entrar solo para ver a su hermana quemando la ropa con la que había llegado a casa y con otra puesta en su lugar.

-¿Alycia?-murmuró Kaito.

-Maté a un hombre...-susurró ella-. No quería hacerlo pero no dejaba de llamarme Comandante y me quería muerta y...y le pegó a lobo.

Kaito levantó las cejas en sorpresa, muy poca gente era capaz de golpear a lobo por lo que tenía que ser alguien extremadamente fuerte o que sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

-Hiciste bien-dijo Kaito-. El hombre podía haberte matado.

-No quería matarlo, Kaito, quería asustarlo pero a veces...-susurró Alycia-. A veces solo reacciono y no se porque, ¿será porque soy más que esto?

Kaito suspiró y se giro para ver a sus abuelos quienes estaba en la puerta intentando saber como hablar con Alycia, no había secretos entre ellos pero tampoco le habían contado a Alycia que realmente era un guerrera, que ellos la habían visto usar la espada como si fuera una parte de ella.

La parte que se perdió en la explosión.

-¿Y si antes era un monstruo? ¿Y si alguna vez recupero mis memorias y soy una asesina o...o algo peor?-se preguntó Alycia.

-No digas eso-dijo Kaito-. No eres ninguna asesina.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Alycia.

-Porque lo vi en tus ojos-dijo Kaito.

Y era la verdad, aun siendo aquella fiera guerrera, Alycia había querido protegerlo a él y a su familia de ser asesinados y Kaito sabía que cuando ahora estaban en peligro, tanto Alycia como lobo usaban esas habilidades para sacarlos de los problemas de este mundo hostil.

Era su salvadora y jamás la vería como nada menos que eso.

-Tú me salvaste de mis padres, tú les diste la paz que no podía encontrar de otra manera y tú nos has mantenido con vida junto con lobo en estas tierras-dijo Kaito con lágrimas en los ojos-. No eres un monstruo, Aly, no eres capaz de serlo.

Alycia sintió las lágrimas en su garganta antes de abrazar a Kaito y escuchar el suspiro de sus abuelos desde la puerta y supo que, a pesar de la repulsión que sentía por lo que había hecho, todo iba a estar bien.

Ella iba a estar bien.

 **-DWR-**

Clarke quiso ir a la montaña lo antes posible. No quería estar más tiempo del necesario pero necesitaba ver lo que había pasado después de que Lexa hiciera explotar la montaña, ¿habría muerto más gente que Lexa y esos dos monstruos? ¿habrían más cosas que no sabía?

-¿Estas segura de que puedes ir sola?-preguntó Bellamy.

-Debo ir sola, Bellamy, cuida de todo.

-Siempre, princesa.

Clarke asintió y comenzó a cabalgar con su caballo hacia la montaña dejando atrás a amigos y familia mientras ella sola hacía frente a lo que había pasado con la montaña, con Lexa y con la decisión que ella había tomado.

-Es hora de afrontar el pasado.

Y de saber cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos...

* * *

Kaito y su abuelo salieron al salón mientras su abuela se quedaba un minuto para tapar a la exhausta Alycia quien se había quedado dormida, estaban preocupados por ella y empezaban a pensar que quizá, podrían ayudarla a tener paz si le traían una muestra de lo que hizo la montaña.

Pero para hacerlo tendrían que viajar hasta allí.

-¿Crees que podríamos traer a alguien?-preguntó Kaito.

-Puede que todavía quede alguien allí, me suena que el resto de supervivientes no se fue muy lejos dado que aquel lugar tenía todavía comida y suministros-dijo Raymond, su abuelo.

-¿Y vendrán?

-Espero que si, ella se merece tener a alguien más que le diga como nos salvó-dijo Raymond.

La abuela Margot salió del cuarto y los miró a los dos antes de cruzarse de brazos al saber que ya estaban planeando algo que no iba a gustarle.

-¿Que vais a hacer?-preguntó Margot.

-Vamos a ir de nuevo a la montaña, en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarnos a hacer ver a Alycia que no es un monstruo-dijo Kaito.

Margot miró a Raymond quien se encogió de hombros.

-No me parece una gran idea-dijo ella.

-Lobo estará con vosotras y nosotros no tardaremos, recuerda que no estamos muy lejos-dijo Raymond.

Margot suspiró, no iba a poder convencerlos de lo contrario ni aunque lo intentara así que asintió y después de decidir que al día siguiente irían a la montaña se dispusieron a irse a dormir con la determinación de ayudar a Alycia, porque ahora, ella también era parte de su familia.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir la historia, sois los mejores y si, aquí empieza lo bueno de verdad.

Un saludo!

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Encounters On The Mountain**

Alycia estaba más que furiosa cuando escuchó de su abuela que Kaito y Raymond se habían marchado a encontrar algo para animarla. Ella no era débil y no necesitaba que nadie hiciera cosas por ella incluso cuando era lo que su corazón le gritaba.

-No saben en la cantidad de peligros que se pueden meter-dijo Alycia-. Debiste detenerlos, abuela.

-No pude, hija-dijo Margot-. Ya sabes como son y además, creo que es lo que necesitas.

-No lo necesito.

-Podría activar algo de tus memorias.

El simple comentario hizo que Alycia se quedara en silencio y Margot pudo ver que detrás de la chica, su lobo la miraba con ojos intensos, casi como pudiera saber y entender lo que estaban hablando.

 _Absurdo..._

Margot negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Alycia quien ahora estaba tocando el libro que Kaito le había dado. Ellos se querían mucho y entendía perfectamente que se preocupara porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo pero querían hacerlo por ella y querían hacerlo también en un intento por ayudarla en su misión más difícil.

Recuperar la parte de vida que perdió por ellos.

-No quiero que se arriesguen...lo que se de esa montaña...no me gusta-susurró Alycia.

-Estarán bien, tú entrenas a Kaito y entrenaste a Raymond-dijo Margot.

-Yo no hice nada más que enseñarle cosas que ni siquiera se como hacer-dijo Alycia soltando un suspiro-. Además, lo que dijo ese tipo...

Margot la miró apagarse lentamente, como si las palabras de ese hombre hubieran librado su peor miedo que era, precisamente, recuperar la vida que había perdido para darse cuenta de que no era más que alguien que no merecía la vida.

Pero después de lo que había hecho por ellos, ¿realmente era así? Margot la recordaba como una fiera pero también había percibido algo en sus ojos que llamaba más al dolor que a la furia y que había despertado algo de compasión en la mujer.

-No eras un monstruo, Alycia-le dijo Margot colocando una mano en su hombro-. Mira, no se quien eras antes ni lo que pasó contigo pero un monstruo no nos habría salvado arriesgando su vida en el proceso.

Alycia suspiró escondiéndose en el abrazo de la consideraba como su abuela y se reforzó en la idea de que ellos la querían y que eso podría ayudar a afrontar lo que ella había sido anteriormente.

-No pienses en antes...solo piensa en tu futuro-susurró Margot.

Y eso pensaba hacer, aunque para ello, tuviera que afrontar el pasado.

 **-DWR-**

Cabalgar hacia la montaña no fue un problema para Clarke, estaba tan acostumbrada a estas alturas que llegó incluso antes de lo previsto aunque, como ella sabía, hubiese deseado con todo lo que era jamás haber vuelto a pisar aquel lugar.

La imagen era desoladora.

-Esto fue una masacre...-susurró Clarke.

No había querido ir a ver el antiguo campamento de Lexa por miedo a encontrar algo que la hiciera darse cuenta de verdad de lo que había hecho pero este lugar era igual o peor que el que podía haber encontrado allí.

Los cuerpos destrozados de la gente que había luchado por sobrevivir o proteger a los suyos se repartían por un lugar que clamaba las vidas de la gente que solo habían querido ver otro amanecer y que habían sido usados como muñecos de trapo.

Y parte de ese uso...ella era culpable de eso por abandonarlos.

Bajo de su caballo y comenzó ha andar con lentitud, intentando no pisar nada que no debía mientras buscaba con la vista su objetivo. Con el paso del tiempo encontró trozos de ropa, destrozos de otra gente y a medida que caminaba iba dándose cuenta de que realmente aquello había sido una guerra.

Y ella había dejado a Lexa en el medio.

Clarke cerró los ojos sintiendo una nueva honda de dolor apoderarse de ella pero se forzó a seguir adelante hasta que, cerca de un claro, encontró una prueba de lo que estaba buscando: la espada que había pertenecido a Lexa.

-Lexa...

Salió corriendo hacia ella y se lanzó al suelo a cogerla. La espada estaba manchada de sangre y polvo, un recuerdo de lo que Lexa había peleado por mantener a los suyos con vida un momento más, de su lucha y de su manera de protegerla aún habiéndola traicionado.

Porque a esas alturas lo más probable fuera que Lexa ya supiera que ella y su gente no estaban, que se habían marchado.

-No quería dejarte-susurró Clarke a la espada, imaginando que Lexa era la que estaba delante de ella-. No quería dejarte, de verdad, tuve que hacerlo para salvarlos, ¿lo entiendes? Tuve que hacerlo.

 _No estoy lista..._

Sus propias palabras la rompieron mientras recordaba su beso, el primero y el último, ella no estaba lista entonces y quizá no estaba lista ahora pero Clarke sabía de sobra que si iba a estar lista por alguien iba a ser por Lexa.

Y Lexa estaba muerta.

-¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?-preguntó a la espada.

-¡Quien anda ahí!-preguntó una voz no muy lejos de ella.

Clarke se levantó en alerta con la espada de Lexa pegada a su pecho y mirando a su alrededor cuando vio a dos personas, un niño y una persona mayor caminando hacia ella tan asustados y prevenidos como Clarke estaba.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó el hombre mayor.

-¿Y vosotros?-preguntó Clarke.

El chico miró entre ellos antes de ponerse en medio con intención de cortar la tensión y miró a Clake con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Kaito Thomason, estuve aquí durante la explosión y este es mi abuelo, Raymond-dijo Kaito.

-¡Kaito! No sabemos quien es-dijo el hombre llamado Raymond.

-No tiene cara de ser el enemigo, abuelo-dijo Kaito señalando sus ropas-. Parece una de los nuestros.

Clarke los miró y, de repente, sintió las lágrimas picando en sus ojos al ver que, efectivamente, eran también como ella, además, ahora que los miraba, recordaba haberlos visto en el vídeo que Raven le había mostrado.

Ellos eran los que Lexa había salvado de los monstruos.

-Soy Clarke Griffin-dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

-¿Clarke Griffin?-preguntó Raymond-. ¿Tú eres Clarke Griffin?

-Si...¿sabe quien soy?-preguntó Clarke con la esperanza de que Lexa les hubiera hablado de ella.

-No...es decir, Cage solía hablar de ti todo el tiempo: la flamante líder del cielo te llamaba-dijo Raymond-. Pensábamos que tu nos salvarías y no aquella mujer.

La respiración de Clarke se cortó al escuchar las palabras de Raymond y su mano tembló mientras se acercaba a ellos y tomaba la mano del hombre mayor sin apartar la vista de sus ojos negros.

-Lexa...ella os salvó...-dijo Clarke con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿La guerrera se llama Lexa?-preguntó Kaito antes de sonreír-. ¿La conoces?

-¿Como sabes quien nos salvó?-preguntó Raymond con una ceja levantada.

 _Porque la abandoné y ella decidió hacerse la heroína..._

-Vi unos vídeos que recuperamos de aquí y...y aparecía ella-dijo Clarke antes de mirar a Kaito-. Si, la conozco era...era una aliada...

Kaito la miró como si no se creyera la última parte y la verdad es que Clarke tampoco pero no podía decir nada si no se lo decía a Lexa primero y no iba a poder hacerlo así que pretendía evitarse el dolor todo lo posible.

-Entonces...conoces a la mujer que nos salvó-dijo Raymond con cierto deje de protección en su voz que extraño a Clarke.

-Si...yo...

No pudo seguir hablando antes de que Kaito se lanzara a sus brazos para sorpresa de Clarke que apenas tuvo tiempo de responderle al gesto antes de que su abuelo lo apartara de ella casi de forma inmediata.

-¿Te das cuenta, abuelo? ¡Por fin alguien que conoce a Alycia!-gritó Kaito.

Raymond lo silenció con un gesto mientras miraba a Clarke quien se había quedado totalmente de piedra al escuchar la frase del joven que tenía delante.

-¿Alycia?-preguntó Clarke en un susurro.

-La mujer que nos salvó-dijo Kaito levantando las manos-. No sabíamos su nombre cuando la rescatamos de las ruinas así que decidimos llamarla Alycia, como mi madre y vive con nosotros ahora.

Clarke de repente se quedó sin aire y sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas mientras comprendía la frase de Kaito y asumía lo que quería decir.

 _Lexa sigue viva..._

-Oh dios mio...-susurró Clarke.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Kaito.

No, claro que no estaba bien. Lexa estaba viva y estaba con ellos pero entonces, ¿como era que no les había contado nada ella? ¿Y porque había dejado que le pusieran otro nombre que no fuera el suyo?

-¿Porque la llamais Alycia si se llama Lexa?-preguntó Clarke mirando al suelo sin ver realmente nada.

Kaito miró a su abuelo sin saber realmente que hacer, la chica ya parecía bastante afectada y contarle la verdad de Alycia podría ser muy duro para ella igual que lo había sido para Alycia cuando despertó de su estado de coma.

-Alycia no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes del derrumbe-dijo Raymond fijando su mirada en Clarke-. No sabe nada de ella pero conserva sus habilidades como guerrera...

-Tú eres su esperanza-dijo Kaito entonces-. Ven con nosotros y habla con ella, por favor, dile quien es realmente.

Clarke dejó escapar un sollozo mientras se daba cuenta de que Lexa estaría perdida y sola, sin memorias de no ser por la gente que tenía delante y se prometió que no volvería a dejarla fuera de su alcance nunca más.

No, pasara lo que pasara iba a protegerla porque Clarke sabía que en cuanto la reina del hielo supiera que Lexa seguía con vida, iría a por ella. Y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Iré con vosotros-dijo Clarke.

-¡Bien!

-Aunque ella no te recuerde piensa que no ha sido tratada-dijo Raymond.

-Necesita tiempo y estar alrededor de mi, lo se-dijo Clarke mirando al horizonte.

A pesar de que no quería que Lexa estuviera sin sus memorias, parte de Clarke estaba tranquila al fin de que no pudiera recordar su traición y no pudiera odiarla por ello, de esta manera ahora podría ayudarla mejor.

Y ella podría evitar enfrentarse antes a sus demonios.

-Entonces...¿volvemos a casa?-preguntó Kaito.

-Eso parece-dijo Raymond tomando la mano de Clarke-. ¿Vamos?

Clarke respiró antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Raymond y Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-Vamos.

Y se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar mientras Clarke solo podía pensar en ver a Alycia y comprobar si era verdad todo lo que le habían dicho.

Si Lexa, su Comandante, seguía con vida.

 **-DWR-**

Octavia podía decir que Indra estaba preocupada y aunque no quería preguntar, se encontró a si misma horas después de ver a la general haciendo la pregunta a Lincoln quien miró haca fuera y soltó un suspiro cargado de preocupación.

-No hemos encontrado el alma de la Comandante entre nadie-dijo Lincoln-. Los terrícolas no tienes porque guiarse.

-¿Quieres decir que Lexa todavía tiene su alma de general con ella?-preguntó Octavia.

La mirada de Lincoln le dejó todo claro mientras Octavia suspiraba y se daba cuenta del problema podían tener entre manos: o habían perdido el alma de Lexa o Lexa seguía con vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Lost and Found**

La reina del hielo miró al cuerpo delante de ella, recuperado cerca de unos terrenos y vio la distintiva marca de Lexa: una simple puñalada que lo había asesinado en el acto y que confirmaba sus sospechas sobre la supervivencia de la Comandante.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que la princesa del cielo pensaría si conseguía encontrarse con ella. La idea sola era tentadora ya que sabía lo mucho que Lexa odiaba las traiciones y que si se encontraba con Clarke Griffin no iba a ser tan buena con ella de nuevo.

Quizá incluso le hiciera el trabajo de quitarla de su camino.

-Señora...¿que quiere que hagamos?-preguntó el soldado.

-Quemad su cuerpo y mandad a Jackes a la zona donde estaba, quiero saber exactamente que esta pasando y confirmar mis sospechas más allá de toda duda-dijo la reina del hielo.

-Si, señora.

La reina del hielo hizo el gesto para que sus soldado se marchara con el cuerpo y, cuando cerraron la puerta, miró sobre la ventana con un gesto entre la diversión y la maldad que se reflejó en el cristal de su ventana como una muestra de su vida.

-Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos...Lexa-susurró la reina del hielo.

 **-DWR-**

Alycia tocó la puerta de la entrada de la casa con lobo siempre a su lado cuando escuchó ruido de pasos acercándose a la casa. Los meses con ellos le hicieron saber que se trataba de Kaito y de Raymond pero también había unos pasos que no conocía que le llamaron la atención casi de inmediato.

Eran suaves y seguros.

-¡Aly!

La voz de Kaito la hizo sonreír mientras el chico corría hacia ella y se lanzaba a sus brazos que solo lo sostuvieron porque lobo le hizo el gesto en el momento exacto para cogerlo.

-¡Kaito! Estaba muy preocupada-dijo Alycia cuando por fin pudo soltarlo-. No debisteis salir.

-Pero Aly...

-No, no necesito que hagáis nada por mi, estoy bien.

-Aly, escucha...

-No volváis a hacerlo.

-¡Escúchame!-gritó Kaito finalmente.

Alycia se detuvo y fue cuando Kaito se giro a Clarke quien tenía sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas y sus manos en los labios, incapaz de decir nada.

-¿Estas bien, Clarke?-preguntó Kaito.

Pero Clarke no podía hablar, no con Lexa delante de ella,viva y sana con un lobo a un lado que parecía mirarla mientras Lexa no le hacía ningún caso, ni para bien ni para mal.

-¿Clarke?-preguntó Alycia-. ¿Habéis traído a alguien?

Su mirada vacía se oscureció y Clarke aguantó las ganas de sonreír al ver que su Comandante seguía tan protectora como siempre.

-Es Clarke Griffin, Alycia-dijo Raymond-. Dice que te conoce de tu vida antes de la explosión.

Entonces Clarke vio los ojos de Lexa agrandarse en sorpresa y luego una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios casi como si aquello fuera una buena y una mala noticia a la vez, pero lo que cogió la atención de Clarke fue su mirada, tan vacía y triste a pesar de su aparente normalidad, que asustaba a la rubia más de lo que quería admitir.

-Espera...-dijo Kaito.

Kaito cogió la mano de Alycia y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Clarke para que pudiera tocarla haciendo a la rubia cerrar los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas mientras se reclinaba en el tacto de Lexa que tanto había echado de menos durante su tiempo lejos.

-Clarke...-susurró Alycia haciendo a Clarke sollozar de felicidad.

No hubo más palabras cuando Clarke se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos a la vez que lloraba como una niña y sorprendía a todos los que estaban allí, a todos menos a Kaito quien las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Clarke...-susurró Alycia de nuevo.

-No pensé que volvería a verte-susurró Clarke entre lágrimas-. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Y por su tono de voz, no parecía que solo hubiera amistad entre ellas aunque a Clarke ya no le importaba, quería a Lexa y estaba lista para ella si solo esta nueva Lexa la acogía como la anterior lo había hecho.

Quería quererla y hacer las cosas bien, quería borrar el pasado.

Alycia se separó de ella lentamente y le tocó la cara de nuevo permitiendo a Clarke ver que sus ojos era más oscuros y preguntándose que le habría pasado para tener esa mirada.

-Estas...tus ojos...-susurró Clarke.

-La explosión me dejó ciega y sin memoria-dijo Alycia algo avergonzada-...siento no recordarte.

-No importa-dijo Clarke con una sonrisa sincera, la primera en mucho tiempo-. No importa...te voy a ayudar.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Alycia.

-Siempre...

Alycia sonrió y Clarke no pudo más que hacer el mismo gesto mientras la abrazaba de nuevo contenta solo de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos de donde iba a asegurarse que no se alejara nunca más.

* * *

Lobo estaba preocupado y tenía razones para estarlo ya que, a pesar de lo que hubiera dicho Lexa, él si pensaba que la princesa del cielo era su verdadero amor.

Y eso solo podía detonar problemas para la que veía como su dueña no porque lo fuera, si no porque él era parte de ella y en estos meses que no había sido Lexa, la Comandante si no Alycia Thomason, había sido más feliz que, seguramente, en toda su vida.

Pero por otra parte, ¿quien era él para interponerse en el destino de estas dos mujeres?

-Así que...no recuerdas nada...-dijo Clarke caminando dentro de la casa junto con Alycia quien, a pesar de todo, no le había soltado la mano desde que se separaron de su abrazo.

-No...después de la explosión no se que pasó-dijo Alycia-. Solo se lo que Kaito me contó, mi ceguera, mi pierna y que al parecer tengo a lobo desde entonces.

Clarke miró a lobo y lobo hizo lo mismo haciendo pensar a la chica que quizá estaba mirándola para intimidarla, sobretodo porque el animal no dejaba a Lexa ni a sol ni sombra.

-Tú lobo parece muy protector de ti-dijo Clarke.

-Lo es...este lugar es peligroso, Clarke-dijo Alycia pasando una mano por el pelaje de su animal-. Él me protege con sus avisos.

-Imagino-murmuró Clarke.

Lobo caminó hacia delante decidiendo que era hora de darle cierta privacidad a las dos mujeres y se marchó con Kaito y sus abuelos mientras Alycia guiaba a Clarke por la casa que conocía perfectamente.

-Kaito dice que me conoces de antes-dijo Alycia en un susurro.

-Si...-murmuró Clarke-. Eras...eres una aliada.

-¿Aliada?-preguntó Alycia.

-Si, una guerrera...una comandante líder de un grupo de gente muy numeroso. Tienes respeto y cariño y...y mi gente también esta de tu parte-contó Clarke acariciando la mano de Alycia entre las de ella.

-Vaya...

-Todos nos quedamos muy afectados cuando desapareciste-murmuró Clarke dejando escapar un suspiro después.

Alycia asintió mientras sentía su pecho palpitar con cariño hacia esa gente que sin conocer ya quería en su vida. Le sonaba muy parecía a Kaito y sus abuelos y tuvo la tentación de preguntar más sobre ellos pero antes, Alycia quería saber más cosas de si misma por Clarke.

-¿Como era yo?-preguntó Alycia-. Quiero decir...

-Dura-dijo Clarke mirando sobre una Alycia que sabía que no podía ver la cara de tristeza que su cara reflejaba-. Eras dura, pero tremendamente leal...jamás dejaste que nadie te protegiera o te cuidara pero...pero la gente daba su vida por ti porque tu dabas tu vida por ellos.

-Hablas como si tu fueras parte de esa gente-susurró Alycia.

-Lo soy...

Y sin más, Clarke comenzó a llorar provocando en Alycia una disconformidad que no se pasaba con nada que no fuera proteger entre sus brazos a la rubia que tenía su mano tomada así que, armandose de valor ante su aparente nerviosismo interior, Alycia se lanzó a abrazar a Clarke haciendo a la rubia enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Esta bien-dijo Alycia acariciando el pelo rubio de Clarke-. Siento haberte asustado.

Eso solo hizo llorar más a Clarke quien apenas podía mantener la compostura. Ella no se merecía esto de Lexa pero ahí estaba, siendo reconfortada por sus errores los cuales pensaba pasarse toda la vida arreglando si solo Lexa conseguía perdonarla cuando recuperara la memoria.

Eso si la recuperaba.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre real?-preguntó Alycia queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Lexa-susurró Clarke-. Te conozco por la Comandante Lexa.

-Vaya...si suena duro-dijo Clark con un deje de risa.

Clarke sonrió mirando a su alrededor para ver a Kaito con una amplia sonrisa y a lobo mirándola con un deje de molestia que siguió a Clarke durante las horas en las que hablaron y Clarke le contó sobre los terrícolas, la gente que ella manejaba como Comandante y que dejó a Alycia perpleja. También hablaron de la gente del cielo y de sus amigos y de como se conocieron.

-Osea que mi amiga murió y tú...tú viniste en mi busca porque necesitabas una alianza-dijo Alycia.

-Si, necesitaba una alianza, la que Anya me dio para hacer contigo y que nos hizo convertirnos en aliadas-contó Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Vaya...

-¿Chicas?

Margot Thomason sonrió al verlas tan unidas a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía unas horas aunque ahora podía entender porque Kaito las veía como una sola y es que era increíble ver a dos personas tan a gusto la una con la otra.

-¿Si, abuela?-preguntó Alycia.

-Pensamos que Calrke querría quedarse a dormir así que hemos acondicionado el salón para que duerma-dijo Margot mirando a Clarke-. ¿Te parece bien?

-No abuela-dijo Alycia tomando por sorpresa a las dos mujeres-. Clarke dormirá en mi cuarto.

-Alycia no hace falta que...-comenzó Clarke.

-No, es mi casa y tu mi invitada así que no se hable más.

-Muy bien, Alycia-dijo Margot con un tono de orgullo que hizo a Alycia sonrojarse profundamente.

Clarke sonrió y asintió antes de que Margot les dijera que ya era hora de dormir y la rubia se moviera dando un beso en la mejilla de Alycia que hizo que la mejilla de la morena ardiera con un fuego que no era nada desagradable.

-Buenas noches, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Alycia antes de recordar que ese era su nombre-. Claro...bu...buenas noches, Clarke.

Clarke rió ante la timidez de la morena y se marchó al cuarto de Alycia cuando, de repente, se encontró con lobo a los pies de la cama mirándola con la misma intriga que tenía desde que había llegado allí.

 _ **-Clarke de la gente del cielo, tengo algo que decirte.**_

Clarke se asustó y miró a todos lados antes de darse cuenta de que había sido lobo quien le había hablado dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-¿Puedes hablar?-dijo Clarke.

 _ **-Si...escuchame con atención, Clarke. Soy una parte del alma de Lexa**_ -dijo lobo con cierta pena-. ** _Estoy aquí porque así lo acordamos._**

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Clarke cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **-Lexa sabía de tu abandono o por lo menos lo sospechaba-**_ dijo lobo con cierta pena en su voz-. ** _Ella no olvidó por la explosión, si no por ti. Ella quiso olvidarte a ti y al dolor que le habías causado._**

Clarke se quedó completamente paralizada ante las palabras de lobo y sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras se mordía los labios en un intento por no gritar de dolor ante la verdad de que Lexa había pasado por todo aquello sabiendo que ella la había dejado.

Sabiendo que ella la entregó.

 _ **-No es momento para llorar, Clarke de la gente del cielo-**_ dijo lobo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar-. ** _Tenemos un problema mayor porque si eres quien creo que eres, Lexa podría recuperar sus memorias y sus enemigos podrían atacarla en cualquier momento._**

-¿Si soy quien crees que soy?-preguntó Clarke mirando a lobo con confusión y pena.

 _ **-El amor verdadero de mi ama-**_ dijo lobo.

Clarke tomó aire pasando una mano por su pelo dorado mientras absorbía las palabras de lobo y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente había hecho bien en venir o solo había puesto más en peligro a Lexa de lo que ya podía estarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: Memories Of You**

 _-Lexa...Lexa..._

 _-¿Quien eres?_

 _-Lexa, no estoy lista para una relación..._

 _El brillo de aquella mujer la cegó mientras intentaba llegar a ella sin éxito, como si su propio sueño no quería que supiera quien era._

 _Abandono, pena, dolor. Apartada entre las ruinas de una zona que no conocía, Lexa abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró al ver que nada había sido una pesadilla._

 _La habían dejado allí para morir..._

 _-¿Porque?-susurró a la nada._

Alycia despertó de un golpe y se tocó el pecho como si fuera un salvavidas mientras intentaba retomar el aire y el sudor caía libremente por su frente...no entendía nada de lo que había soñado pero sus sentimientos había sido de amor, de decepción y una completa soledad que casi la había hecho despertar en lágrimas.

Parecían sueños tan reales que no lograba poner diferencia y a la vez, sabía que era una vida que no había vivido antes.

-¿Aly?

La voz de Kaito la hizo girarse hacia su hermano pequeño que debió levantarse por algún motivo en la noche. El chico, por su parte, miró a su hermana confundido ante la cara de preocupación y pena que Alycia mostraba.

-Kaito...

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico.

Alycia asintió pero Kaito no debió creerla cuando lo escuchó acercarse a ella y lo sintió sentarse a su lado para tomar una de sus manos y pasarle un vaso antes de poner una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-Es agua, bebe, pareces agitada-dijo Kaito.

-Un poco-admitió Alycia tomando un sorbo-. Gracias.

-No hay problema-dijo el chico.

Alycia se quedó unos minutos en silencio intentando tomar la tranquilidad de su hermano antes de sentir que finalmente se relajaba y podía volver a ser ella misma una vez más.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-preguntó Kaito.

-No...-dijo Alycia-...era solo un sueño.

Kaito dejó escapar un suspiro antes de besar su mejilla y, después de taparla de nuevo con la manta, la volvió a dejar sola con sus sueños para que siguieran contándole cosas que no podía entender.

Visiones que no estaba segura de que se trataban.

* * *

Clarke se levantó temprano por la mañana. La noche había sido corta teniendo en cuenta su charla anterior con lobo y lo que le había dicho sobre Lexa y sobre la decisión que había tomado, algo por lo que no podía culparla.

¿Cuanto le habría dolido aquel abandono? ¿Como había sido su despertar y su reconocimiento del abandono?

Clarke no podía imaginárselo, si hubiera sido ella no sabía si hubiera podido aguantarlo, no cuando en esta situación apenas podía aguantar ser el verdugo y la causante indirecta de todo lo que le había pasado.

-Clarke, buenos días.

Margot caminó hacia la cocina donde Clarke estaba y miro a la joven que estaba observando el exterior de la casa con cierta pena a su alrededor, haciendo preguntarse a la mujer que le pasaría a aquella chica de pelo dorado y ojos de mar.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Margot.

Clarke negó con la cabeza antes de que la culpa le diera otro tirón en el corazón. Durante los meses en los que había creído a Lexa muerta, Clarke había entendido su atracción y el cariño que había sentido por ella solo había crecido día tras día desde entonces.

-Si necesitas hablar...

-Es culpa mía...-susurró Clarke.

Margot la miró antes de poner una mano en su hombro y abrazarla porque no sabía que más hacer, Clarke parecía necesitar a alguien y a esas horas solo ella solía levantarse para preparar el desayuno así que, era la única disponible para ayudar a Clarke.

-Puedes hablar...-dijo Margot con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Lexa...Alycia, es culpa mía que este así-sollozó Clarke-. Durante la guerra con los hombres de la montaña hice un trato con ellos para salvaros, pero me engañaron cuando solo sacaron a una parte y...

Margot se separó de Clarke como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba escuchando y la miró a los ojos encontrando solo verdad y arrepentimiento en su mirada mientras Clarke se desahogaba de la mejor manera que podía.

-...yo no sabía que seguíais allí después de comenzaron a liberar gente y...y tenía que entregar a Lexa para salvar a mi gente y a los suyos-continuó Clarke colocando las manos en su cara mientras lloraba-. La dejé allí para que muriera y ella...ella os salvó, porque me quería a pesar de que seguramente ya sabía que la había dejado para morir a esas alturas.

Margot vio a Clarke caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba y pudo ver perfectamente a la joven fraccionarse trozo a trozo en pena y culpa por no haber salvado a todos, por dejarse engañar y, sobretodo, por abandonar a la mujer por la que Margot sabía que sentía más que una amistad.

-Oh, Clarke...-susurró Margot.

Lobo apareció al lado de Clarke y Margot lo miró con curiosidad mientras el animal colocaba su hocico en las piernas de la rubia y se dejaba acariciar sorprendiendo a Margot quien miró la escena completamente asombrada.

-Lobo...-susurró Margot.

-Es una parte del alma de Lexa...-susurró Clarke acariciando la cabeza del lobo con cariño-. En algún momento entre su pelea y el momento en que la encontrasteis decidió olvidar el dolor que le había causado...

-...y perdió sus memorias-dijo Margot llevandose una mano a los labios-. Dios mio...

Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró de forma temblorosa mientras Margot asumía lo que acababan de decirle cuando, de repente, escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Alycia en la puerta de la cocina con cara de preocupación.

-¿Clarke?¿Estas bien?-preguntó Alycia.

-Alycia...-comenzó Margot.

Pero Alycia la ignoró caminando como si realmente pudiera ver la casa hasta llegar a Clarke, a la que tocó el pelo antes de arrodillarse con ella y tocar sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-¿Estas llorando?-preguntó Alycia.

-Estoy bien-susurró Clarke.

Pero Alycia no le hizo caso, no porque no la creyera, si no porque algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a proteger a aquella mujer aunque solo tenía de ella lo que ella le había contado, cada parte de Alycia le gritaba Clarke y se encontró incapaz de controlarse cuando pudo sentirla débil y desprotegida cerca de ella.

-No estas bien-murmuró Alycia.

-Alycia, Clarke me estaba contando sobre ti-dijo Margot mirando a Clarke.

-¿Sobre mi?-preguntó Alycia sin dejar de acariciar las mejillas de Clarke-. No tienes que llorar por mi, Clarke, estoy bien.

-Te perdí...-susurró Clarke incapaz de detenerse por más tiempo-. Te perdí y no pude ni siquiera decirte lo mucho que significabas para mi.

Alycia pegó su frente a la de ella mientras Margot dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa y una lágrima caía por sus ojos. Alycia podría ser Lexa, la temible Comandante y Clarke podía haber cometido miles de errores pero lo que sentían estaba ahí, justo delante de ella.

Y tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo.

Lobo se acercó a Margot y asintió haciendo a la mujer suspirar al saber finalmente que el lobo era parte de Lexa, o de Alycia y que seguramente él era otra de esas cosas de este mundo que ella no estaba segura de entender pero le daba igual porque por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con el animal y salió con él dejando a Clarke y Alycia solas en su propia burbuja.

Una que era tan fina que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-Clarke...-susurró Alycia.

Clarke suspiró antes de hacer lo que Lexa había hecho en la tienda de campaña una de las últimas veces que se vieron y levanto sus labios hasta los de Alycia para besarla con todo lo que había estado reservando durante meses. Alycia le respondió con la misma fuerza y seguramente con el fuego de sus recuerdos como Lexa, guardado en algún punto de su alma y que la estaban quemando lentamente.

El beso fue de menos a más y pronto Clarke estaba apoyada contra el mueble de la cocina con Alycia usando una mano para sostenerse en el suelo y la otra en la mejilla de Clarke.

-Clarke...-susurró Alycia mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke con los ojos cerrados-. Te quiero, Lexa.

 _No estoy lista para una relación...todavía..._

El flashback de aquellas palabras hicieron que Alycia se separara de Clarke de repente mientras se cogía la cabeza con las dos manos incapaz de sostener el dolor de la memoria de Clarke y...¿y ella? Estaban hablando de cosas que no comprendía y un beso así se produjo pero entonces, Clarke le dijo que no estaba lista para ella ni para nadie.

No estaba lista para una relación.

-¿Alycia?-escuchó que Clarke decía en la distancia.

Clarke se lanzó a tomar una mano de Alycia mientras ella seguía cogiendo su cabeza, le dolía horrores romper sus pensamientos para poder tener una clara visión de la memoria. Alycia no era Alycia si no Lexa y tenía la cara pintada y la ropa propia de una guerrera...de una Comandante.

-Mi cabeza...-susurró Alycia.

Clarke la abrazó contra ella mientras besaba su cabello oscuro y miraba alrededor de ella esperando y deseando que el dolor de cabeza se pasara para poder preguntarle si era por algún recuerdo relacionado con ellas.

Si había recordado su abandono y la odiaba por ello.

-Clarke...me duele mucho-susurró Alycia haciendo el corazón de Clarke romperse en mil pedazos.

-Shhh...ya esta, cariño-murmuró Clarke-. Respira.

Alycia tembló en sus brazos, mientras otra memoria la atacaba. Estaba en el bosque con una mujer, entrenando, otra miraba a lo lejos con un gesto de puro orgullo y más gente, todos vestidos como ella, aplaudían a su nueva líder.

 _¡Sha, Heda!_

De repente, Alycia se apartó de Clarke y la miró con miedo al recordar otra memoria más, esta vez, matando a un hombre atado a un poste y sin un deje de remordimiento en su cara mientras lo atravesaba con su espada.

-Clarke...-susurró Alycia con una cara que solo podía describirse como horror.

-¿Alycia?-preguntó Clarke.

-No, Clarke...-dijo Alycia-. Mi nombre es Lexa y soy...soy un monstruo.

Entonces Alycia se puso a llorar y Clarke la miró con el alma en el suelo mientras se daba cuenta de que Lexa había empezado a recordar cosas sobre su vida como Lexa y eso significaba que pronto sabría la verdad sobre ella.

 _ **-Quizá puedas hacer que vea el cambio en ti antes de que eso pase, Princesa del cielo-**_ dijo lobo en su mente-. ** _Quizá no sea demasiado tarde._**

Eso era lo que Clarke esperaba porque no podía volver a perder a Lexa de nuevo, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

 **-DWR-**

Jackes miró con una sonrisa como la princesa del cielo tomaba la mano de la Comandante y la acunaba entre sus brazos a través de la ventana de la casa. Parecían estar unidas y eso solo podía significar que si ellos querían atacar podían hacerlo ahora, cuando estaban desprotegidas y sin capacidad de reacción.

Tendría que volver a avisar a su reina pero era la opción más posible para eliminar al enemigo de un solo golpe.

Y después, el mundo podría ser de la reina del hielo y los suyos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Weak Self**

Tras la emoción de la mañana, Clarke dejó a Alycia dormir ya que estaba exhausta después de recuperar algo de sus memorias, además, la morena tenía dolor de cabeza así que la rubia la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarla con lobo y salir de la habitación donde Margot la estaba esperando con Raymond y Kaito.

-¿Es cierto lo que nos dijo mi abuela?-preguntó Kaito con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Tú abandonaste a Alycia?

La pregunta casi hizo que Clarke quisiera salir corriendo pero en vez de eso, decidió asumir sus errores y afrontar la verdad porque por ningún motivo iba a abandonar a Lexa de nuevo.

-Si, la deje en un trato que hice con el enemigo para salvar a los que estaban dentro de la montaña-dijo Clarke clavando su mirada en Kaito-. Y fue el peor momento en la Tierra desde que vi morir a Finn allí.

Había tanta emoción en la mirada azul de Clarke que Kaito no se atrevió a decir nada más aunque estaba algo molesto y ahora entendía aquella mirada cargada de pena que tenía la guerrera cuando lo salvó.

-¿Y que pasa ahora?-preguntó Raymond-. Ya sabes que esta viva, que esta con nosotros, ¿que vas a hacer?

-Quiero avisar a mi madre para que mire sus heridas y a mis amigos-dijo Clarke-. También a Idra y Ryder, sus generales.

-Sus heridas no se pueden curar sin aparatos médicos-dijo Margot entonces-. Además, no sabemos si el tejido cicatrizó bien...ni siquiera se si su ceguera es producto de algo interno o de una rotura de vasos...

-Mi madre puede hacerlo, ella tiene aparatos para curar a Lexa si tiene cura-dijo Clarke sorprendiendo a las tres personas que había en la cocina-. Podemos llevarla a Polis y ver que se puede hacer.

-¿Polis?-preguntó Kaito.

-La capital de la Tierra-dijo Clarke.

Kaito miró a sus abuelos y ellos hicieron lo mismo con Clarke quien solos les dio el espacio suficiente para pensarlo. Ella quería llevar a Lexa con su madre para que pudiera curarla y se sintiera en su hogar, quería llevarla ante los guerreros que se sentían más en deuda con ella que nunca.

Quería darle todo lo que pudiera darle en esta vida.

-Esta bien...-susurró Raymond-. Pero solo si Alycia quiere ir.

-Vale-dijo Clarke.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada y Clarke decidió retirarse ya que quería estar pendiente de Lexa cuando, de repente, una tos de Kaito la hizo mirar en su dirección y pudo ver al chico inquieto en su silla.

-¿Vas a volver a dejarla de nuevo ahora que parece que...bueno, que siente cosas por ti?-murmuró el chico.

 _Ella siempre sintió cosas por mí, fui yo la que no supe verlo a tiempo..._

-Nunca jamás volveré a dejarla, Kaito-prometió Clarke-. No volveré a fallarle de nuevo.

Y se marchó, dejando a las tres personas que ocupaban la cocina con la sensación de que las palabras solo eran un reflejo de lo mucho que aquella mujer iba a luchar por mantener esa promesa de ahora en adelante.

 **-DWR-**

La reina del hielo miró a Jackes con una ceja levantada mientras tomaba su idea, no era mala pero quizá no era lo que necesitaban en ese momento ya que, al parecer, Lexa no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para la pelea.

Y eso le dio una idea que podría cambiar de nuevo el rumbo de las cosas.

-No vamos a matar ahora mismo a nadie, Jackes-dijo la reina del hielo con una sonrisa-. Pero si quiero que me traigas a Lexa, viva y sola.

Jackes la miró sorprendido pero pronto asintió y se marchó dejándola con sus pensamientos y la manera de preparar lo que pensaba que era el mejor plan que jamás se le había podido ocurrir.

Iba a hacer con Lexa lo que había hecho con Costia y con Clarke, lo que hizo con Lexa, asegurando una guerra casi en el mismo instante.

Una que la gente del cielo nunca podría ganar.

-Pero antes podré hacerme cargo de tí, mi dulce, Lexa-susurró Moira.

Iba a transformar a esa irreconocible Lexa en un ser que pediría su muerte para cuando acabara con ella. Moira sonrió para si misma y alzó su copa de vino al aire, donde imaginaba que su padre podría estar viéndola.

-Esta va por ti, padre-susurró Moira.

Y después tomó un sorbo, esperando a que Lexa llegara a su terreno.

 **-DWR-**

Clarke estaba en la habitación de Lexa con Lobo cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kaito entró, sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras miraba a su hermana con cara de preocupación.

-Se que me odias por...-comenzó Clarke intentando hacer que el chico la perdonara por algo que ella misma no podía volver a pensar.

-No te odio-cortó Kaito-. Es solo que...se veía tan triste, ¿sabes? No en su lucha pero si en sus ojos, eran verdes oscuros y, si te fijabas bien, podías ver cierta humedad en sus mejillas.

Lágrimas...

 _¿Lexa lloró por mi?_

Clarke cerró los ojos para olvidar precisamente esa secuencia de su imaginación y procedió a respirar para calmarse. Si ella hubiera estado en lugar de Lexa no habría pedido olvidar, habría pedido patear el trasero a la perra que le había hecho daño y aún así, Lexa solo quiso olvidarse de ella y del dolor que le había causado.

-Deberías decirle la verdad, Clarke-susurró Kaito.

Clarke lo miró y supo enseguida de que se trataba, era la traición que ella misma había cometido y que había dejado a Lexa así, sola y desamparada.

Gracias a dios que Kaito y sus abuelos la ayudaron.

-Tengo miedo, Kaito-susurró Clarke mirando al suelo-. Pasé tanto tiempo no queriendo enamorarme de ella que lo hice sin darme cuenta.

-Entonces...

-La quiero, Kaito y creeme que durante toda mi vida me arrepentiré de perderla incluso cuando se que con aquello salvé a más gente de la que podría imaginar-dijo Clarke antes de dar un tembloroso suspiro-. Y siento mucho dejaros allí también.

-No lo sabias-dijo Kaito poniendo una mano en el brazo de Clarke antes de mirar a Alycia-. No se como era antes, Clarke pero aunque vuelva a ser Lexa y te aparte de su lado por lo que hiciste, ella siempre te querrá.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntó Clarke.

-Porque lo veo en sus ojos. Cada vez que la tocas su mirada vacía vuelve a la vida y eso solo puede ser una cosa.

Que la quería, pero eso Clarke ya lo sabía de sobra.

Kaito se levantó y le dio un beso a Clarke en la mejilla antes de irse de la habitación. Lobo se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, intentando darles privacidad cuando Clarke se acercó a Lexa y acarició uno de sus mechones oscuros.

-Te quiero, Lexa-susurró Clarke-. Y juro ahora que nunca jamás volveré a separarme de ti.

Lexa susurró su nombre haciendo a Clarke sonreír antes de que la rubia bajara sus labios para tocarlos con los de la morena y se levantara de la cama, dejándola descansar ahora que parecía que iba a necesitarlo más que nunca.

Las dos la necesitaban si Lexa estaba empezando a recuperar sus memorias.

 _ **-Tranquila, princesa del cielo, cuidaré de ella mientras no estas aquí-**_ dijo lobo abriendo un solo ojo.

Clarke asintió y después de acariciar la cabeza del animal, salió de la habitación con la clara intención de preparar su vuelta a Polis con los Thomason y de la mano de Lexa para llevarla con su madre.

Y quizá, para restaurar la paz en sus vidas.

* * *

Jackes tenía una misión clara, llevarse a Lexa de la casa creando el menor escándalo posible para que la princesa del cielo no pudiera detenerlos pero, para hacer eso, tenían que esperar al momento perfecto.

Y eso no pasó hasta la tarde, cuando los ancianos salieron a cazar y la princesa del cielo y Kaito fueron a buscar agua.

-No tardaremos-dijo Clarke dejando un beso en los labios de Alycia que solo pareció sonreír al tiempo que su cara se enrojecía.

-Vamos, parejita-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Alycia la que besó a Clarke antes de dejar que se fueran, también revolvió el pelo del chico que se separó de ella rápidamente seguido por Clarke, quien siguió gritando por Lexa hasta que estuvo bastante lejos.

Entonces Jackes lo supo, era su momento.

-Vamos a ver que sabes hacer...Comandante.

Alycia sonrió entrando en la casa de nuevo con lobo cuando, de repente, el animal se tensó y ella también al notar otra presencia más allí, a solo unos metros de ella.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-preguntó Alycia.

No escuchó nada pero si sintió a lobo aullar antes de lanzarse sobre algo. Durante varios minutos, Alycia solo sintió forcejeo hasta que escucho el llanto lastimoso de su lobo y cogió lo primero que tenía delante de ella al tiempo que sus ojos vacíos se llenaban de furia.

-Quien eres...

-Tú peor pesadilla.

Alycia ni pudo hacer nada cuando algo saltó sobre ella, no podía escuchar sus movimientos y al intentar patearlo cuando la tiró al suelo supo porque: llevaba botas llenas de pelos de animal...como las que Raymond usaba en pleno invierno.

No podía escuchar sus pasos si los pelos y la suela sabe de ese calzado amortizaban la fuerza de sus pisadas.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba encima de ella, pudo golpearle y quitárselo de encima, aunque de nada sirvió cuando la persona le golpeó a ella en la boca del estomago, robandole el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hora de llevarte ante mi señora...-susurró el hombre.

Alyicia no supo quien era pero tampoco tenía elección, no escuchaba a lobo y su cuerpo no le obedecía cuando intentaba obligarlo a que se defendiera.

 _Clarke..._

Pensó en la mujer de la que se había enamorado de forma casi inmediata y en lo mucho que iba a sentir no poder estar con ella de nuevo y no poder tenerla en sus brazos. Cayó en brazos de su atacante cerrando los ojos mientras seguía pensando en Clarke y en su familia.

En que no iba a verlos nunca más.

-Clarke...

Y después, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

* * *

Clarke rió de algo que le había dicho Kaito mientras volvían de coger el agua. Había sido una buena experiencia para los dos ya que les había permitido conocerse mejor y, para Clarke había sido especialmente divertido descubrir partes de Lexa como hermana y nieta que jamás había visto antes. Kaito estaba contandole algo sobre Lexa intentando hacer bordado que la tenía al borde de la histeria por la risa hasta que una visión la hizo detenerse mientras sentía que su corazón se paraba y su garganta se quedaba seca.

-No...-susurró Clarke.

-¿Clarke?-preguntó Kaito.

Clarke salió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de donde quito el machete gris y azul como el hielo clavado en la puerta y que solo podía significar una cosa: la gente del hielo había estado allí.

-No, no, no...-susurró Clarke-. ¡Lexa!

Pero al entrar a la casa lo único que encontró fue a un lobo sangrando en el suelo y la sensación de que otra vez había perdido su corazón por ser descuidada.

-¡Clarke! ¡Que ha pasado!-gritó Kaito mirando por las habitaciones-. ¡Esta todo destrozado! ¡Y mi hermana!

Clarke quiso rugir porque esta vez no ia a permitirlo...esta vez iba a luchar e iba a traer a Lexa a su lado de nuevo aunque tuviera que destruir toda el reino del hielo.

-La tiene la reina del hielo-gruño Clarke.

Y ahora, tenían que ir a salvarla.

* * *

 **AN:** Y llegó el momento de las reuniones, unas mejores que otras...

Gracias a todos, se os quiere!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** La cosa se pone tensa y no es por nada pero...no parece que vaya a ir a mejor.

Por cierto, por si alguien tiene dudas, sugerencias o simplemente le apetece, podeis seguirme por twitter **inolvidable23i**

Disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Reunions**

La vuelta a casa fue más apresurada de lo que Clarke hubiera querido pero no tenían tiempo para charlas, no cuando Lexa estaba en manos de la reina del hielo quien podría usarla como mejor quisiera.

Podía cambiar sus memorias, podía matarla o podía usarla como cebo para matar al resto y Clarke sabía que si quería recuperar a Lexa no podía dejar que nada de eso pasara.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Clarke.

-¿Clarke?-llamó su madre-. ¡Clarke!

-¡Mamá! Lexa esta viva y la tiene la reina del hielo-dijo Clarke rápidamente.

Las noticias dejaron a su madre sin palabras así como a Indra y Ryder quien pronto aparecieron delante de ella demandando respuestas.

-¿Que quieres decir con que la Comandante esta viva?-preguntó Indra.

-A que esta viva pero no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, perdió la memoria por mi culpa-dijo Clarke moviéndose para ir a su cuarto-. La reina del hielo la tiene ahora, Indra. Lexa esta sola y es ciega.

-¿No puede ver?-preguntó Ryder.

-La explosión-explicó brevemente.

Los dos terrícolas la miraron sorprendidos pero no fue hasta que Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln y Raven llegaron allí cuando entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de que en su intento por ir de inmediato a por Lexa, se había olvidado de los Thomason y de un todavía débil lobo.

Tenía que obligarse a calmarse y a pensar fríamente, como lo hacía Lexa en tiempo de guerra.

-Es gente que quedó atrapada en la montaña-dijo Clarke señalando a Kaito y a sus abuelos-. Ellos salvaron a Lexa y cuidaron de ella hasta ahora y este es lobo es...es el lobo de Lexa, aquel al que pidió que le borrara sus memorias sobre la noche en que la dejamos sola.

Indra y Ryder parecieron avergonzados mientras miraban al suelo. Ellos debían saber mejor que ella todo eso de las memorias y lobo pero no dijeron anda, solo caminaron hacia los Thomason y se inclinaron a modo de reverencia.

-Gracias por salvar a nuestra Comandante-susurró Ryder.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, siempre estaremos en deuda con vosotros-dijo Indra.

Kaito tosió y sus abuelos miraron a otro lado haciendo como si estuvieran avergonzados por las atenciones pero Clarke solo tenía en mente salvar a Lexa y se iba a detener hasta que la tuviera entre sus brazos de nuevo.

-¿Clarke?

-Los quiero a todos aquí, Bellamy-dijo Clarke-. Voy a ir a por Lexa así tenga que empezar una maldita guerra por ello.

-Clarke, deberías pensar...-comenzó Kane.

-No...no voy a pensar porque la última vez que lo hice la perdí, Kane y eso no va a volver a pasar-dijo Clarke.

Kane se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada más mientras Clarke señalaba a Indra, Octavia, Lincoln y Bellamy para que la siguieran a uno de los cuartos a preparar un plan de búsqueda y captura.

Y todos la siguieron esta vez sabiendo que ninguno de ellos podía permitirse perder a Lexa de nuevo por el bien de todos como pueblo y, especialmente, por el bien de Clarke.

* * *

Abby miró a Kaito quien, para ser tan joven, parecía un chico listo que ahora acariciaba el pelaje de lobo a quien ella acababa de tratar de las heridas que le habían causado durante la pelea para proteger a Lexa.

-Es un animal fuerte, vivirá-susurró Abby.

-Se que lo hará...-dijo Kaito distraídamente-. Me preocupa mi hermana.

-¿Tú hermana?-preguntó Abby asumiendo quien era.

-Alycia...Lexa-dijo Kaito mirando al suelo-. Ella...sin memorias odia realmente pelear, solo lo hace por sobrevivir y...¿y porque se la llevaría esta mujer?

 _¿Lexa odiaba pelear?_

Abby casi quiso reír ante la idea. Lexa era la persona a la que más le gustaba pelear que ella hubiera conocido y la verdad, no se la imaginaba siendo menos que eso, aunque claro, tampoco la habría imaginado sacrificándose por gente del cielo y ahí estaban tres pruebas irrefutables del bien que Lexa había hecho.

-La reina del hielo y Lexa tienen asuntos pendientes-dijo Abby antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Kaito-. Pero tranquilo, la encontraremos antes de que le hagan daño.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kaito antes de mirar al suelo-. Perdón que desconfie pero...¿no vais a abandonarla de nuevo?

Abby entendía de donde venía aquella preocupación y no estaba segura de que fuera totalmente infundada, al fin y al cabo, si la cosa se ponía fea y Clarke tenía que elegir de nuevo entre su gente y Lexa, bueno...digamos que tendría que elegir de nuevo con su cabeza.

-Esperemos no llegar a eso, Kaito-dijo Abby seriamente-. Ten fe, chico, quizá tu hermana y mi hija puedan salir de esta de la mano.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Kaito.

-Quien sabe...-admitió Abby-. Pero si se seguro que harán todo lo posible por hacerlo.

Y entonces Kaito sonrió, dandole la sensación de Abby de que finalmente había conseguido traer paz a alguien que de verdad lo necesitaba.

 **-DWR-**

Cuando Alycia despertó, lo primero que sintió fue algo apretando sus muñecas, luego sintió su boca reseca y que todo el cuerpo le dolía, como si llevara muchas horas de pie.

-Por fin despiertas, pensaba que iba a tener que sentarse en el suelo porque ibas a despedazarte las muñecas-dijo una voz no muy lejos de ella.

Alycia reaccionó caminando hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que a su espalda solo había pared y que alguien estaba respirando sobre su cuello, literalmente.

-Si que has cambiado...-susurró la voz.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Alycia.

-Oh, querida, eso no te interesa-dijo la voz, una mujer, por lo que Alycia pudo percibir-. Quizá te interese más saber con quien has estado.

 _¿A que se refiere?_ -se preguntó Alycia.

-Clarke Griffin, ¿te has vuelto a enamorar de ella, Lexa? ¿De la mujer que te traicionó?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Como sabes sobre Clarke?-gruño Alycia sintiendo su instinto de protección para con Clarke más fuerte que nunca.

La mujer rió y Alycia quiso borrar ese sonido que para ella era malvado mientras sentía su presencia alejarse de ella o, más bien, moverse para ponerse delante de ella.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?-preguntó la mujer.

-No se de que hablas-dijo Alycia de nuevo.

-Oh, por favor...-dijo la mujer-. ¡Jackes! ¡Trae a nuestro chamán!

-Si, señora.

Alycia tembló al escuchar la voz del hombre que la había atacado en su hogar y sintió la necesidad de llamar a su lobo hasta que se dio cuenta que era imposible que lobo estuviera allí y deseo que Clarke, Kaito y sus abuelos lo hubieran encontrado antes de que el animal muriera por intentar salvarla.

Pero sin lobo y sin su familia, Alycia se dio cuenta de que, por el momento, estaba sola con aquella mujer y sus guerreros.

-¿Que puedo hacer contigo mientras traen al chamán?-se preguntó la mujer haciendo a Alycia temblar de miedo-. No puedo matarte, ¿Verdad? Sería una pena.

-No importa lo que hagas, no voy a doblegarme-gruñó Alycia.

Sintió el silencio de aquella mujer como un puñal y esperó, pacientemente mientras la escuchaba caminar hacia ella y la sintió tocar su barbilla para levantar su cabeza.

-No quiero que te doblegues...Lexa, quiero destruirte por completo-susurró la mujer.

Y entonces Alycia estaba segura de que su pesadilla había comenzado en aquel mismo momento y con aquella mujer tan fría como el hielo.

 **-DWR-**

Clarke estaba segura de que la cabeza iba a estallarle si no encontraban una buena manera de ir a por Lexa aunque antes de que eso pasara, ella iba a tener la cabeza de la reina del hielo en el suelo de su propio terreno.

-Tienes que pensar, Clarke-dijo Bellamy.

-¿Pensar? ¿Quieres que piense cuando la mujer que quiero esta en manos de su mayor enemiga?-preguntó Clarke mirando a su segundo con dureza.

-Si, queremos que pienses porque ese es tu fuerte-dijo Octavia detrás de su hermano-. Eres nuestra líder, Clarke y Lexa, la Lexa que conocemos, confiaba en ti más que en nadie en este maldito lugar, así que piensa en un plan y no esperes a ser la heroína que tiene suerte en todo lo que hace porque eso solo conseguirá que te maten a ti, a Lexa y a todos nosotros.

Clarke miró a Octavia con fuego en sus ojos pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, no podían ir sin más a por ella, necesitaban algo solido, algo que se pudiera hacer.

Algo como los once clanes restantes.

-Bellamy-susurró Clarke mientras una idea se formaba en su mente-. Los clanes, ellos nos ayudaran. Avisa a Luna y diles que Lexa sigue con vida y que esta en manos de la reina del hielo.

-¿En serio van a ayudar?-preguntó Raven algo preocupada.

-Los clanes respetan a Lexa y la proteger porque ella hizo la alianza que los mantiene en paz-dijo Lincoln-. Ayudaran si ven esa alianza o a su líder en peligro.

Clarke asintió y luego miró de nuevo los mapas intentando encontrar la zona del reino del hielo cuando Octavia puso un dedo en un pico y Clarke levantó la mirada para fijarla en ella.

-Están aquí, Indra me lo dijo-dijo Octavia con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien...hablaremos con los clanes y formaremos un plan para sacar a Lexa de allí-dijo Clarke con su porte decidido-. Bellamy, te quiero conmigo en ese encuentro. Octavia, tú y Lincoln rastread los alrededores de esta zona, buscad puntos débiles y volved y Raven, crea tantas trampas como puedas.

-Esta hecho-dijo Raven.

-Lo haremos, Heda-dijo Octavia.

Clarke la miró pero Octavia solo se inclino hacia ella al igual que Lincoln antes de desaparecer dejandola sola con Bellamy quien le dio una sonrisa de animo antes de pasar una mano por su hombro.

-Eres una buena líder, Clarke-dijo Bellamy-. La salvaremos.

-Eso espero Bell porque...porque no creo que sepa vivir sin ella-suspiró Clarke.

Bellamy le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de irse y Clarke por fin se quedó sola mirando la zona donde seguramente estaba Lexa, en manos de aquella mujer.

-Aguanta, Lexa...por favor-susurró Clarke.

Solo esperaba que si de verdad tenían algún futuro juntas, ella pudiera escucharla y hacer justo lo que le había pedido que hiciera: ser tan fuerte como había sido hasta ahora.

 **-DWR-**

Jackes volvió con el chamán solo para escuchar los gritos que venían de la joven que había secuestrado y, cuando abrió la puerta, supo porque estaba gritando.

Su reina estaba usando su bastón a modo de látigo para golpearla.

-Señora...-susurró Jackes-. El chamán ya llegó.

-Muy bien, entones que empiece-dijo la reina del hielo mientras golpeaba a la joven una vez más en la cara.

El chamán, quien tenía una expresión completamente vacía, se acercó a la joven y puso las manos sobre su cara y suspiró mientras buscaba entre sus fragmentadas memorias la verdad que todos estaban buscando.

Las que la devolverían a su estado normal y la destrozarían por completo.

Y cuando las encontró, rió mientras escuchaba a Lexa gritar de dolor, pena y rabia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12: Save The Leader**

Los clanes no tardaron en reunirse de nuevo al escuchar la llamada de la Princesa del cielo y sus palabras sobre la supervivencia de la Comandante Lexa, cosa que explicaría porque su alma no había pasado a otro ser.

-Debimos esperar que Lexa fuera demasiado cabezona hasta para morir-comentó Luna al resto de la sala.

-Verdaderamente es un líder-comentó otro hombre a su lado-. Formó la coalición, a sobrevivido a la caída de la montaña y tiene aliados más allá de nosotros.

-Razones suficientes para que Moira quiera matarla aparte de las que ya tiene.-dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Clarke suspiró, por supuesto que Moira no iba a dejar con vida a Lexa y por eso tenían que actuar lo más rápido posible, aunque también le preocupaba el hecho de que esto fuera lo que Moira quería que hicieran.

Quizá quería volver a torturar a Lexa aprovechando su falta de memorias.

-¿Clarke? ¿Que piensas de esto?-preguntó Luna ganandose la mirada de todos los seres de la sala.

-Yo...Lexa no tiene ninguna memoria...no se que pueda querer Moira de ella pero no podemos dejar que le haga más daño-dijo Clarke.

-De ella quiere la coalición y quizá hacerle daño personal-dijo el hombre-. Pero nos pides que vayamos a una guerra solo para intentar salvarla.

Clarke levantó la mirada para ver que ellos estaban dudando de ir a salvar a Lexa, algo que no esperaba y que la lleno de rabia porque...¿no era Lexa su líder?¿no se regían como los demás terrícolas? ¿no sabían nada de la maldita lealtad? La rubia giró su mirada a Bellamy, que parecía tan atónito como ella mientras miraba las caras de los líderes.

-Tarde o temprano tendremos que luchar contra Moira-dijo Luna.

-Si pero...¿tiene que ser temprano?-dijo otro líder.

Se acabó, hasta aquí había llegado.

-No me lo puedo creer-gruño Clarke-. Vosotros, líderes de los clanes no sabéis nada sobre lealtad. ¿Porque tenéis que salvar a Lexa? Porque ha estado toda su vida intentando mantener la maldita paz que vivís cuando podéis vivirla. Ella no tiene un minuto de paz, es una Comandante entregada a su pueblo y a vosotros, ni siquiera puedo estar con ella porque su pueblo y sus deberes son más importantes que lo que sentimos.

Las lágrimas picaban sus ojos y pudo ver a Luna bastante incómoda, justo como los demás líderes pero era tarde para que Clarke se detuviera a si misma, tenía que sacar este dolor ahora, cuando lo más probable iba a ser que perdiera a la mujer que amaba.

-Costia la destrozo y ninguno hizo nada por ayudarla. Anya le quito un trozo de alma, quizá el que contenía el cariño por una hermana o una amiga y nadie vino a pagar respeto-sollozó Clarke-. Gustus tuvo que morir de su propia mano y nadie estuvo ahí y yo...yo...

-Clarke...-susurró Luna.

-No puedo perderla...-dijo Clarke-. Se que no os importa nada pero no puedo perderla y si tengo que ir a por ella yo sola lo haré.

Una mano en su hombro hizo a Clarke levantar la mirada para ver que Luna le estaba sonriendo, luego miró al resto de la sala y los vio con sus armas levantadas, como si estuvieran a punto de ir a la guerra.

-Iremos contigo, Clarke de la gente del cielo-dijo Luna-. Nos has convencido.

Bellamy sonrió y levantó su propia arma como el resto de ellos y esa fue la primera vez que Clarke sonrió desde que llegaran allí porque, a pesar de todo, podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

Octavia y Lincoln no tardaron en llegar a los alrededores del reino del hielo. No era un sitio muy lejano y parecía más bien abandonado pero aún así, debían estar lo más alertas posible ya que no estaban hablando de cualquier enemigo.

Este era su enemigo de siempre, el más fiero y poderoso.

-Lincoln, tú conoces mejor a Lexa que yo...-dijo Octavia mientras caminaban por el bosque helado-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Después de la montaña no se que decirte-susurró Lincoln-. Nunca pensé que fuera a volver a por los demás.

Octavia asintió sabiendo como se sentía. Ella se había hecho parte de su gente por él pero nunca había creído o confiado demasiado en Lexa y cuando los abandonó, casi se alegró de no haber confiado en ella.

Pues bien, ahora el sentimiento era totalmente distinto.

-La encontraremos, Lincoln-aseguró Octavia.

-Tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Lincoln-. Ella puede ser dura pero...pero mantiene la paz entre nosotros y su coalición ha parado guerras enteras, sin ella todo eso desaparece, por mucho que piense que Clarke puede llevarlo en su lugar.

Octavia asintió y tomó la mano de Lincoln antes de darle un abrazo. Ahora ellos necesitaban ser más fuertes que nunca para encontrar la manera de llegar a su líder y salvarla de las manos de Moira lo antes posible.

Por primera vez, Lexa los necesitaba y ellos no iban a fallarle.

-Sigamos la búsqueda-susurró Octavia.

Lincoln asintió y siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta un pequeño claro donde Lincoln detuvo a Octavia y le señalo a dos tipos que estaban sentados, reposando después de su día de caza en un sitio tan complicado como las montañas heladas.

-Dicen que la reina a llamado a un chamán para la Comandante-dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Un chamán? ¿Crees que eso hará que recupere la memoria?-preguntó el otro hombre.

-O eso o la enloquecerá al punto de que no sabrá si es una persona o una bestia-contestó el hombre dándole un mordisco a su presa.

Lincoln comenzó a temblar entre el miedo y la pena mientras Octavia giraba su mirada, ella también había escuchado la conversación pero, al mismo tiempo, había estado mirando su ruta de entrada al reino de hielo.

Una senda repleta de árboles que los cubrirían hasta llegar a un túnel que parecía abandonado y que estaba sellado.

Un sello que podían romper con las bombas de Raven y que podría hacerlos llegar a la ciudad si solo silenciaban esas bombas y mataban a los pocos posibles guardas que hubiera por la zona.

-Lincoln, tenemos que volver, ya se como llegar-dijo Octavia moviendo el brazo de Lincoln pero él no se movió.

No pudo hacerlo.

-¿Lincoln?-susurró Octavia.

-Un chamán...-susurró Lincoln-. Octavia, si Lexa enloquece estaremos perdidos pero si recuerda todo y esa en manos de la reina del hielo, su sufrimiento no solo será mayor si no que...

Entonces Octavia lo entendió y su cara perdió todo el color.

-Moira usará ese dolor para destruir a Lexa-susurró Octavia.

Y supo que, si no se daban prisa en hacer lo que tenían que hacer, iba a ser demasiado tarde para salvar a su Comandante.

 **-DWR-**

Raven miró a Kaito acariciar el pelaje de lobo y sonrió mientras veía a Abby charlar con el chico, un habito que le había gustado ver desde que comenzaran a hacerlo solo unas horas antes y le daba una paz que no pensaba sentir en un momento como este.

Aunque bueno, la verdad es que nunca pensó estar en un momento como este.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?

La voz de la mujer que había venido con Kaito y Clarke la hizo darse la vuelta para verla a ella y a su marido mirando entre ella y Kaito. Raven asintió mostrando sus piezas sabiendo lo mal que podían sentirse por no ser capaces de hacer nada más que mirar y ella no quería que se sintieran así.

Ella ya lo había sentido muchas veces y, la verdad, odiaba esa sensación.

-Tengo que formar estas bombas-dijo Raven-. Primero ponemos la pólvora aquí, contenida en este tubo y luego enganchamos estos cables a la pólvora, después ponemos esta cinta y estas ramas y cuando encendamos las ramas, tenemos como tres minutos antes de que explote.

-Eres un genio-dijo Raymond con una sonrisa de completa admiración.

Raven sonrió y le pasó las piezas mientras la mujer los miraba con cierta sonrisa y la curiosidad pico a la morena haciéndole mirar a la mujer casi con vergüenza.

-Lexa...Lexa volvió para salvaros, ¿no?-preguntó Raven.

-Si, lo hizo...

-Había alguien más de su gente o...-dijo Raven intentando no buscar una razón para odiar más a Lexa.

No podía olvidar lo de Finn pero si de verdad había arriesgado todo por gente que la quería muerta...bien, Raven no podía seguir odiándola tan duramente.

-No, Raven, ella no tenía porque salvarnos-dijo Margot-. De hecho, tuvo todas las opciones para dejarnos allí y no lo hizo.

-No lo hizo...-repitió Raven mirando al suelo.

-No se que hizo como Comandante, Raven y no creo que quiera saberlo pero no es la misma persona-dijo Margot-. Antes...lo poco que la vi, solo vi tristeza.

-¿Y después?

-Después vi una mujer buena, una mujer de corazón valiente-dijo Margot-. Una mujer libre.

Raven asintió y suspiró sabiendo que, algún día, tendría una charla con Lexa sobre todo esto si de verdad la salvaban porque las dos necesitaban cerrar la herida de Finn y empezar a conocerse un poco más.

Y después, el futuro elegiría por ellas.

 **-DWR-**

Costia. Anya. Finn. Gustus. Las memorias golpearon a Lexa con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo, aunque sus cadenas no la dejaron llegar al suelo creando un sonido en Lexa que pareció complacer a la reina del hielo.

-¿Como va?-preguntó la reina del hielo.

-Casi a recuperado toda la memoria-dijo el chamán.

-¿Casi?-preguntó la reina del hielo.

-Se resiste a algunas memorias-dijo el chamán.

La reina del hielo lo miró con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Lexa y tomarla por la barbilla sabiendo exactamente que memoria no quería recordarla.

-Clarke de la gente del cielo...

-¡No!-rugió Lexa.

La reina del hielo se apartó y señaló al chamán para que siguiera con su trabajo mientras salía de la sala al mismo tiempo que un guarda se cruzaba en su camino y la detenía guardando su respeto.

-Señora, los clanes se están uniendo alrededor de la gente del cielo-dijo el guarda.

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos-dijo la reina del hielo.

-¿Irá a la guerra con ellos?-preguntó el guarda.

La reina del hielo sonrió, mirando a través de su cristal helado a Lexa gritar de dolor mientras le caían lágrimas en los ojos y gritaba el nombre de Clarke Griffin, maldiciendola y pedía clemencia para su propia muerte.

-Es imposible no ir...-dijo la reina del hielo.

El hombre miró con miedo a la Comandante antes de asentir y salir de la sala para preparar a sus compañeros para la batalla que tenían delante de ella.

La batalla contra los doce clanes.

Lexa quiso morir muchas veces en toda su vida pero nunca como esta, las memorias de su vida mezclada con la libertad que se había encontrado como Alycia Thomason eran demasiado para ella y no sabía como soportar la presión.

Ni las memorias de Clarke buscándola de nuevo y besándola como si no pasara nada.

-Por fin has recordado todo, Comandante-dijo el chamán.

Lexa no hizo ni el mínimo movimiento, no tenía porque y pensaba que quizá, si se quedaba así, podría desaparecer en su misera.

-La reina del hielo estará complacida de saberlo-dijo el chamán.

 _Moira..._

Los ojos de Lexa se abrieron para mirar al chamán quien ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad al ver la única cosa que aquellos ojos verdes mostraban: una rabia tan profunda que rayaba la locura.

-¿Comandante?-preguntó el chamán.

Pero lo único que se escapó de los labios de Lexa fue el rugido de un animal que se clavó en los huesos del chamán al comprender que la Comandante de los doce clanes se había convertido en un animal y no se iba a detener hasta tener lo que estaba buscando: sangre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Ice Assault**

Kaito sintió a lobo moverse debajo de su mano y miró al animal aullar de dolor antes de sentir como su mano lo traspasaba para su sorpresa.

-¡Lobo!

El animal quiso sonreir pero interiormente ya sabía que pasaba con él y aunque le dolía dejar al chico y su familia, su alma debía volver a su lugar, con su ama.

Lexa había recuperado sus memorias y a causa de eso, él no podía seguir allí.

Kaito siguió gritando al lobo haciendo a todos acudir rápidamente pero solo Clarke se acercó lo suficiente para poner una mano en su hombro mientras miraba a lobo cada vez más débil, desapareciendo ante sus propios ojos.

-¿¡Que le esta pasando!?-gritó Kaito mirando a Clarke-. ¡Haz algo!

Pero Clarke no podía hacer nada porque, cuando miró a lobo, supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Lexa estaba recuperando sus memorias y, como consecuencia, el estaba desapareciendo.

-No podemos hacer nada...-susurró Clarke.

 _ **-No va a ser fácil a partir de ahora, Princesa del Cielo-dijo lobo-. Mi ama esta muy enfadada y la reina del hielo no ha mejorado su estado.**_

-¡Lobo!

La voz de Kaito hizo que Clarke agarrara al muchacho más contra ella mientras el animal dejaba escapar un suspiro y perdía toda su fuerza, quedando en nada más que una mota de aire que dejó a todos en silencio mientras Kaito lloraba en brazos de Clarke.

-¿¡Porque!?-gritó el chico-. ¡Primero Alycia y ahora lobo!

-No están muertos-susurró Clarke más para si misma que para Kaito-. Lobo era una parte de Lexa que ha vuelto a ella.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de Clarke, todos menos Indra quien dio un paso adelante para quedar cara a cara con la princesa del cielo, mirandola a los ojos cargados de admiración y sorpresa.

-¿La Comandante pudo separar sus memorias de su mente?-preguntó Indra.

-Si...quiso olvidarme a mi y a...bueno, a su dolor-dijo Clarke.

-Hasta que el amor de su corazón la encuentre-dijo Ryder detrás de Indra-. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, Princesa del Cielo?

En su sorpresa se dio cuenta de ello y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos justo cuando pensaba que no podía llorar más. Ella era el amor del corazón de Lexa y con ella, habían vuelto sus memorias.

Y, por lo tanto, su dolor.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, entonces-dijo Octavia poniendo a todos de nuevo la mente en su misión-. La reina del hielo estará más que animada para torturar a la Comandante ahora que es ella de nuevo.

-No lo dudes-dijo Lincoln pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Prepararé las bombas-dijo Raven.

-Y yo a la gente-dijo Bellamy.

Y así, a pesar de este nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos, la gente del cielo, los terrícolas y los demás clanes iban a ponerse en marcha hacia un rescate del que dependía todo su futuro.

 **-DWR-**

 _-Algún día, Lexa, todo será lo ves será tuyo-dijo su padre levantandola entre sus brazos._

 _-¿De verdad?-preguntó la joven Lexa con una sonrisa._

 _-Si. Este será tu mundo, aquí crearas tu familia y vivirás la vida que quieras vivir-dijo su padre-. Y cuando te pierdas, este será tu refugio._

 _-¿El bosque?-preguntó la chica._

 _-El bosque...-susurró su padre._

Lexa estiró de las cadenas que la ataban y gruñó al no poder soltarse por lo que tuvo que recurrir a las medidas drásticas usando sus muñecas de la manera que Anya le había enseñado para liberarse de ella.

Mientras tanto, el chamán la miraba con cierta diversión en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que sobrevivirás a este enfrentamiento, Comandante?-preguntó el chamán.

-Quien sabe...he sobrevivido a una montaña, ¿no?-murmuró Lexa.

Su mirada era fría tornando sus ojos verdes en cristales mortales y el chamán sintió algo de miedo por primera vez en su extensa vida. Esta ya no era la mujer débil que habían traído, no, esta era la Comandante que regía los doce clanes.

-Comandante, no quiere matarme-dijo el chamán.

-La verdad es que si quiero hacerlo-gruñó Lexa-. Pero tú no eres mi objetivo.

-¿La reina del hielo?

Lexa no le contestó, solo caminó lentamente mientras el chamán daba pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse todo lo posible de ella. A pesar de sus heridas esa mujer era temible y estaba llena de odio por las tragedias cometidas contra ella.

-Tú objetivo debería ser Clarke Griffin-dijo el chamán.

Lexa apenas movió su mano para agarrar el cuello del chamán y apretarlo contra la pared mirando sus ojos verdes tornarse como los de un gato furioso a punto de atacar.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, perro-rugió Lexa.

-Ella es tu enemiga-dijo el chamán.

-¡Que te calles!

Lo lanzó al suelo con tanta fuerza que le rompió por lo menos un brazo. El chamán gritó con fuerza pero Lexa no le hizo caso mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Ella te traicionó una vez, volverá a hacerlo si intentas ir a verla-dijo el chamán-. ¿Porque no dejas que la reina del hielo acabe con esto?

-Porque Clarke es mía y nadie va a tocarla-gruño Lexa-. Y menos esa asesina.

El chamán miró extrañado el brillo de los ojos de la Comandante incapaz de entender como esa mujer todavía podía querer a la que la había traicionado y preguntándose, si ese amor iba a salvarla o si por el contrario, ese amor sería su completa destrucción.

* * *

El plan era casi perfecto, iban a usar el camino que Octavia había encontrado para llegar al castillo y solo Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln iban a entrar. Raymond estaría con los terrícolas en la retaguardia y Kaito, Abby, Kane y Margot se quedarían cerca, en un centro médico por si tenían heridos o Lexa necesitaba atención.

En cuanto a los clanes, iban a rodearlos a modo de seguro para protegerlos de ataques por aire, mar o tierra.

-Tened cuidado, Clarke-dijo Luna.

Clarke asintió y tomó el amuleto de Luna sabiendo que no importaba lo que pasara hoy, iba a salvar a Lexa así tuviera que dar su vida en el intento. Iba a hacer lo que no hizo en la montaña y nadie iba a detenerla.

Absolutamente nadie.

-¡Hoy salvaremos a nuestra Comandante!-rugió Clarke.

Todos levantaron sus armas en señal de apoyo y Clarke se sintió, por primera vez, que tenían alguna posibilidad ya que todos estaban listos para afrontar la batalla que podían tener hoy o la que tendrían en el futuro.

Porque si algo sabía era que Moira no iba a dejar esto sin respuesta.

-Vamos...

Marcharon al túnel sin encontrar nada que los detuviera, algo que no le extraño debido a que estaba sellado pero gracias a Raven y a sus bombas pudieron pasar rápidamente llegando a un castillo completamente blanco como la nieve y lleno de guardias que estaban cerrando la puerta.

-¿Como llegamos dentro?-preguntó Clarke a si misma.

-Nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Bellamy mirando a Octavia y Lincoln.

Octavia asintió y Lincoln sonrió dando el visto bueno que Clarke aceptó antes de dejarlos ir rezando para no tener que asumir ninguna de sus muertes. Los vio caminar lentamente, agazapados en la nieve hasta estar debajo de los guardas y, después, uno por uno fueron atacando a los guardias con armas y ataques certeros hasta no dejar ninguno con vida.

-Ve...-dijo Octavia-. Nosotros aseguramos esto.

-Gracias-dijo Clarke.

Bellamy asintió y Clarke salió corriendo hacia dentro del castillo donde encontró a la reina del hielo rápidamente pero no estaba sola.

No, había alguien más que ella.

-Oh dios mio...-susurró Clarke.

Era Lexa, su Lexa, de vuelta y peleando como una guerrera dandole la confirmación de que estaba de vuelta completamente, con toda su fuerza, toda su valentía y...

...y todos sus recuerdos.

De repente la espada de Lexa cayó al suelo y la reina del hielo se lanzó a por ella haciéndola caer al suelo mientras Clarke sintió su corazón en la garganta.

-¡Lexa!

* * *

Las dos se giraron al mismo tiempo y, aunque sabía quien era su enemiga, Clarke no estaba segura de saber de que lado estaba Lexa.

Lexa se giró al tiempo de ver a Clarke y sintió su corazón en la garganta al ahogarse con todo su dolor y todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer que la abandonó en la nada.

La mujer que aún así no podía olvidar.

-Clarke...

La reina del hielo aprovechó para golpearla y le clavó su espada en el costado haciéndola gruñir de dolor antes de que viera un mechón rubio de pelo entre la reina del hielo y ella que la hizo darse cuenta de que Clarke estaba intentando salvarla.

 _Ahora...después de todo..._

Quiso apartarla de su lucha, quiso odiarla por intentar salvarla ahora que su vida cada vez tenía sentido pero en vez de todo simplemente se dejó caer al suelo mientras sentía los brazos de Clarke alrededor de ella y un último pensamiento invadió su mente antes de dejarse llevar.

 _Dioses, no la dejéis morir...no como Costia y no como mis padres..._

Y después todo fue negro para ella...

Clarke apenas tuvo tiempo de coger a Lexa antes de que golpeara al suelo y, las dos, rodaron lejos de la reina del hielo que las miró con una furia que podría derretir todo su maldito reino.

-No vas a poder protegerla siempre-rugió la reina de hielo.

-Eso lo veremos-gruño Clarke.

La reina del hielo levantó la espada para atacarla pero Clarke disparó su arma haciendo que la bala impactara en una lampara encima de ellas que cayó cerca de la reina y la hizo retroceder.

-Justo...-susurró Clarke.

Usó el humo como distracción y salió corriendo de nuevo por los túneles de acceso mientras la reina gritaba y pedía sus cabezas pero eso a Clarke no le importaba, no cuando tenía Lexa entre sus brazos, herida pero con ella.

-Aguanta, Lexa-susurró Clarke acomodándola en su espalda-. No volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo.

-Te odio...Clarke-susurró Lexa en mitad de su inconsciencia.

Clarke quería llorar pero en vez de eso se obligó a seguir adelante y olvidó por un momento que entre ellas las cosas no estaban bien.

Que ahora no sabía ni lo que eran.

-Te quiero, Lexa-susurró Clarke-. Y voy a pasar el resto de mis días pidiéndote perdón si es lo que te hace falta.

No escuchó una contestación y Clarke respiró mientras salían de los túneles con Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln, listos para volver a casa cuando la verdad era que, por Lexa, acababan de empezar una guerra que solo tendría un final.

Moira o ellos.

Clarke suspiró y caminó de nuevo al resto de la gente que la esperaba sin darse cuenta que, en su espalda, la Comandante Lexa dejaba escapar una lágrima cargada de unos sentimientos que hacía mucho había querido enterrar y que ahora se la comían por dentro como un torbellino.

Unos sentimientos que no podía tener.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

Y la ella le había golpeado de la peor de las maneras, otra vez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14: Hate That I Love You**

Moira estaba llena de odio y eso la llevo a reunir a su armada para preparar la aniquilación de la coalición, costara lo que costara.

-Podría destruir nuestros intereses, mi reina-dijo un consejero.

-Estos son mis intereses-gruño la reina-. Quiero la coalición en llamas y quiero a Lexa muerta, ¿entendido? Y lo quiero ahora.

-¿Solo quiere a la Comandante muerta?-preguntó el consejero.

La reina sonrió, obviamente su plan iba más allá de eso pero para poder quitarse molestías, tenía que eliminar a Lexa de su camino porque sin ella y la fuerza de sus decisiones la coalición caería tal y como su reino había caído al morir sus padres.

 _-No hagas esto, Moira-susurró su tía._

 _-Moira cariño, por favor-susurró tío._

La memoria de sus tíos muriendo en sus manos fue en cierta manera dolorosa para ella, realmente no había querido hacerlo pero de no haberlo hecho, no habría podido ser la que era hoy y eso hubiera sido mucho peor.

Ahora, para completar su cometido, solo tenía que terminar el trabajo con Lexa.

-Señora, yo terminaré el trabajo.

La voz de Jackes la hizo sonreír ya que era su mejor guerrero y el único que había conseguido cumplir sus ordenes casi de manera perfecta donde los demás habían fallado.

-Jackes, si fallas te mataré-dijo la reina del hielo.

-Lo se...-dijo él.

-Entonces no lo hagas y mata a la Comandante-dijo la reina del hielo.

Luego, la reina se giró a sus consejeros y sonrió viendo sus caras de expectación ante la orden que estaba a punto de dar.

-¡Vamos a destruir la coalición!-gritó la reina del hielo-. ¡Y vamos a reinar en todos los reinos!

Los consejeros se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir, apoyando a su reina como debían hacer aunque les pareciera mala idea ya que iban a ir a la guerra contra de las mayores fuerzas que su mundo tenía en estos momentos.

La coalición de los 12 clanes unida a la gente caída del cielo y...su temible Comandante Lexa.

 **-DWR-**

Cuando Lexa volvió a despertar, se encontró de nuevo en su hogar y pudo sentir la presencia de Indra cerca de ella e incluso Ryder estaba allí, mirándola con cierta preocupación y remordimiento, algo que Lexa no necesitaba ya que no quería perdonarlos.

No quería nada con ellos.

-Heda...

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra-gruñó Lexa.

-Heda, por favor...-dijo Ryder en tono de suplica.

-Silencio, Ryder.

El tono de Lexa no era uno que se pudiera discutir, como tampoco pudieron discutir que Lexa se levatnara de la cama aunque su cuerpo entero le gritara que no lo hiciera.

-Deberías descansar, Heda-dijo Indra.

Lexa optó por ignorarla y se sentó en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y, esta vez, fueron Octavia y Lincoln quienes entraron con la mirada clavada en el suelo y la sensación de ser dos niños atrapados en una travesura.

-Heda, ¿que hace levantada?-preguntó Lincoln.

-Ahorrate la preocupación, Lincoln, llegas tarde-gruño Lexa de nuevo.

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor de su espalda la dejó sin aliento haciendo a Octavia tener que moverse para ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo a pesar de las negativas de la Comandante.

-Clarke dijo que no había que moverte-dijo Octavia.

 _¿Ahora se preocupan?_

-No necesito a Clarke ni a ninguno de vosotros.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

La voz de Clarke dejó sin aliento a Lexa cuando la vio entrar en sus habituales ropas y como la recordaba, brillante y viva aunque sus ojos parecían más tristes y más llenos de algo que no quería entender y su pelo parecía algo más largo y con bucles.

-Lexa, tienes que reposar-dijo Clarke que no admitía discusión.

-No tengo que hacer nada de lo que me digas-dijo Lexa.

-Por favor, no vas a llegar a nada comportandote así-dijo Clarke.

-Prefiero ser así que una traidora.

Las palabras dolían más de lo que quiso admitir pero al ver el silencio de Clarke, Lexa se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando una serie de caras serias mientras Clarke la miraba marcharse.

-No la dejes ir-dijo Octavia detrás de ella-. Lucha por ella ahora.

Clarke asintió y antes de saber que estaba haciendo salió corriendo detrás de Lexa con una firme intención: no volver a dejarla sola nunca más.

* * *

La encontró en su propio jardín y Clarke tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreír ante la perfecta vista de Lexa rodeada de flores, había algo tan tierno en la manera que tocaba las plantas que parecían darle una paz que seguramente no sentía que para Clarke fue como enamorarse de ella de nuevo.

¿Podía pasar eso?

-Lexa...

-No tenemos nada que hablar, Clarke.

-Tenemos todo que hablar, Lexa-dijo Clarke dando un paso hacia ella.

Lexa se alejó de nuevo pero Clarke no estaba dispuesta a dejarla marchar, no ahora que finalmente la tenía de vuelta para poder explicarle todo lo que había pasado en esa montaña y sus razones para abandonarla.

-Me abandonaste...-gruñó Lexa.

-Vinieron a mi y me ofrecieron un trato, Lexa. Nuestra gente a cambio de tu vida-dijo Clarke sintiendo las lágrimas en su garganta-. No quería hacerlo, dios sabe que quería salvarte pero en ese momento no había más opciones.

-Podías habérmelo dicho-dijo Lexa cerrando los ojos para evitar las lágrimas-. Podrías haberme dado alguna indicación, Indra podría haberte dicho como y todo habría estado bien.

-Lexa...

-En lugar de eso me dejaste allí para morir-dijo Lexa entonces abriendo sus ojos verdes para clavarlos en Clarke.

-¡Lo hice por nuestra gente!-gritó Clarke viendo como cada vez era más imposible hacer ver su lado de la historia a Lexa-. ¡Tú me enseñaste eso!

-Y tú me enseñaste a mirar más allá-dijo Lexa mirando fijamente a Clarke antes de soltar una risa marcada por la tristeza-. Cambiamos nuestra forma de ser en el peor momento.

Clarke miró al suelo incapaz de ver el dolor en los ojos de la Comandante, le había fallado y no sabía como arreglarlo a pesar de que no podía quererla más que en ese momento, cuando estaba tan enfadada con ella.

-No te sirvió de nada-dijo Lexa de repente-. Todavía había gente dentro de la montaña.

-Lo sé...-susurró Clarke-. No supe nada de eso hasta que Kaito nos lo contó...

El silencio que se hizo entre ellas fue tan insoportable que Clarke no pudo aguantar la presión y se acercó a Lexa tomando sus manos y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules plagados de lágrimas que rompieron el corazón de la Comandante.

-Lexa, por favor...se que no puedes olvidarlo pero te pido perdón-suplicó Clarke-. Por favor, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo...no puedo perderte de nuevo.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

-No me hagas perderte de nuevo, Lexa...no voy a poder resistirlo-dijo Clarke.

Era un riesgo decir las palabras, las dos lo sabían pero no podía quedarse ni un minuto más en los labios de Clarke, no cuando estaba a punto de perderla y esto era lo único que podría detenerla porque la rubia sabía que Lexa sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Te quiero, Lexa.

Y entonces no hubo más palabras entre ellas cuando Lexa tomó la cara de Clarke entre sus manos y la besó. Las dos lloraban por lo que había pasado y a la vez se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, como si fuera la primera y la última vez.

Sus bocas chocaron intentando ganar el control. Clarke pasó las manos por el cuello de Lexa y Lexa rodeó la espalda de Clarke con sus manos perdiéndose en la sensación de tener a la persona que querían allí, en ese momento, suspendidas en un tiempo robado.

-Te quiero, Lexa...-murmuró Clarke caminando contra la Comandante hasta apoyarla contra un árbol.

En los ojos azules de Clarke, Lexa encontró sinceridad aunque todo fuera un desastre y se encontró con que no podía pelear lo que sentía, no había manera de detener el amor que sentía por esta cabezota de otro mundo que había venido a revolver el suyo.

Y a devolverle la vida.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía perdonarla todavía y tampoco podía tener nada con ella con Moira pisando sus talones.

-Yo también te quiero, Clarke pero...pero no puedo.

-Lexa...

-No todavía-susurró Lexa-. No hasta que terminemos con Moira y sienta que puedo volver a confiar en ti.

Clarke asintió enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa porque aunque no era la respuesta que quería, era lo máximo que podía pedir de ella en ese momento y estaba más que agradecida de que contemplara la posibilidad de un futuro juntas.

Eso si sobrevivían a Moira, claro.

-Tu gente te necesita, Lexa-dijo Clarke levantado su mirada hacia ella.

-Mi gente me dejó a pesar de todo, Clarke-dijo Lexa pasando una mano por su pelo-. No me necesitan.

-Indra me odia por la decisión que tome y Ryder me respeta porque soy la otra opción-dijo Clarke cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de los dedos de Lexa en su pelo-. Y los demás necesitan a su líder, te necesitan a ti.

-Clarke...

-La coalición te necesita, Luna y los demás quieren a su líder de vuelta-dijo Clarke-. Te necesitan para derrotar a Moira.

Lexa sabía que tenía razón, que aunque quisiera enfrentarse a Moira sola o quisiera volver a ser Alycia no podía. Era Lexa, la Comandante de los terrícolas y de la coalición de los 12 clanes y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su destino.

Pasado, presente y futuro que solo tenía una cosa de por medio: la reina del hielo.

 _ **-No estarás sola, Heda...**_

 _-¿Lobo?_ -pensó Lexa.

 _ **-Soy parte de tí, Heda...siempre te daré mi fuerza.**_

Lexa sonrió y se separó de Clarke sin querer antes de que la rubia tomara su mano y la mirara a los ojos, esperando las palabras que ella deseaba oír y que Lexa parecía querer decir.

-Vamos a vencer a Moira, Clarke-susurró Lexa-. Y después veremos el futuro.

-Eso lo veremos...

De repente y dejando que sus instintos trabajaran por ella, Lexa empujó a Clarke lejos de ella y recivió el impacto de una lanza que le rozó el brazo y la lanzó al suelo mientras Clarke llamaba a su nombre.

Pero Lexa no contestó porque estaba demasiado concentrada mirando a su enemigo.

-Tú otra vez...-gruño Lexa.

-Es hora de tu muerte, Comandante-dijo Jackes.

Lexa se levantó y suspiró sabiendo que no tenía manera de salir de esta a no ser que acabara con este emisario de una vez y para siempre, miró a Clarke, le sonrió y dio un paso al frente recogiendo la lanza con la que Jackes la había atacado para moverla en el viento y ponerla a su espalda.

-Espero que no le tengas miedo a la muerte-gruño Lexa.

-Espero que tu pequeña princesa del cielo este preparada para verte morir...

Clarke, quien miraba desde el suelo, vio los ojos de Lexa cambiar a un tono más oscuro mientras tanteaba a su enemigo, no dejandose llevar por acciones ni por nada que no fuera la pura concentración en la batalla.

Y entonces supo que su Comandante había vuelto del todo.

-¡Clarke!-escuchó a Raven.

-¡Comandante!-gritó Indra.

Sus amigos y compañeros la rodearon rápidamente pero ninguno de ellos se movió al ver a Lexa lista para la batalla, la Comandante por su parte se giró a Indra, Ryder y Lincoln y con un simple gesto, su general se colocó al lado de Clarke, cubriendo también a Kaito y sus abuelos, Ryder se puso delante de Abby, Kane y Raven y Lincoln se posicionó detrás de Octavia y Bellamy como si fueran guarda espaldas antes de que Lexa tornara la atención a su enemigo.

-Vaya...-rió Jackes.

Lexa sonrió sabiendo exactamente lo que le había hecho pensar y encontradose de nuevo en su ambiente, su verdadero ser que no era ni Lexa, ni Alycia, si no las dos.

-La Comandante esta de vuelta-susurró Lexa.

Y era hora de que mostrara su verdadero poder.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Antes de nada, gracias por todo chicos, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie y la verdad es que la acogida a sido genial, asi que muchas gracias.

And now there is a question: Do you want me to translate this history to english? Is not my firts language and I'm sure there is going to be mistakes (a lot of them, actually) but if you want to I can translate this.

Let me know.

Ahora, adelante con el capitulo, gracias de nuevo!

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Story Of My Life**

Jackes atacó primero y Lexa se obligó a si misma a lanzarse a un lado para revolcarse por el suelo, esquivar el golpe y ponerse en pie a tiempo de lanzarse sobre Jackes quien se la quito de encima de una patada.

-Eres buena, Comandante-susurró Jackes.

Lexa no le contestó y Jackes se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella intentando agarrarla pero Lexa se agachó y le golpeó en el estomago haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo mientras ella se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Rindete-dijo Lexa.

-Nunca.

Entonces Jackes se levantó de un saltó y sonrió antes de desenvainar su espada dejando a Lexa y a Indra sin aliento cuando tomaron constancia de que espada se trataba.

-No puede ser...-susurró Lexa.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Como osas!-gritó Indra.

Jackes se giró a Indra con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes antes de volver a mirar a Lexa y mostrarle su espada, que blandió delante de ellas mientras sentía la furia de Lexa crecer lentamente entre ellos.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Kaito.

-Es la espada del padre de Lexa...-gruño Indra-. Luxor estará inquieto en el otro mundo si este ser lleva a su preciada arma.

-La reina del hielo me la regaló-dijo Jackes mirando a Lexa fijamente-. ¿Que me dices, Comandante? ¿Te gusta mi arma?

Si alguna vez habían creido que Lexa era temible antes no era nada comparado con lo asustados que estaban de ella en ese momento. Su cara había cambiado a pura rabia mientras sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido al color de los arboles en una fría noche de invierno.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Tú, bastardo indecente, te atreves a llevar la espada de mi padre, Luxor-gruño Lexa-. Tú que crees que algún día serás dueño de todo pero que no eres nada más que un chiquillo con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza.

Su voz sonaba casi gutural, algo que ninguno de ellos había escuchado jamás, ni siquiera Indra o Ryder quienes se lanzaron una mirada de precaución ya que, como ellos pensaban, esta situación no era más que una dura presión para su Comandante.

Y no tenían ni idea de cuanto más iba a poder aguantar.

Mientras tanto, los demás miraban perplejos a la Comandante dándose cuenta en aquel momento de quien era realmente la Comandante de los doce clanes: una mujer sin piedad a sus enemigos.

-Morirás por tu atrevimiento-dijo Lexa.

Jackes intentó prepararse para el ataque pero no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de moverse antes de que Lexa se lanzara sobre él, lanzando la espada a un lado y cogiéndolo del cuello para comenzar a ahogarlo.

-¡Lexa!

 _ **-¿Ama?**_

 _-No puedo dejarlo vivir, no después de esta ofensa..._

 _ **-Haz lo que debas hacer...**_

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, no lo hagas!

Lexa ignoró la voz y apretó las manos sobre el cuello de Jackes hasta romperlo haciendo a todo el mundo detenerse, el aire se crispó y Lexa respiró pesadamente mirando la cara de sorpresa del hombre al que acababa de matar.

 _ **-Ama...la espada...**_

Lexa miró donde estaba la espada y la recogió del suelo levantándose lentamente solo para mirar a la gente que había delante de ella cuyas expresiones eran de horror y miedo hacia ella, los había asustado con sus actos y ahora...ahora no podía hacer nada.

Por eso, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¡Lexa!

Salió corriendo al único lugar que conocía y que podía darle la paz que le permitiría terminar con todo esto porque sabía más que nada en el mundo la sensación que ahora recorría a todos y que ella jamás quiso hacerles sentir.

El miedo a que ella fuera un monstruo.

Clarke la vio marcharse con el corazón en un puño y sin pensarlo la siguió mientras Indra evitaba que el resto lo hiciera sabiendo muy bien hacia donde iba su Comandante a buscar la paz interior que tanto necesitaba.

-Indra...-susurró Octavia.

-¿Donde ha ido?-preguntó Raven mirando entre Indra y Octavia.

La terrícola no quería contarlo realmente pero se encontró confiando en aquellos seres del cielo simplemente porque su cabeza se lo decía y porque Octavia había demostrado ser una de los suyos tanto como una mujer del cielo.

Y se merecían respuestas.

-Lexa amaba a sus padres-susurró Indra mirando al suelo-. El único lugar donde puede encontrar paz a estas alturas en el panteón del lago.

-¿El panteón?-preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

Abby se cruzó de brazos mirando a Kane quien también parecía intrigado, pero sobretodo, parecía casi comprensivo con Lexa y con todo lo que acababa de pasar, era como si de repente él sintiera una profunda pena por la Comandante y por el lugar al que había escapado y ella quería saber porque.

-¿Kane?

-Sus padres...ellos están allí, ¿verdad, Indra?

Indra asintió lentamente y sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sabiendo que su Comandante estaría de vuelta cuando estuviera preparada.

 **-DWR-**

 _-En un mundo donde todo es negro, siempre debemos mirar el amor, Lex._

 _-¿Que es el amor?_

 _-Tu madre y yo, los abuelos, Dusty y Daisy..._

 _-Vaya..._

Lexa llegó al lago más rápido de lo que pensaba y miró al panteón formado por su gente al principio de la lucha en la que su familia murió. Todos ellos quedaron reducidos a la nada en cuestión de momentos y Lexa jamás olvidaría a Anya sacándola de allí mientras otros miembros de la armada tapaban a sus familiares.

 _-¡Papa! ¡Mama!_

 _-Lexa...tenemos que salir de aquí-susurró Anya mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

 _-¡No! ¡No!_

Lexa cayó de rodillas frente a las tumbas de sus padres, recuerdos ya perdidos que pasaban por ellos, por sus abuelos, por sus dos perros, Dusty y Daisy, por Costia, por Ania...y ella el denominador común de todos ellos.

Su sangre que la convertía en una maldita reina y su amor habían sido los causante de la condena de familiares, amigos y amores que Lexa no podía seguir perdiendo a manos de Moira o de cualquiera que quisiera su puesto en la maldita coalición

Quizá Moira tenía razón...quizá era mejor si ella desaparecía.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Clarke la hizo girarse solo para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que había visto jamás mirarla con tanto amor que hizo que el corazón roto de la Comandante volviera a latir mientras se acercaba a Clarke y la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Estas bien...-susurró Clarke enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello-. Estamos bien.

-Te enamoraste de un monstruo, Clarke de la gente del cielo-susurró Lexa.

Clarke se separó lentamente de ella y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mejillas de Lexa y suspiraba, queriendo respirar el mismo aire que la mujer que quería estaba respirando.

-No...me enamoré de una mujer fuerte y valiente, cabezota y a veces dura pero capaz de llevar a su gente, de pelear y morir por ella-susurró Clarke-. Me enamoré de una mujer de mirada fría y calculadora que cuando esta conmigo es simplemente ella, con su mirada tranquila y su media sonrisa.

Lexa la miró y suspiró. Esta era la paz que necesitaba, Clarke, su familia y nada más. Ella era lo que era, una guerrera para su gente, una mujer para Clarke, una niña para su padres y su familia, un amor para Costia, una amiga para Anya.

Y ahora debía ser lo que estaba destinada para ser, una reina para su gente.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado, Clarke?-susurró Lexa.

Clarke tembló ante la pregunta porque secretamente sabía que Lexa le estaba preguntando si la abandonaría otra vez, si sería capaz de dejarla sola cuando más la necesitaba.

Y la rubia sabía la respuesta sin ninguna duda.

-Me quedaré contigo para siempre, Lexa.

-Entonces, debes conocer a alguien.

Lexa tomó la mano de Clarke y suspiró mientras se giraba para mirar a su familia y tocar con su otra mano el mármol donde estaba el nombre de su padre antes de mirar a Clarke y darle un pequeño apretón.

-Papá, mamá...chicos, esta es Clarke-dijo Lexa.

Y de esta manera, Comandante y Princesa se sintieron más conectadas que nunca.

 **-DWR-**

Luna era tan pacifica como Lexa era guerrera, por eso la idea de meterse de lleno en una guerra de este calibre era poco alentadora pero se lo debía a su líder y buena amiga por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

A Luna no se le olvidaba que sin Lexa ella y los suyos no estarían aquí, por eso, cuando la vio aparecer de la mano de la Princesa del Cielo sintió un alivio que seguramente no había sentido en meses.

-Comandante-dijo Luna en tono de saludo.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada calmada y Luna vio a Clarke levantar la mano de la Comandante para besarla antes de alejarse de ellas e ir con su propia gente y los terrícolas quienes esperaban pacientemente por ella.

-Luna...¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó Lexa con cierta preocupación.

-Ya sabes que no soy fan de las batallas pero si tengo que pelear una, ¿porque no por tí?-preguntó Luna mirando el brazo de Lexa-. ¿Te han mirado eso?

-Estaré bien-dijo Lexa sin hacerle mucho caso a su herida-. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Moira no va a detenerse y parece que ahora ya no va a por tus seres queridos-dijo Luna clavando su mirada en Lexa.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada de pena que le recordó al día en que supo de la perdida de Costia. Todos fueron afectados por esa perdida y, en aquel momento, Luna había estado segura de que la coalición iba a desaparecer haciéndose pedazos.

Gracias a la fortaleza de Lexa y a mucha ayuda por parte de todos los líderes eso no había pasado pero el miedo a que la líder de la coalición desapareciera era tan grande que, a veces, no tenía ni idea de que pasaría si alguna vez Lexa caía en batalla o por enfermedad.

Por suerte Lexa si y por eso había elegido a Clarke como su reemplazo más allá de leyes sobre almas o reencarnaciones.

-Va a matarme o por lo menos va a intentarlo-dijo Lexa.

-Lexa...

-Cuida de Clarke si algo así pasara-dijo Lexa entonces creando en Luna una sensación de angustia que no pudo detener-. Ayudala a ser una líder.

-Solo si caes-dijo Luna forzando las palabras.

-Solo si caigo-dijo Lexa.

Y entonces, Luna fue sorprendida con un abrazo por parte de Lexa que le hizo apretar su cuerpo más al de la morena en una extraña sensación de pena que no sabía como expresar, menos cuando Clarke estaba mirándolas desde lejos con sus ojos azules cargados de amor y preocupación.

-Gracias por estar ahí para ellos-dijo Lexa entonces-. Es una deuda que jamás podré pagarte.

-Ya esta pagada, hermana-dijo Luna-. Y ahora vamos a patear a ese trasero de hielo.

Lexa rió mientras Clarke llegaba hasta ellas con una sonrisa y abrazaba a Lexa apoyando su cabeza rubia contra el hombro de la Comandante quien beso su cabeza antes de volver a mirar a una Luna completamente asombrada por el enorme cambio de Lexa.

Casi parecía la Lexa antes de Costia.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Clarke.

-Todo perfecto-susurró Lexa.

Luna sonrió entonces cruzandose de brazos mientras Raven y Octavia aparecían a cada lado de Clarke y Lexa con idénticas miradas.

-Perfecto será cuando os caseis-dijo Raven.

-O cuando podáis tener una noche a solas-dijo Octavia con una mirada pícara en su cara.

-O las dos cosas-dijo Luna.

Las tres se echaron a reír mientras miraban las caras sonrojadas de Clarke y Lexa quienes caminaron, alejándose de ellas mientras se daban cuenta que quizá, todo aquello no era tan mala idea.

-Después de la guerra-murmuró Clarke mirando a Lexa antes de besar su mejilla y volver a su posición con su cabeza en el hombro de Lexa.

-Vale...-susurró Lexa.

Era un comienzo de futuro lleno de buenos momentos que por ahora, se quedaba suspendido en el tiempo un poco más.

Solo un poco más...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16: Calm Before The Storm aka. Last Night On Earth**

Lo de casarse igual todavía estaba un poco cercano para ellas y Lexa sabía que era mejor que esperaran a después de esta guerra para hacerlo pero eso no quería decir que también tuviera que olvidarse de la noche a solas que Octavia había sugerido.

Al fin y al cabo, no estaba segura de si iba a sobrevivir todo esto y si tenía que irse, prefería hacerlo con la memoria de Clarke entre sus brazos.

Por eso estaba allí, con aquellas cinco mujeres más Indra y Kaito que la verdad parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí.

-No sabía que podías ser tan romántica, Comandante-dijo Luna levantando una ceja.

-Aparentemente yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora-murmuró Lexa.

Octavia sonrió y le tendió a Lexa la mano antes de que la Comandante la mirara con cierta desconfianza. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a amigos y dios sabe que no había tenido ninguno aparte de Anya por lo que volver a confiar en alguien le era tremendamente complicado.

Pero había pocas cosas que no podría hacer por Clarke y, aparentemente, su tiempo como Alycia la había cambiado.

-Vale, señoritas, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Raven tomando rápidamente el control de la situación.

-¿Quien te ha hecho la jefa?-dijo Octavia a su lado.

-Tú no sabes planear una cita, amiga y el resto-dijo mirando a su alrededor-. Dejemoslo en que es mejor que lo maneje yo.

Abby miró ciertamente ofendida, Luna levantó una ceja e Indra miró a otro lado pero no dijo nada mientras Raven se levantaba y miraba a Lexa a los ojos con total seriedad.

-Primero necesitamos que te quites toda esta pintura de guerra y toda esta armadura-dijo Raven-. ¿Tienes alguna ropa que no sea esto?

-En Polis puede ser, aquí no-contestó Lexa.

-Por suerte para ti, creo que nosotras podemos conseguirte algo más...casual-dijo Raven-. Abby, ¿te importa arreglarle el pelo?

-Para nada.

-Bien. Octavia, tú y yo a la ropa, Luna...

-Yo tengo bastante con mantener a Lexa tranquila...-dijo Luna cosa a la que Raven no pudo más que de acuerdo.

-Bien, Kaito, ¿que tal si tu vas a buscar a Clarke cuando estemos listas?-preguntó Raven.

Kaito asintió y Raven sonrió pensando en que más faltaba dandose cuenta de lo único que necesitaba ahora era la comida y para eso, tenía a la persona perfecta para cazarla.

-¿Indra?

-No.

-Indra, vamos-dijo Octavia.

-No.

-Indra, ayúdame con esto-dijo Lexa.

Indra miró a su Comandante a los ojos y, tras unos minutos, suspiró dejando caer su cabeza al tiempo que Lexa le daba una sonrisa y Raven aplaudía para tomar otra vez la atención de todos los que había allí.

-Bien, nos queda...

-Yo cocino-dijo Margot-. Llevo tanto tiempo cocinando la carne de este lugar que se hacerla de manera que parezca comida normal.

-Tiene razón-dijeron Lexa y Kaito al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perfecto!

Luego Raven miró a Lexa y le dió una palmadita en la espalda a modo de animo mientras la Comandante la miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y cierta preocupación.

-Lexa, tienes una cita-sonrió Raven.

Lo que también podía traducirse como Lexa, tienes un problema.

* * *

 _Un par de horas después..._

Clarke podía sentir que algo estaba pasando cuando Kaito vino vestido con un esmoquin algo fuera de lo común y una sonrisa divertida en su cara. El chico muy amablemente se puso delante de ella y le tendió la mano mirandola a los ojos con la promesa de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Clarke una vez salieron de la tienda.

-Confia en mi-dijo Kaito.

Y Clarke lo hacía aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que le esperaba una vez llegaron a una tienda situada al lado de la tienda de Lexa y Kaito se detuvo en la puerta mirando a su alrededor donde Octavia estaba esperando como un guarda.

-¿Octavia?

-Bienvenida a su cita, señorita Griffin-dijo Octavia-. Permitame que le extienda estas ropas y le pida que entre en la tienda para cambiarse.

-¿De que va esto, Octavia?-preguntó Clarke.

-La Comandante a pedido una mesa para dos esta noche-dijo Octavia con una sonrisa-. Bellamy será el encargado de sevirles la mesa y nosotros de ofrecerles todo lo que necesitan tanto usted como la Comandante.

Clarke quiso echarse a reir pero su contuvo mientras le hacía caso a Octavia y entraba en la tienda donde se cambio sus ropas por una que debía suponer que eran de Octavia y que su madre había arreglado para que pudiera ponerse ya que su madre era la única que conocía sus medidas a la perfección.

Minutos después, Clarke salió ya con Kaito y Octavia esperándola para llevarla a la tienda de Lexa. Clarke había decidido soltarse el pelo y aunque no tenía nada para arreglarselo, su madre seguramente se había encargado de darle un peine para que por lo menos pudiera alisarlo y dejarlo decente.

Aunque por el temblor de sus manos debido a los nervios Clarke dudaba de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Kaito.

-Si...-dijo Clarke.

Kaito asintió y se despidieron de Octavia mientras ella volvía a su puesto y Kaito abría la tienda para dejar pasar a Clarke quien, cuando entró, se quedó totalmente sin palabras.

La tienda estaba totalmente llena de velas que le daban un toque cálido al lugar mientras que en el centro de la tienda había una mesa y dos sillas adornadas con las flores del bosque y una nota que Clarke tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Porque esta noche solo sea el principio..._

 _Mi camino empieza contigo de nuevo y deseo que termine contigo al final._

Clarke suspiró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla cuando sintió unas manos rodearla por la cintura y un beso en su nunca que le hizo sonreír antes de ver la nariz de Lexa en su mejilla y su respiración sobre ella como una suave brisa.

-Buenas noches, Princesa del Cielo.

Clarke sonrió antes de darse la vuelta en brazos de Lexa y quedarse sin aliento al ver a la Comandante delante de ella. Lexa vestía unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro y una camisa blanca que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Su pelo estaba recogido en un coleta y su pintura de guerra había sido usada para decorar sus ojos verdes y hacerlos más vivos todavía.

-Eres hermosa...

Lexa sonrió y cerró sus ojos antes de poner su frente sobre la de Clarke para moverla lentamente como si bailaran un bals en el que Clarke se dejaba llevar por aquella fiera mujer que entre sus brazos solo era una chica más.

Una chica forzada a no sentir y que a la vez sentía todo con ella.

-Te quiero, Clarke-murmuró Lexa.

-Yo también te quiero-dijo Clarke besando sus labios lentamente.

Lexa sintió su corazón estallar mientras miraba los ojos azules de la mujer que quería y la llevaba lentamente a la mesa. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera por Costia a la que había querido con todo su ser.

Pero esto era distinto...Clarke era mucho más.

Se sentaron en la mesa sin separar sus manos la una de la otra y suspiraron en su felicidad mientras Bellamy se acercaba a ellas con una enorme sonrisa y vestido como un perfecto camarero.

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a su cena. Esta noche, por cortesía de la gente del cielo y los terrícolas, disfrutaran de una cena romántica sin interrupciones durante toda la noche-dijo el chico.

Lexa rió y Clarke se sonrojó al tiempo que miraba a Bellamy quien le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse para traer su cena.

-Esto...¿como ha pasado esto?-preguntó Clarke.

-Raven es la mente de todo-dijo Lexa besando la mano de Clarke-. Pero Octavia, tu madre, Margot e incluso Indra han estado ayudando.

-¿Indra también?-preguntó Clarke levantando las cejas.

-También.

Clarke no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse más antes de que la cena les llegara. Carne y ensalada de verduras fueron las comidas elegidas y, la verdad, Clarke se sintió en el cielo con solo probarlas y ver a Lexa disfrutar de ella y de todo esto.

-Pareces feliz...-dijo Clarke-. Me gusta verte así.

-Es difícil no ser feliz en este momento-dijo Lexa-. Nunca pensé que volvería a estar aquí, rodeada de paz y nunca imaginé enamorarme de nuevo, mucho menos que se enamoraran de mí también.

-No eres tan mala como quieres hacer creer-dijo Clarke.

Lexa suspiró tomando la mano de Clarke entre las suyas. No podía negar lo que sentía por esta mujer y no quería esconderlo pero había cosas que tenían que quedar claras antes de ir más lejos, cosas que podían marcar una diferencia entre ellas.

Cosas que asustaban a Lexa más allá de lo comprensible.

-Clarke, no soy una santa y no pienso serlo-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Soy una guerrera, una Comandante con una vida llena de peligros y de amenazas que solo conseguirán un día acabar conmigo, por eso ahora, cuando todo puede detenerse o cuando, por lo menos, podemos evitarnos un daño irreparable, quiero que sepas que esta es mi vida y que entenderé si no estas lista para vivirla conmigo.

Clarke la miró durante varios segundos antes de levantarse y, lentamente, sentarse en el regazo de Lexa para besarla con una calma y una seguridad que sorprendió a la Comandante, luego, Clarke puso una mano sobre el corazón de Lexa y suspiró contra sus labios para luego comenzar a besar su mejilla con caricias cargadas de necesidad y cariño.

-Te quiero como sea, Lexa-susurró Clarke entre besos-. Y el día que tengas que enfrentarte a algo prometo estar ahí para ti, juro mi vida a que jamás volveré a dejarte, no de manera voluntaria.

Lexa no pudo evitar atrapar los labios de Clarke en un beso cargado de deseo y que rompió todos sus esquemas liberando algo salvaje que hacia tiempo que no sentía. La declaración de Clarke, su promesa, la habían hecho desearla con tanta fuerza que la sorprendió y Lexa se encontró levantando a Clarke entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, olvidando la cena y a Bellamy quien, desde la entrada de la tienda, urgió a todos a que se marcharan dejando solo a Octavia para vigilar que nadie molestara.

-Usaré tapones-prometió la guerrera.

Bellamy besó el pelo de su hermana antes de marcharse y dejarla allí, pendiente de cualquier movimiento con la promesa de darle la privacidad que su princesa del cielo y su comandante de la tierra necesitaban.

Una noche de paz y amor, posiblemente la única que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Moira sabía que tenía que hacer para sacar a Lexa de su escondríjo, ella solo tenía que coger a uno de ellos, al que fuera y entonces la tendría a su merced, como siempre.

Porque Lexa era, a pesar de lo que decían y lo que ella misma quería hacer creer, era una mujer de demasiado corazón para ser la Comandante de todos ellos.

-Coge a uno de ellos-dijo a uno de sus hombres.

Moira miró las fotos que tenían de ellos y sonrió al levantar una de ellas, mostrandosela a su hombre quien asintió recibiendo la orden casi al instante.

-Esta será...

La foto de Raven cayó a la mesa de nuevo mientras Moira, la reina del hielo, empezaba a disfrutar de su victoria anticipada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17: Sold The Soul**

Raven despertó la mañana siguiente a su perfecto plan con una sonrisa en la cara, obviamente había funcionado ya que podía ver desde su tienda a Octavia de pie en la puerta de la tienda de Lexa, con Lincoln a su lado mientras la morena se quitaba los tapones para los oídos que se había puesto con la esperanza de no escuchar los sonidos extraños de dentro de la tienda.

Por su cara tenía claro que no había funcionado.

Raven decidió ir al bosque en busca de una piezas enterradas que iban a servirle para formas nuevos comunicadores y de esa manera darle un poco más de tiempo a Clarke y Lexa antes de hacerles su entrada triunfal como celestina de la Tierra por excelencia.

Se la merecía después de todo lo que había trabajado para darles esta noche.

Salió de la tienda lista para marcharse y con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie ya que no quería que descubrieran su escondite. Ese era su pequeño lugar y no tenía tanta confianza con nadie para querer contarlo.

Pero no se fijo en la sombra que la siguió paso a paso, mirandola como si no fuera más que una presa a la que cazar en medio del bosque.

Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría salido de los dominios de Lexa.

Raven suspiró, caminando lentamente cuando, de repente, sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se giro para encontrarse con un hombre enorme que la miraba con ojos grises brillante por la sensación de poder y que la hizo congelarse de golpe.

 _Mierda..._

Su ropa era la misma que el tipo que atacó a Lexa llevaba y Raven tuvo la sensación de estar en serios problemas a medida que el tipo la agarraba del brazo y se le echaba a la espalda.

-¡Sueltame!

-La reina te ha elegido para ser su prisionera, deberías estar más feliz-dijo el tipo.

-Si, estoy que no quepo en mi-susurró Raven.

Usó su pierna buena para darle una patada al hombre que le obligo a soltarla pero por desgracia, Raven cayó sobre su pierna mala y terminó en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor ante el hombre que volvió a cogerla sin más.

-Eres peleona.

-Soy más que eso...-gruño Raven mientras se tocaba la pierna mala-. Mis amigos van a destrozarte en cuanto se enteren de esto.

El hombre se la echó a la espalda de nuevo mientras Raven intentaba agarrarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo pero aquel tipo era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para ella y no pudo hacer nada mientras la arrastraba por el bosque hacia el reino del hielo.

-Eso es lo que queremos, que la Comandante vaya a buscarte.

Y entonces Raven se detuvo al comprender el plan de la reina del hielo. Ella quería que Lexa fuera a buscarla y sabía que Lexa no se detendría ante nada para salvarla y así evitar el daño que le haría a Clarke perder a una más de los suyos. La verdad del plan hizo a Raven patalear y abrir los ojos mientras una lágrima caía por ellos ante la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada.

La habían cogido y, al mismo tiempo, habían firmado la sentencia de muerte de Lexa.

* * *

Moira no podía estar más feliz que en este momento cuando miró a través de la celda a Raven quien parecía un animal enjaulado mirandola con odio.

Justo como a ella le gustaba.

-¡Hija de...! ¡No vas a conseguir lo que quieres!-gritó Raven.

-Lo que quiero es matar a Lexa, Raven de la gente del cielo y tú me vas a dar ese pasaporte-dijo la reina del hielo.

-¡No! ¡Ella no va a venir!-gritó Raven.

-Si vendrá...por Clarke y por vosotros vendrá-sonrió la reina del hielo.

-No...

-¿No? Mira, persona del cielo, voy a contarte un secreto. Lexa es una mentirosa-dijo la reina del hielo-. Siempre dice cosas como "el amor es una debilidad" pero la verdad es que ella en si es una debilidad, igual que sus padres.

Moira miró a Raven gruñir ante la mención de los padres de Lexa y sonrió adivinando que la mujer ya conocía la historia de los antiguos reyes del hielo.

-Tú mataste a sus padres.

-Si, lo hice-dijo Moira-. Y lo hice por deber a mi gente...a mi pueblo.

-¡Ellos eran tu familia!

-Ellos eran unos cobardes-dijo Moira-. Ellos pusieron a la gente siempre por delante y enseñaron a su hija cosas que jamás podría poner en orden. Ellos le enseñaron sobre el amor a la naturaleza y el deber con su pueblo pero jamás le dijeron nada de la oscuridad de las mentes y el deseo de poder de todos los seres humanos.

-Ellos intentaron criar a su hija como cualquier padre haría-gruño Raven.

-Y por eso murieron, igual que por eso Lexa morirá.

Raven intentó correr golpeando las barras de su celda pero su pierna no le dejó más que acariciar los barrotes y la reina del hielo rió mirandola con una superioridad que Raven odiaba.

-No puedes hacer esto-dijo Raven-. ¿Es que no hay nada de bueno en ti?

Ante aquella pregunta la reina del hielo cesó su sonrisa y la miró con odio mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-No descansaré hasta ver la sangre de Lexa en mis manos-dijo la reina del hielo-. Y espero que sepas que también formaras parte de eso, ¿no te reconforta saber que por fin tendrás tu venganza por lo que le pasó a tu novio? ¿o era el novio de la persona que Lexa tanto quiere?

Y, dejando a Raven sin palabras, Moira abandonó la sala, lista para enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla, la persona a la que quería ver enterrada más que nada en el mundo.

La persona con la que empezó su guerra y con la que quería terminarla.

-Mandad un mensajero a avisar a la Comandante y cuando acabemos con Lexa, aseguraos de que Clarke recupere a su compañera y sepa lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo Moira antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Raven suspiró apoyándose en la pared y rezando por primera vez en toda su vida para que Lexa fuera la mujer que ella temía que era a pesar de todo.

Una mujer que elegiría egoistamente a pesar de todo.

 **-DWR-**

-No, no va a pasar, olvidalo.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Clarke Griffin nada más enterarse de lo que había pasado. En aquella reunión, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Indra. Ryder, Abby, Kane y Lexa, trataban de hacer entender a la rubia que aquella era la mejor opción.

Tenían que dejar ir a Lexa para recuperar a Raven o, por lo menos, eso era lo que prometía la reina del hielo.

-Clarke...

-No, Lexa, olvidalo...no voy a entregarte, no voy a dejar que pase.

-Si no lo haces, Raven morirá-dijo Lexa mirando al suelo.

Clarke miró al suelo incapaz de decir lo que su corazón le estaba gritando. Adoraba a Raven, de verdad que si pero...pero perder a Lexa...no iba a sobrevivir perder a Lexa de nuevo, no después de todo y no después de anoche.

-Sabemos que es duro para ti y para vosotros también, Indra y Ryder pero...-comenzó Kane.

-Dejadnos a solas-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke...-susurró su madre.

-¡Ahora!

Todos parecieron asustarse con su grito pero nadie le discutió mientras salían de la tienda dejando solas a Comandante y Princesa quienes no cruzaron miradas hasta que sus compañeros abandonaron el lugar completamente.

-No puedo perderte-dijo Clarke entonces.

-No tienes opción, Clarke, las dos sabemos que no puedes volver a pasar la misma sensación que tuviste en la montaña y sabemos que no puedes perder a Raven-dijo Lexa dandole una pequeña sonrisa-. Además, le debo nuestra noche a ella y, la verdad, es que es una pieza clave...una persona importante para todos.

Clarke sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer que quería, la mujer que casi había perdido una vez y que ahora iba a perder de la peor manera posible, como a su padre.

-Mi padre...el murió así, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, Lexa y ahora...ahora no puedo pasar por lo mismo-sollozó Clarke abrazando a Lexa-. No quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco quiero, Clarke pero esta vez hay que hacer lo correcto-murmuró Lexa-. Daría mi vida por ti y por los tuyos.

-Lo se...es lo que estas haciendo-lloró Clarke-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Clarke y te juro que sea lo que sea que pase, siempre estaré contigo-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke suspiró contra sus labios de forma temblorosa y no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el beso cargado de amor y de pena que Lexa le daba. En aquel beso había más que en cualquier palabra que pudieran decirse y Clarke no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo cuando Lexa finalmente se separó de ella.

-Mi alma es tuya, Clarke, para siempre-susurró Lexa.

Y luego se fue dejando a Clarke en aquella tienda, mirando a la nada antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, poner las manos sobre su cara y llorar por lo que acababa de perder en aquel momento. Su futuro, su felicidad y su posibilidad de estar en paz.

Porque sin Lexa, nada de eso sería posible.

* * *

Octavia y Bellamy esperaban a Lexa a la salida de la tienda y si despedirse de Clarke había sido imposible, mirar las caras cargadas de culpa y gratitud de los hermanos Blake quienes nunca confiaron en ella, era totalmente deprimente.

Lexa no quería emociones pero ellos no parecían dejar de darle justo eso.

-Cuidad de Clarke y hacerle saber a Raven que nada de esto es culpa suya-dijo Lexa.

-Lexa...-comenzó Octavia.

-No...-susurró Lexa.

-Si, Lexa, debes escucharnos-dijo Bellamy-. Debes escuchar a alguien darte las gracias por una vez en la vida.

Lexa miró al suelo antes de sentir las manos de Octavia a su alrededor así como las de Bellamy y se dio cuenta de que la estaban abrazando, detrás de ellos, Abby y Kane miraban la escena conmovidos e incluso Ryder tenía los ojos brillantes e Indra tenía que respirar hondamente para poder aguantar aquella despedida.

Y entonces, Lexa se dio cuenta de que había encontrado su hogar. Este era su mundo ahora y sonrió mientras se daba cuenta de que si tenía que morir por algo, esto era por lo que quería hacerlo.

-Gracias, Comandante-susurró Bellamy.

-Suerte-susurró Octavia.

Lexa suspiró y se separó de ellos intentando mantener la compostura a la vez que se alejaba de ellos para montarse en el caballo que Ryder e Indra habían preparado para ella y que debía llevarla al reino de hielo.

A su más que segura ejecución.

Lexa miró una vez más hacia su gente y apretó las riendas de su caballo al ver a Clarke parada lejos de ella, mirandola marchar mientras Octavia pasaba una mano por sus hombros y Bellamy ponía una mano en su cabeza a modo de apoyo. La mujer que quería lloraba por ella y no podía ir a consolarla.

-Adios, Clarke de la gente del cielo y...gracias...

Y se marchó con el caballo sin pensar en nada más que en su objetivo y en el amor que Clarke le había demostrado estos días y que siempre llevaría con ella.

Podía morir a manos de Moira, si, podía tener su venganza...también, pero pasara lo que pasara, lo que Lexa nunca olvidaría iba a ser la calidez de Clarke.

Una calidez que llevaría hasta dar su última respiración.

* * *

 **AN:** Dado que este fic esta entrando en su recta final he decidido que ya puedo decir que estoy preparando uno nuevo llamado "To Be A Legend" (Clexa, por supuesto) que será otro AU pero bastante distinto, más personajes, algunos bastante cambiados y una historia que contar con un giro de 360º, de momento, ahí va el resumen:

 **Resumen:** AU (Universo alterno). Lexa era parte del Arca y tenía todo lo que podía soñar. Unos amigos geniales, una novia hermosa, valiente, audaz y cariñosa y los padres de su novia eran prácticamente como si fueran los suyos.

Si, tenía una vida genial hasta que un fallo provocado por el roce de una roca cambió su vida para siempre haciendo.

Esta es la historia de Alexandría Woods y de como se convirtió en una leyenda.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18: Fight For You**

Lexa llegó al reino del hielo con una sensación extraña, la primera vez que había estado allí no había tenido tiempo de sentirse realmente en casa pero ahora, cuando seguramente estaba marchando a su muerte, no pudo evitar sentir el hogar de sus padres con aquella fuerza tan potente digna de un clan como el suyo.

Ella había vivido en Polis y todo aquel lugar era suyo si pero este sitio era el hogar de sus padres, arrebatado de manera fría e injusta.

Miró al suelo desde su caballo viendo a la gente que vivía a allí y se dio cuenta de que no se parecía nada a cuando sus padres reinaban, por lo que Anya le había dicho y lo poco que ella sabía, sus padres siempre habían visto el bien de la gente por encima de todos y en cambio, esta gente tenía que luchar todos los días para sobrevivir.

-Tengo frío, mama...

-Tranquilo...

Lexa detuvo su caballo al ver a una madre intentando proteger a su hijo de las bajas temperaturas del lugar y sintió algo en su corazón que la hizo bajar y coger una manta, que puso sobre los hombros de las dos personas que la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Comandante?-susurró la mujer.

-Tranquilos...esta todo bien-dijo Lexa.

-¿A venido a formar otra guerra?-dijo el hombre que apareció detrás de las dos personas con gesto sombrío y espada preparada para pelear.

-No-dijo Lexa levantando una mano en son de paz-. He venido a terminar con todo esto.

El hombre levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras pasaba una mano por los hombros de la mujer y el niño y se alejaba de ella, haciendo entender a Lexa que, al final, ella era para la gente de este reino lo que Moira era para su gente.

Una asesina despiadada que solo quería poder.

Lexa suspiró y miró sobre su hombro a su caballo en el que volvió a montar hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo, una vez allí, bajo del caballo y soltó sus riendas pegando su frente a la del animal que, por alguna razón, se negaba a quedarse allí.

-Cuando Raven salga, quiero que la lleves a casa, Storm-susurró Lexa

El caballo rechinó en negación pero Lexa solo sonrió y beso la parte delantera del caballo antes de caminar hacia dentro del castillo. La entrada estaba vacía y los guardias que la vieron cerca del trono de la reina sonrieron dejándola pasar sin el más mínimo miedo ya que sabían a lo que venía.

-¡Moira!-gritó Lexa.

De entre las sombras, escondida bajo un enorme abrigo azul como el hielo, la reina del hielo apareció delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa, un guardia a su lado y Raven Reyes, mirándola como si fuera una aparición.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Raven.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo la reina del hielo antes de mirar a Raven-. Y decías que no iba a venir.

Lexa suspiró, se quito su espada para dejarla en el suelo y miró a Moira, su gran enemiga, sonreír ante las palabras que sabía que iba a decir.

-Deja a Raven libre y a cambio, te daré mi vida-susurró Lexa.

-¡No!-gritó Raven.

-Bien-sonrió Moira.

El trato estaba sellado.

 **-DWR-**

Clarke había pasado horas cerca de las cosas de Lexa y cuanto más lo pensaba, más imposible se le hacía simplemente quedarse allí.

¿Realmente iba a dejar que le quitaran todo de nuevo?

Cuando su padre murió, ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo pero ahora, con la vida de Lexa en juego, las situaciones no podían ser más iguales y más distintas al mismo tiempo y Clarke no dejaba de pensar que quizá había una manera de salvar a la chica que quería.

Aunque fuera arriesgado y seguramente no quisieran ayudarla.

Suspiró sabiendo que la única manera de intentar hacer algo por Lexa era ir allí y se golpeó por no pensar antes en ello. Raven estaría bien una vez que Lexa apareciera y Clarke esperaba que Moira estuviera tan llena de poder por tener a la Comandante en sus manos que no se daría cuenta de que ellos estaban allí.

Casi sonrió mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza con esa simple idea.

Tenía que hablar con la gente, buscar aliados para ese plan y luego tenían que ir allí, llegar al castillo, asegurarse de que Raven estuviera bien y salvar a Lexa y podían hacerlo con un poco de acierto y la confianza de saber que Moira no mataría a Lexa tan rápidamente.

No, ella quería tomarse su tiempo con la Comandante.

Clarke asintió para si misma y cogió su arma, cargada desde que llegarón las noticias de Raven antes de salir de allí y toparse, de repente, con varios soldados que parecían estar esperando a que ella saliera de su refugio.

Había soldado del cielo, de la tierra y de los demás clanes quienes estaban detrás de sus líderes.

-¿Chicos?

-Vas a por Lexa, ¿no?-preguntó Octavia mirando al suelo-. Queremos ir contigo...

Las palabras de Octavia fueron acompañados por un golpe de armas de los demás soldados que hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Clarke por la emoción de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

Si Lexa viera esto...

-¿Quereis venir?-susurró Clarke.

-Si-dijo Luna dando un paso al frente-. La coalición es lo que nos ha mantenido en esta frágil paz durante mucho tiempo y se formó gracias a Lexa.

-Nuestros soldados tienen familias, amigos e historias gracias a los esfuerzos de la Comandante-dijo Indra-. Y ellos quieren recompensarle con su ayuda.

Kaito dio un paso al frente con sus abuelos y la demás gente del cielo quienes miraron a Clarke como una líder a la que seguir pasara lo que pasara.

-Lexa...ella nos salvó y ahora nos toca salvarla a ella-dijo Kaito extendiendo su mano hacia Clarke.

Clarke la tomó y sonrió antes de asentir y pedir que todos se acercaran a ella mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho porque por fin parecía tener luz al final de su camino.

Podían salvar a Lexa y a Raven, juntos.

-Muy bien, este es el plan...-comenzó Clarke.

Y mientras lo contaba, casi pudo sentir la libertad de su felicidad un poco más cerca de ella en forma de una última batalla.

Solo esta última vez y después...serían libres, por fin.

 **-DWR-**

Raven casi se echó las manos a la cabeza cuando vio a Lexa tirar sus armas al suelo y pedir su libertad a cambio de su vida. Ella simplemente no podía permitir que eso pasara, no cuando Lexa era tan importante para todos.

-¡No hagas esto!

Lexa levantó la mirada y le sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras la reina del hielo daba la orden de que la sacaran fuera. Raven se sintió arrastrada hacia la salida pero consiguió darle una patada al guardia con su pierna mala y camino casi corriendo a Lexa, quien la tomó en sus brazos mientras Raven lloraba.

No podía darle este final a Clarke y Lexa no se lo merecía, no por ella.

-No puedes hacer esto, Lexa-susurró Raven-. Clarke te necesita, todos lo hacen.

-Raven...

-Ten tu vida, olvídate de mi y ten tu vida-dijo Raven-. Yo puedo morir por un poco de paz.

Lexa la miró a los ojos antes de sonreír y darle un abrazo que Raven sintió dentro de su corazón como la despedida que era. Luego sintió un beso en su pelo y, cuando parecía que Lexa iba a dejarla marchar a su muerte, la Comandante solo la agarró y la lanzó hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta con una pequeña cuerda que tenía en una de las fundas de sus cuchillos.

-¡Lexa!

Golpeó la puerta una vez y otra, hasta que las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y su pierna la forzó a arrodillarse en el suelo cuando escuchó las palabras de la Comandante clavarse en su alma.

-Nunca dejo a los míos pagar por mis asuntos-susurró Lexa-. Nunca dejó a los míos atrás.

Y entonces, Raven se sintió agarrada por unos guardias quienes la llevaron fuera del castillo, tirándola al suelo al lado del caballo de Lexa mientras Raven solo podía pensar en lo que pasaba dentro y como iba a poder mirar a Clarke de nuevo a la cara.

Como iba a hacer desaparecer la culpa que se había clavado dentro de ella como un puñal.

* * *

Dentro del castillo Lexa esperó a que la espada de la reina del hielo tomara su vida pero en vez de eso, Moira sonrió rodeándola y mirándola como si fuera su próxima presa.

-Tienes la misma mirada que tu padre.

Lexa cerró los ojos e intentó mantener la compostura delante de la mujer que le había quitado todo en esta vida: sus padres, su reino, Costia...pero Moira no iba a dejar que eso pasara así que continuó rodeandola y siguió hablando a sus demonios.

-Tu madre pidió tu clemencia y quise deshacerme de ti antes de que ella muriera del todo-dijo Moira-. Costia pidió por tu vida también y por eso le quite la cabeza...deberías haber visto su cara de miedo cuando supo lo que iba a hacer con ella.

-No tenías derecho a matarlos...no cuando si lo que querías era a mi.

-¡Tú fuiste la causante de todo!

Con un movimiento de su bastón, Lexa sintió que sus piernas cedían ante el golpe y quedaba arrodillada en el suelo pero no dijo nada porque, en cierta manera, Moira tenía razón, ella era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres, de la muerte de Costia...

Por eso había dejado a su gente y a Clarke detrás, porque no podía cargar con ninguna muerte más y se negaba a perder a nadie más por su culpa.

-Moira...

La reina del hielo la cogió del cuello y con un movimiento ágil la lanzó hacia el balcón del castillo donde Lexa se golpeó duramente contra el mármol mientras Moira la miraba con furia.

-Yo me convertí en un monstruo porque mi padre pensaba que no merecía ser otra cosa-gruño Moira-. Y eso es culpa tuya.

-No debiste dejar que tu padre te controlara.

-¡Tú no debiste nacer!

Otro golpe y la sangre de Lexa manchó el mármol helado del balcón mientras la Comandante cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que aquel era su final.

 _ **Ama...no te rindas...**_

 _No puedo más, lobo..._

 _ **La skaiprisa te odiará por dejarte vencer, así como los demás...**_

 _Clarke..._

Lexa suspiró y sintió la pena envolverla al saber que no volvería a ver a Clarke nunca más, no volvería a tocarla ni a hacerle el amor como la noche en que se prometieron para siempre y, de repente, sintió que no merecía.

Clarke no necesitaba a alguien débil.

 _ **Tú no eres débil, hija...**_

La voz de su padre hizo que Lexa abriera los ojos y, detrás de Moira, su padre la miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que su madre, delante de ellos y algo más baja, Costia la saludaba y Anya la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante, como si la estuviera retando a pasar aquella prueba.

 _ **Lucha, Lexa...**_

 _ **No dejes que nada te paré, Lex...**_

 _ **¿En serio, Lexa? Vamos, te enseñé mejor que eso...**_

Lexa sonrió y miró a Moira quien le atacó de nuevo con el bastón pero esta vez, lo detuvo, porque ellos tenían razón, ella no podía dejarse vencer, no lo había hecho nunca y no lo haría ahora.

Era la Comandante, no iba a dejarse caer tan fácilmente.

-¡Lexa!

Lexa abrió los ojos en sorpresa mientras sus fantasmas desaparecían y se giró para ver a Clarke, a lo lejos, junto a toda una armada lista para lo que parecía ser una misión de rescate.

Habían venido todos a por ella.

-¡Clarke!

-¡No!

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lexa sintió un golpe en el pecho y la sensación de caer al vacío. Sus manos agarraron por instinto a lo primero que vio y su mirada se quedó clavada en el mármol al que se había agarrado.

-¡Lexa!

-¡Comandante!

Lexa miró al vacío donde no vio más que gente peleando, los suyos y los de la reina del hielo y luego miró hacia arriba donde encontró la mirada helada de Moira.

-Di adiós, Lexa.

Y después, sus manos se soltaron del mármol y su cuerpo flotó en el aire, al vacío.

 _Lo siento, Clarke..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19: Dark Warrior Rises**

Intentar asegurarse de que no mataran a ningún inocente era casi imposible pero Clarke no quería matar a nadie que no intentara atacarlos aunque eso retrasara el rescate de Lexa un poco más. Había creado una estrategia basándose en lo que le habían contado Octavia y Lincoln quienes habían rescatado a una temblorosa Raven justo a las afueras de los terrenos de la reina del hielo junto con el caballo de Lexa.

 _¿Rave?_

 _La tiene...Clarke...¡la tiene y va a matarla!_

Las palabras de Raven se habían clavado en Clarke como un puñal y eso hizo que la rubia se apresurara a intentar salvar a la mujer que amaba. Comenzó a dar ordenes a todos y algunos de los terrícolas la miraron con sorpresa, como si de repente se hubiera despertado una nueva líder para ellos.

-¡Atacad solo cuando ataquen!-gritó Clarke-. ¡Dejad vivir a los débiles!

-¡Y la ciudad!-gritó Indra.

-¡Tomadla!

Su gente rugió como leones y salieron corriendo a la entrada de la ciudad con sus espadas y armas en alto chocando contra los pocos guardias de la reina del hielo que guardaban al lugar.

Entrar no había sido difícil pero una vez que sonó el ruido de alerta, supieron que llegar a Lexa iba a ser mucho más complicado.

-¡A las armas!-gritó un guardián de la reina.

Clarke sacó su arma pero rápidamente fue flanqueada por Octavia y Lincoln, desde donde estaban, podía ver a varios terrícolas y gente del cielo peleando, uniéndose con un solo objetivo y abriendo camino hasta el castillo.

-¡Ve, Clarke!-gritó Octavia.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Lincoln.

Clarke sonrió antes de asentir y apretar su arma, salió corriendo esquivando cuerpos y espadas que caían a su alrededor y casi cuando estaba en el centro, a solos pocos pasos del castillo, sintió un empujón que la tiró al suelo.

-¡Muere!

-Y un cuerno...

Clarke le pegó un tiro al hombre que la atacó y se lo quito de encima antes de levantarse y seguir corriendo, tenía que llegar a Lexa antes de que Moira le hiciera daño porque, aunque sabía que Lexa podía defenderse, el miedo que sentía por ella era tan grande que no podía contenerse.

Además, sabía que Moira iba a intentar cualquier cosa para terminar con Lexa.

Y entonces la vio, colgada de un balcón de mármol y con la mirada hacia arriba, donde Moira acababa de agarrarle la mano y sonreía con maldad.

 _No...no, por favor..._

Todo pasó a cámara lentamente. Moira soltando la mano de Lexa del balcón y Lexa cayendo lentamente, casi de manera angelical, hacia el suelo. Clarke sabía que no podría sobrevivir a una caída tan alta y justo así, su corazón dejó de latir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su grito se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

Octavia, Lincoln e incluso Raven quien estaba atendiendo a los heridos con su madre, todos se detuvieron al escuchar a su líder gritar en agonía y a su otra líder caer hacia su muerte.

Y entonces, al grito de Clarke se sumaron muchos otros antes de reanudar la lucha con una fuerza descomunal llevada por la pena y la rabia.

Una fuerza que iba a vencer cualquier obstáculo que tuvieran delante.

-¡Por Lexa!-gritó Octavia.

Clarke ni siquiera sintió el grito de su amiga si no que salió corriendo sin más hacia el castillo, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada era un claro gesto de furia digna de un animal herido que necesitaba venganza.

Le había quitado su corazón y ahora, pagaría con su vida.

-¡Moira!-rugió Clarke-. ¡Moira!

Llegó al primer cuarto donde escuchó ruido y sin pensarlo, le pegó una patada lanzando la puerta a varios metros de ella mientras respiraba pesadamente y apuntaba a la reina del hielo con su arma.

-¿Vas a matarme, Clarke?-preguntó Moira con una sonrisa-. No vas a hacerlo, tú no eres así.

-Tú me has hecho así-gruñó Clarke-. Me has quitado a la mujer que amo y ahora, vas a pagar con tu vida.

Moira sonrió antes de usar su bastón al tiempo que Clarke disparaba, el arma salió de las manos de la rubia y el bastón saltó por los aire cuando la bala impactó en el pero eso no detuvo a las dos mujeres de agarrarse y lanzarse al suelo, Moira con sus manos sobre el cuello de Clarke.

-Nunca tendrás lo que hay que tener para ser una líder...-dijo Moira.

-La única líder que vale la eliminaste tú-gruño Clarke.

Clarke golpeó a Moira en el estomago y la lanzó lejos de ella pero la reina del hielo se recuperó rápidamente, cogiendo un trozo de cristal para lanzarselo a Clarke quien no pudo hacer más que usar sus manos para evitar que ese afilado cristal le golpeara en la cara.

Aunque de repente, todo se detuvo en el aire...

-¿Que...?-preguntó Moira.

Una luz azul, detrás de Moira, hizo que Clarke bajara sus manos de su cara y mirara con una enorme sonrisa donde Lexa flotaba en el aire con un cálido aura azul y una mirada que no clamaba otra cosa que lucha.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Clarke.

Moira se giró abriendo la boca en sorpresa cuando vio algo que no podía creerse. El espíritu realmente residía en ella y ahora lo veía tomar forma dentro de Lexa para protegerla de la caída que debería haber terminado con su vida.

-Lexa...

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla...-susurró Lexa.

Y, de repente, Moira salió despedida fuera de la habitación mientras Lexa toca de nuevo el suelo mirando a su enemiga como si fuera su próxima presa.

 **-DWR-**

Iba a morir, lo sabía y por eso cerró los ojos mientras caía esperando sentir la fuerza del suelo golpear su cuerpo y hacer que todo explotara dentro de ella.

Pero, en vez de eso, de repente se encontró flotando en el aire lentamente, como si estuviera volando y abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos y antepasados.

Pero en lugar de eso, solo encontró a Anya y a lobo delante de ella.

-Pues vaya un final...-dijo Anya cruzandose de brazos.

Lexa estuvo a punto de levantar una ceja en sorpresa pero lobo gruño haciendo a las dos mujeres mirarlo mientras él se acercaba a Lexa y cerraba los ojos a la vez que usaba su hocico para acariciar la mano de su ama.

-¿Lobo?

-Podemos ayudarte, de hecho, estamos aquí para eso-dijo lobo.

-Tú estas para eso-dijo Anya con una sonrisa-. Yo estoy aquí para decirle que si se deja matar sin más otra vez voy a ponerle un candando a las puertas del más allá.

Lexa quiso sonreír a pesar de todo. Anya tenía siempre esa manera de hacerla querer ser mejor solo para darle en la cara con su fuerza y en este momento, se encontraba con muchas ganas de hacerlo, además, lobo las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus fieros dientes.

-¿En que vais a ayudarme?-preguntó Lexa entonces mirando a lobo.

-Vas a volver con Clarke...ella te necesita para derrotar a la reina del hielo-dijo lobo antes de mirar a Anya-. Y tus padres, Anya y Costia han pedido a los dioses por tu libertad.

Entonces Lexa miró ha Anya quien se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo que dejó a la Comandante sorprendida y a la vez llena de calidez y de un cariño familiar que pensaba que había perdido cuando todos murieron.

-Te mereces ser feliz, Lexa y pensamos que Clarke es la persona indicada.-dijo Anya.

-Lo es...-susurró Lexa.

-Entonces creo que esta es la elección correcta-dijo Anya.

Y, de repente, Lexa sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones ante el puñetazo que recibió de Anya antes de que lobo rugiera y corriera hacia ella, chocando con una fuerza brutal que mareó a Lexa y le hizo sentir que volaba de nuevo.

-¡Buena suerte!-gritó Anya-. ¡Y dile a Clarke que mejore sus cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Esta un poco verde!

Y después, Lexa se sintió respirar de nuevo.

 **-DWR-**

Octavia no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en aquel momento. Su boca se abrió de par en par y Lincoln tuvo que sostenerla cuando vieron el cuerpo de Lexa flotar en el aire, envuelto de una aura azul y con la piel marcada por tiras blancas. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde, blanco y oro y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa como la de un lobo.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Octavia.

-Clarke...-gruño Lexa.

-Esta...esta arriba, Heda-susurró Lincoln.

Lexa miró arriba y con una pequeña sonrisa, impulso sus piernas para saltar al balcón donde pudo ver a Clarke y la reina del hielo peleando en una lucha donde solo una saldría con vida.

Ella tenía intención de que Clarke fuera la ganadora.

* * *

Lexa se acercó lentamente a Clarke y la acogió en sus brazos mientras la rubia sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas al ver a la mujer que quería delante de ella, abrazándola como si realmente estuviera allí y no fuera una alucinación.

-Lexa...¿de verdad eres tú?-murmuró Clarke en su cuello.

-Lo soy, mi skaiprisa-susurró Lexa-. He vuelto por ti.

Clarke levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los transformados de Lexa quien le estaba sonriendo tiernamente hasta que un ruido las alertó y, levantándose del suelo, las dos encontraron a Moira allí, mirando con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad.

-¿¡Como es posible!?-gritó Moira.

-Los dioses no te quieren Moira-dijo Lexa con una voz gutural-. Huye ahora y no vuelvas o usaré mi espada contra ti.

-¡Nunca!

De repente, Moira se abalanzó contra ella al mismo tiempo que el ruido de la victoria salía en forma de gritos de la mano de la gente del cielo y de los terrícolas. La mujer tenía los ojos oscuros por la furia, un trozo de su bastón afilado en la mano y toda la intención de acabar con ellas.

Lexa agarró a Clarke y la apretó contra su cuerpo antes de llamar al espíritu dentro de ella y dejar que el tomara el control. Lobo salió de la espalda de Lexa, con fuerza y después, engulló a Moira hasta hacerla desaparecer.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-gritó Moira.

-Puedo y lo haré-susurró Lexa mirando a Moira a los ojos-. Es hora de pagar por tus pecados, Moira.

Moira estiró la mano para agarrarla del cuello pero un mordisco que vino de Clarke le obligó a soltarla y allí fue cuando lobo pudo hacerse cargo de ella de una vez y para siempre.

Los gritos de la reina del hielo no iban a poder olvidarlos nunca.

-Por fin...-susurró Clarke-. Lexa...por fin...

Lexa la miró, le sonrió y quiso besarla entonces pero comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, su espirítu estaba débil por la cantidad de fuerza que había usado para detener a Moira para siempre y, la verdad, Lexa se sentía cansada después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Clarke-. Lexa, ¿que te pasa?

-Cansada...-logró murmurar Lexa.

Clarke la agarró mientras caían de rodillas al suelo y Lexa apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, la rubia acarició su pelo y suspiró, sintiendo su respiración lentamente sobre ella.

Solo estaba exhausta después de todo.

-Vas a estar bien...-susurró Clarke-. A partir de ahora estaremos bien.

Besó la frente de Lexa y se dio cuenta de que Octavia y Lincoln las estaban mirando desde la puerta con una sonrisa que ahora Clarke si pudo corresponder mientras llamaba a Lincoln para que le ayudara con Lexa.

-Ha terminado todo...-dijo Octavia.

Si, había terminado y ahora, quizá habría tiempo para un poco de paz.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20: Epilogue**

 _3 inviernos después..._

-Y, finalmente, la gente del cielo forma parte de la coalición.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras Lexa tomaba la mano de Clarke y besaba sus nudillos con cariño mostrando ante todos que esta era la persona con la que quería compartir su liredazgo y, si Clarke aceptaba, su vida.

Lexa sonrió al recordar lo mucho que habían peleado por llegar a este momento. Después de vencer a Moira, habían trabajado en retomar el reino del hielo, Lexa había revelado su descendencia y la gente la había aceptado como única líder de todo lo que podían ver.

Era la dueña del mundo, tal y como sus padres hubieran deseado que fuera.

Pero no todo había sido bueno, mucha gente no aceptó a Lexa y menos cuando la Comandante quiso hacer frente a su relación con Clarke delante de todos, decían que era una debilidad pero Lexa no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

Clarke era su corazón y nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Por eso se había apresurado en hacer a la gente del cielo parte de la coalición y había los había reconocido como a su gente.

Aunque todavía quedaba un requisito para que aquello fuera del todo real.

-Clarke...

-¿Lexa?-preguntó la rubia algo confundida.

Lexa estaba nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar y a pesar de tanto Octavia como Raven estaban seguras de que Clarke aceptaría, las inseguridades de Lexa no la dejaban tranquila mientras se decidía a tomar este paso.

Solo esperaba que Clarke se sintiera igual que ella.

-Hemos pasado mucho juntas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lexa.

-Si...-dijo Clarke mirando a su alrededor solo para ver que todos las estaban mirando-. ¿A que viene esto?

Lexa la miró a los ojos y sonrió al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el suelo y miraba a un lado, donde Kaito se acercaba a ellas para darle algo a Lexa haciendo a Clarke perder del todo su seguridad mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lexa...

-Octavia y Raven me ha dicho que así se hace para tu gente...-dijo Lexa antes de tomar la mano de Clarke-. Nunca pensé que después de Costia pudiera encontrar a nadie más y mucho menos que iba a caer enamorada de ella a pesar de ser una cabezota que no se dejaba guiar por nadie.

Clarke rodó sus ojos mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Pero la verdad es que después de todos los problemas, después de estar separadas y de mi perdida de memoria, después de mi ceguera y después de tu lucha por hacerme volver a ti...no tengo más palabras que las de te amo, Clarke Griffin y siempre serás mi corazón más allá de esta vida-dijo Lexa sacando un par de anillos identicos-. En este día, quiero pedirte la unión de nuestras vidas, Clarke, a pesar de que se que nuestras almas ya están unidas para siempre, así que...¿quieres casarte conmigo, Clarke Griffin, líder de la gente del cielo?

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Lexa miraba a Clarke pasar de la emoción a la alegría, la rubia se mordió el labio y después, se arrodillo con la Comandante para fundirse en un beso apasionado que hizo a todos estallar en aplausos y gritos mientras ellas vivían su momento.

-¿Eso es un sí?-murmuró Lexa en los labios de Clarke.

-Claro que si, Comandante-susurró Clarke-. Quiero que seamos la una de la otra, para siempre.

Lexa sonrió y beso a Clarke de nuevo mientras agradecía a los dioses, a sus padres, a Anya y a Costia el haber traído a su vida a esta mujer caída del cielo que cambió sus esquemas por completo.

 _Es hora de volver a ser yo...-_ susurró Lexa.

Junto con Clarke y toda su gente, para siempre.

* * *

 **AN:** Se acabo! Muchisimas gracias a todos, de verdad que sois geniales y siempre voy a estar agradecida por todos esos comentarios, follows, favs.

Os espero en "To Be A Legend", otro fic Clexa que podréis empezar a leer entre hoy y mañana, nos vemos!


End file.
